Faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer
by Seiippai
Summary: [UA,HPDM] Un triangle amoureux dans une école d'Art, perdue dans la campagne irlandaise. Draco souffre, Harry se plante, Theo regarde. Faut croire qu'ils étaient fait pour s'aimer, mais qu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. [UP!]
1. Talkin'About a Revolution

**Badama nouvelle fic, à partir d'une petite idée comme ça...**

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR bien sur, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating:** T, puis M peut être…

**Résumé:** UA, Harry, Draco et les autres vivent des jours plus ou moins heureux à Poudlard, lycée privé perdu de Hushire, au fin fond de l'Irlande. Theo et Harry se découvrent un amour commun pour les hommes, l'un pour les roux, l'autre pour les blonds.

**Note:** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note 2:** Je vais essayer d'être assez cohérent et réaliste dans cette fic, donc n'attendez pas de lemon au bout du deuxième chapitre .

**Note 3:** Imaginons que dans cet UA, l'homosexualité est chose aussi courante de l'hétérosexualité… bah quoi, on peut rêver non…

Bonne lecture à tous, et à toutes (et n'oubliez pas les … REVIEWS)…

**Faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer…**

**Prologue: Talkin' about a Revolution**

C'était un jour du genre : "Putain de vie qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour être là". Un lundi matin comme il les détestait, et pire encore, un lundi de rentrée. Harry ouvrit un œil, puis le referma aussitôt: il lui restait deux minutes et trente secondes de repos disponibles.

Pour son avant dernière année à Pouldard, Harry pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard à la cérémonie d'accueil, il la connaissait par cœur. Il verrait Dumbledore, dans son costume parfaitement repassé, sortir les mêmes choses qu'à l'habitude, il verrait Snape seul nom que je garde en anglais, la traduction est ignoble… beurk lui adresser un sourire narquois et chargé de méchanceté.

Harry rentrait en 6ème année. Six ans passés à Poudlard, avec les mêmes professeurs, les mêmes amis, les mêmes personnes. Il s'y plaisait plutôt bien, à vrai dire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de détester pas mal de choses: Rusard, la concierge quinquagénaire trop maquillée, qui leur hurlait sans cesse dessus, en essayant simultanément de garder son mégot collé à ses lèvres huileuses; Snape, encore lui, professeur d'arts hihi détesté de tous, qui semblait en vouloir particulièrement à Harry d'avoir plus de talent que lui, ou encore Peeves, le pion pervers qui le harcelait depuis … six longues années.

Tout cela mis à part, Harry considérait Pouldard comme sa maison. Sa seconde maison. Ses parents étaient décédés alors qu'il n'avait que six ans, et son oncle, le frère de son père, Sirius, s'il s'occupait bien de lui, était si rarement en Irlande qu'Harry avait appris à s'assumer seul, sans demander jamais d'aide à personne d'autre que lui-même.

Pouldard, c'était aussi ses trois maisons, et son système bien particulier. Gryffondor, la maison de son "presque-frère" Ron, qui recueillait les élèves particulièrement sportifs; puis Serdaigle, maison d'Hermione, sa cousine, la fille de Sirius, qui accueillait les élèves passionnés de littérature et de livres; et la sienne Serpentard, qui réunissait tous les artistes en herbe, fondus de peinture, de sculpture, ou bien encore, de musique. Si Harry haïssait Snape, et sa manie d'être toujours sur son dos, il devait lui reconnaître un talent évident de sculpteur, et quelques unes de ses œuvres reposaient, généreusement offertes par l'horrible bonhomme, dans le grand parc de Poudlard.

Poudlard ressemblait à une très, très gros château. Le bâtiment immense, prenait la forme d'un triangle, avec à chaque sommet, une tour, et une maison. La cour intérieure servait de serre, tandis que les bâtiments longilignes qui reliaient les tours entre elles abritaient la plupart des salles de cours. L'internat y était … à vrai dire idéal, et Harry avait très tôt convaincu Sirius, à l'époque de son entrée en première année, qu'il s'agissait là du lieu idéal. Il n'avait en réalité pas eu énormément de mal à convaincre son oncle, qui avait lui-même fait ses études à Poudlard.

La tour Serpentard, la plus haute de toutes selon les Serpentards, s'organisait assez simplement: au premier, une salle commune; au second des chambres, au troisième, des chambres et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au sixième étage, construit dans les combles, qui abritait lui aussi … des chambres.

Celle d'Harry, individuelle comme toutes celles de Serpentard, se situait idéalement, au huitième, et deux fenêtres lui permettaient d'avoir vu à la fois sur la roseraie et sur le parc.

Et Serpentard, c'était aussi et surtout Draco et Theo. Theo, son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il pouvait rendre fou n'importe qui, et Draco… Celui pour qui son cœur battait un battement de plus…

**oOoOoOo**

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il lui restait trois secondes avant que son réveil ne se mette à hurler. Il tendit le bras, trop tard pour empêcher la sonnerie stridente de l'appareil de retentir dans sa chambre, et certainement, de réveiller Draco, qui devait déjà, même endormi, être de très mauvaise humeur.

Harry se cacha sous ses lourdes couvertures, et grogna quelques secondes, avant que la porte mitoyenne d'avec la chambre de Draco ne s'ouvre violemment et qu'un garçon blond, en pyjama, ne vienne soulever les couettes. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Harry, et Harry comprit aussitôt d'un de ces regards qui devait signifier quelque chose comme très exactement: "Si ce réveil sonne encore une fois je te tue avant que tu aies pu réagir". Harry eut un sourire maladroit, et tandis que

Draco repartait sans un mot dans sa chambre, il repoussa la tonne de couvertures au bord du lit. A peine avait-il posé le pied à terre que vint la première grande question de cette année qui s'annonçait: quelle couleur pour son boxer? Harry hésita quelques secondes devant le tiroir ouvert, passant maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, qu'en 16 ans il n'avait jamais pu coiffer, et il se décida pour le noir. Il saisit au passage une paire de chaussettes, une paire de jeans usagés, plutôt larges, troués au niveau des genoux, et une chemise verte sombre.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain commune qu'il partageait avec Draco et Théo, ses deux colocataires d'étages. Les petits chanceux s'étaient vu accordé à la fin de leur cinquième année le privilège de vivre dans cet étage un peu particulier, beaucoup plus petit que ceux inférieurs, plus calme, et surtout, beaucoup plus agréable.

Harry poussa la troisième porte de sa chambre, et il se demanda à cet instant s'il était normal qu'une pièce de la taille de sa chambre ait autant de portes. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain, et pu constater que quelqu'un – un infâme bâtard – avait osé prendre la douche avant lui, et la vapeur qui s'échappait de la cabine et qui en noircissait les parois l'empêcher de distinguer qui. Il s'assit contre le lavabo, et entrepris de se laver les dents, saisissants la brosse à dent neuve – Sirius avait beaucoup insisté – qu'il avait placé dans la demi-bouteille qui devrait leur servir de réceptacle à brosses à dents.

Quant Harry eut fini de se laver les dents, il entrepris d'essayer de se coiffer, vola un peu de gel à Theo et s'en tartina les cheveux. C'était affreux. Heureusement que la douche l'attendait…

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Harry su aussitôt, à la longue chevelure anthracite qui en dépassait qu'il aurait une chance de survivre. A vrai dire, Draco était plutôt du genre timide et pudique, et il aurait certainement tué Harry à coups de brosse à dents s'il avait du sortir - nu – de la douche devant lui.

Theo, tout aussi nu, fit un sourire à Harry avant de saisir la serviette qu'il avait préparé. Harry attendit que son ami ait fini de se sécher, puis vint l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue.

"Bien dormi Théo?"

"Humpf… Draco a pas arrêté de ronfler… J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, je l'entendais de ma chambre…"

Harry réprima un rire et se débarrassa de son boxer, et entra dans la douche, laissant la porte ouverte pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec Nott.

"Dis Théo, tu crois qu'on est vraiment obligé d'y aller ce matin…"

Theo commença à se brosser les dents, mais répondit tant bien que mal.

"Humpf… bah j'chais pas tu 'chais moi auchi j'chpréféreré pas y aller"

Harry tendit l'oreille il n'avait rien compris. Il hurla

"Merde Theo, t'a foutu quoi de tes vacances, tu sais plus aligner deux mots…"

Theo ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et bien que séché, il rentra dans la cabine de douche d'un pas rapide, et entrepris de faire supplier un peu Harry…

**oOoOoOo**

Ils sortirent en riant de la salle de bain et tombèrent sur un Draco furieux, cramoisi, qui s'apprêtait à leur hurler dessus… Ils avaient un peu pris leur temps dans la douche, et la séance de torture – Harry était très chatouilleux, et depuis que Theo s'en était rendu compte, il vivait un enfer – et il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de temps au jeune blond pour qu'il se lave, s'habille, se parfume et s'étale tous ses produits pour la peau ultra chers qu'il achetait par cartons.

Harry lança un regard entendu à Nott, et d'un commun accord, ils saisirent Draco par les bras, le traînèrent dans la salle de bain sans qu'il ait pu réagir, et le lancèrent dans la douche, tandis que d'une main, Theo actionnait le jet en le plaçant sur Bleu Bleu… Draco allait avoir très, très froid.

Ils sortirent en courant de la douche, et ils eurent à peine le temps de sortir de leur fou rire qu'ils entendirent un hurlement en retard. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient loin, très loin, au moment où Draco quitterait la salle de bain.

**oOoOoOo**

Encore contents de leur méfait, Harry et Theo arrivèrent parmi les premiers dans la Grande Salle, et saluèrent d'un signe de tête quelques connaissances, ou professeurs, avant de se diriger vers la table de huit place qu'ils occupaient rituellement depuis 5 ans. Ron et Hermione avaient déjà entrepris de se nettoyer, et Hermione léchait consciencieusement les lèvres de son petit ami roux, archétype de l'Irlandais à tâches de rousseur.

"Salut Ron, 'Mione" lança Harry s'asseyant en face du rouquin, à côté de Theo qui s'empiffrait déjà, et qui attaquait sa deuxième tartine de confiture de pêche…

Ron se sépara de son amie et lança un sourire un Harry, tandis qu'Hermione se levait et venait embrasser à son tour Harry sur la joue.

"Salut cousin! Bien dormi?"

"Moi très…" répondit Harry, un regard entendu en direction de Theo, qui le fixa hargneusement.

"C'est pas juste, pourquoi il faut que "toi", tu aies une chambre insonorisée, et que "moi", j'entende l'autre blond ronfler toute la nuit.

Harry se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud, et lança un regard en direction de la table des professeurs. Snape semblait … déjà très – trop – réveillé, et lui lança un regard haineux.

Il se retourna vers l'anthracite.

"Tu sais, t'as qu'à venir dormir dans ma chambre, tu seras très bien"

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard interrogatif devant la soudaine rougeur qui s'emparait des joues du Serpentard.

"Harry… Tu nous explique…" demanda Hermione, rongée par la curiosité, qui avait retrouvé sa place aux côté de Ron.

Harry lança un regard amusé vers Theo qui se mit à grogner, avant d'avaler sa quatrième tartine consécutive.

"Ho, il comprend… Il préfère les roux, c'est tout…"

Ron et Hermione ouvrirent de grands yeux d'incompréhension, avant de se replonger – quand Harry et Theo se mettaient à parler langage codé, ils l'avaient vite appris, ça n'était pas la peine de chercher à comprendre – dans un nettoyage avisé de leurs lèvres respectives.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco arriva en même temps que Neville, qu'il avait croisé à l'intersection des couloirs Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme, passionné par les livres anciens, timide et pourtant très drôle et très espiègle. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, le temps d'arriver devant la Grande Salle, bien que Draco omit de lui raconter l'horrible trahison dont il avait été victime un quart d'heure plus tôt. L'horloge de la grande salle indiquait 9h45, il lui restait une demi heure avant que le discours de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, ne commence.

Il se dirigea vers "la" table, ou Theo et Harry discutaient entre deux tartines – Theo en était à la neuvième -, ne semblèrent pas remarquer leur arrivée. Pansy et Blaise, eux, n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Draco arriva derrière Harry, faisant signe à Ron et Hermione de se taire, se pencha doucement vers son cou, et lui hurla dans l'oreille:

"PAUVRE ABRUTI TU CROYAIS REELLEMENT QUE CA ALLAIT M'AMUSER?"

Harry sursaut violemment, et faillit tomber à la renverse, s'accrochant au banc en bandant les muscles de ses jambes, et posa malencontreusement la main sur une partie … très … intime, de Theo, qui avala de travers et tomba, lui, à la renverse, entraînant Draco dans sa chute.

Harry resta interdit devant le spectacle d'un Draco, jambes écartées, mains autour des hanches de Theo, qui déglutissait avec crainte.

Harry se pencha vers Draco et pris d'un soudain fou rire, mit une bonne minute à construire sa phrase, tandis que ses deux amis se démenaient avec peine, aidé gentiment par un Neville qui s'empêchait, comme le reste de la Grande Salle, d'éclater de rire.

"Tu sais Dray, j'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour, mais parfois tu te comportes comme une vraie blonde…"

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC…**

**oOoOoOo**

Alors! Vous aimez, détestez, attendez la suite? Reviews s'viouplait

Dans le prochain chapitre, **Baby I Can Hold you**, qui sera plus long j'espère que ce prologue, discours de Dumbledore, et premiers cours, et précisions sur Poudlard, sur le passé des gens et tout et tout et tout...

**A bientôt! Je vous aime! ;-)**


	2. Baby I Can Hold You

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR bien sur, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating:** T, puis M peut être…

**Résumé:** UA, Harry, Draco et les autres vivent des jours plus ou moins heureux à Poudlard, lycée privé perdu de Hushire, au fin fond de l'Irlande. Theo et Harry se découvrent un amour commun pour les hommes, l'un pour les roux, l'autre pour les blonds.

**Note:** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note 2:** Je vais essayer d'être assez cohérent et réaliste dans cette fic, donc n'attendez pas de lemon trop tôt…

**Note 3:** Imaginons que dans cet UA, l'homosexualité est chose aussi courante de l'hétérosexualité… bah quoi, on peut rêver non

**Note 4:** Oula! Plein de reviews, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que je vous met un chapitre plus long! Continuez comme ça et les chapitres s'allongeront! Merci à tous les anonymes (plus le droit de vous répondre sur FFNet mais continuez, je ferais peut être un blog ), et aux autres, à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre (rentre de vacances), mais je le ferai, promis!

* * *

**Faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Deux: Baby I Can Hold You **

**

* * *

**

Le discours de Dumbledore, c'était une sorte de tradition, et Harry se demandait souvent si le directeur du château et lycée ne vivait pas, ces 5 septembre, les meilleurs jours de sa vie. Il fallait être un brin bizarre, pour adorer raconter des banalités à près de deux cents adolescents à peine sortis de leur petit déjeuner, mais après tout, chacun ses façons de s'amuser.

Harry et Theo arrivèrent parmi les premiers dans le parc, où une grande tribune avait été élevée, comme d'habitude, pour l'occasion.

L'emblème de Poudlard, une sorte de gros cerf empâté au regard pervers, flottait au dessus de l'estrade, et un seul pupitre avait été installé. L'idée que Dumbledore soit un putain de magicien parcourut l'esprit de Harry, un instant: en 6 ans qu'il assistait au discours du directeur, jamais ils n'avaient eu à craindre la pluie, ou même le moindre nuage…

L'Irlande semblait se marier aux infâmes projets du vieux fou, et ils étaient, cette année encore, condamnés à assister sagement à 3 heures ininterrompues de discours.

Harry et Theo prirent place dans l'allée droite, dans l'avant dernière rangée, laissant aux jeunes élèves le privilège d'être étroitement surveillés par Snape et MacGonagall, religieusement installés au tout premier rang, qui buvaient déjà les paroles du directeur qui n'avait pourtant pas commencé à parler.

Harry scruta un peu l'assemblée, et son regard se posa – comment l'éviter – sur le postérieur de Goyle, l'être le plus immonde qu'il ait eu l'occasion de connaître. Il donna un coup de coude à Theo pour attirer son attention:

"Le gorille est à côté… Tu crois qu'il s'attend à ce qu'on l'emmerde dès le début de l'année?"

Theo tourna la tête sur la gauche, et un grand sourire malicieux – et légèrement inquiétant – prit place sur son visage.

"Je crois qu'il fait tout pour se cacher, mais il risque d'avoir du mal"

Harry pouffa et mit son cerveau en marche. Il leur fallait un plan. Faire comprendre à cette brute épaisse qu'elle … n'était qu'une brute épaisse sans cervelle. Harry et Theo avaient déjà eu maintes fois l'occasion de venger Neuville, qui avait souffert l'an passé des coups parfois trop volontaires de Goyle en sport commun. Le pauvre brun, petit et légèrement enrobé, qui préférait mille fois avoir à passer sa vie à lire qu'à jouer au rugby, avait séjourné trop longtemps à l'infirmerie au goût de ses amis.

"Je pense qu'on devrait profiter de cette journée…"

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens et offrit de nouveau un grand sourire à Theo qui enchaîna aussitôt:

"… et rendre le discours du vieux Dumby un brin moins ennuyeux…"

Harry poursuivit.

"… et montrer à tout le lycée à quel point Goyle peut être quelqu'un de répugnant…"

Theo fixa les fesses flasques de Goyle, qui finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner.

"Tu as un plan Harry?"

"… tu me demandes ça à moi?"

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

Draco arriva avec le reste de leur joyeuse troupe, et Harry et Theo purent souffler, soulagés de voir que Ron et Hermione avaient, une fois de plus, été capables de clamer ses ardeurs meurtrières. Ils s'installèrent en groupe, entourant les deux Serpentards déjà installés. Draco s'assit devant Harry, Ron devant Theo, Hermione à ses côtés, tandis que Blaise et Pansy, après avoir salué leurs amis, s'installèrent derrière eux. Neuville prit place à côté de l'anthracite.

Le parc se remplissait, petit et petit, et Theo et Harry ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards amusés en direction de Goyle, soulevant l'interrogation de leurs amis. Esquivant aussi bien qu'ils le purent, ils attendirent, le silence se faisant, que Dumbledore entame son discours.

Cinq minutes d'attentes passèrent, durant lesquelles les derniers retardataires s'installèrent sous les regards haineux et conjoints de MacGonagall et de Snape.

Puis l'enfer:

"Mes chers élèves, je suis une fois de plus ravi de vous revoir tous, certains moins que d'autres, certains plus que d'autres…"

Quelques soupirs s'élevèrent dans les rangs.

"L'année qui commence, comme toutes celles qui ont précédées, sera parmi l'une des plus importante de votre existence, et je crois bon de vous rappeler qu'il n'y a rien de plus primordial dans l'existence que la construction d'un avenir prometteur et sain…"

Le regard d'Harry se voila, et il se sentit somnoler, tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement, à cheval entre le dossard en toile de son fauteuil et l'épaule de Theo.

Le soleil monta un peu plus dans le ciel presque bleu qui surplombait le parc, et quelques rares nuages filigranes et discrets s'étiraient de part et d'autre des hautes tours du château. Harry soupira, mais du s'avouer que le spectacle valait la peine d'être observé, plus en tout cas que celui de la barbe parfaitement taillée de son directeur, qui … oui, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler.

"… et tous mes espoirs reposent sur cette faculté extraordinaire que vous aurez à développer, et ce bien sûr dans le cadre d'une entente avec vos professeurs qui soit digne de l'estime qu'ils pourront vous porter, et réciproquement, du respect qui leur sera du, sans qu'il soit pour autant nécessaire de vous les rappeler, car sachez le bien, rien dans la vie n'est plus important que la construction d'un avenir sain et prometteur…"

Harry réprima un rire et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Theo, qui fixait ardemment un point perdu dans l'assemblée.

"Je crois qu'il s'est trompé, c'est "prometteur et sain", pas "sain et prometteur"..."

Theo tourna la tête vers Harry et lui pinça l'épaule. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'encouraient les bavards lors du discours de début d'année: une entrevue privée avec Dumbledore.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'expérience, pour l'avoir vécue en troisième année. Après avoir eu le malheur de rire un peu trop fort, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, le soir même, dans son bureau.

Et Harry avait cru mourir, quand le directeur – ce jour là il avait compris que l'image du grand père devait à tout jamais s'effacer derrière celle du pernicieux sadique -, quand le directeur donc avait repris, point par point, l'intégralité du discours qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence d'écouter.

Harry chassa ce souvenir de sa tête, et observa quelques instants les oiseaux, perchés sur les branches des chênes qui jouxtaient l'estrade. Ils semblaient eux aussi s'endormir sous le poids des paroles de Dumbledore. Il reporta son regard sur sa montre. Poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, tandis que Draco se retournait discrètement pour lui sourire, et chuchoter vicieusement:

"Ne te plains pas, _Ryry_, il ne reste plus que 2 heures 50…"

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

"… et c'est ainsi que, pour clore ce discours, que, je l'espère, vous avez tous et toutes apprécié à sa très juste valeur, et pour demeurer fidèle à la tradition, et aux usages en cours dans ce lycée, nous allons, tous ensemble, nous lever, dans le plus grand silence et le plus grand calme, afin d'entamer la chanson, ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, l'hymne de Poudlard, que tous, j'en suis assuré, vous connaissez, avec précision et exactitude. Ainsi, mes élèves, messieurs, mesdames les professeurs, levons nous".

Le silence était religieux, et Dumbledore tapa des mains, donnant le signal à tous. Les élèves, dans le plus grand silence se levèrent, religieusement, quand un bruit sourd vint troubler le rituel.

Goyle, par terre, la chaise, ou plutôt, le dos de la chaise, en toile, accroché sur une des parties les plus proéminentes de son anatomie.

Harry se tourna vers Theo, très discrètement, et lui fit un grand sourire.

Goyle se mit à hurler, déchaîné, son visage rougissant jusqu'à devenir d'un cramoisi qu'Harry était persuadé de ne jamais avoir vu.

Theo toussota, réprimant son rire, tandis qu'Harry avait, lui, opté pour se pincer violemment la cuisse.

A voir de plus près, le spectacle devenait pathétique, mais très drôle. Goyle, face contre terre, recouvert d'une poussière qui ne cachait pas sa honte, tirait comme une forcené sur la chaise, poussa quelques grognements.

Draco se retourna vers Harry et Theo, et d'un œil, _presque _sévère, fit comprendre aux deux amis qu'il avait comprit. Qu'il savait. Mais une question le rongeait plus encore: comment avaient-ils bien pu réussir un coup pareil.

Snape se dirigeait à grand pas vers Goyle, dans une drôle de position, qui tirait, tirait, et s'acharnait sur le tissu de son pantalon, sans chercher à savoir "pourquoi".

Tout se passait, en réalité, comme l'avaient prévu Harry et Theo.

Puis un rire s'éleva dans l'assemblée. Seamus, assez éloigné du groupe d'amis fautifs, éclata de rire, et celui-ci fut bientôt accompagné par la presque totalité des élèves présents. Si Goyle avait pu rougir davantage, … non, il n'aurait pas pu.

Snape arriva bientôt près de Goyle, et faisant fi des rires, et de toute logique, se mit à tirer lui aussi sur la chaise.

Une minute passa, et Snape, toujours, s'acharnait sur la toile de la chaise, rougissant, lui, sous l'effort.

Puis un "crac" sonore se fit entendre, sous la clameur des rires.

Ce fut au tour d'un ange, de passer.

Puis les rires reprirent, plus forts encore. Goyle était libre, libéré de l'entrave de la chaise. Mais il manquait à son pantalon une très grande parti de tissu, idéalement, en fait, placée.

Harry se pencha un peu, pour mieux apercevoir les fesses flasques et rondouillettes de Goyle.

Puis, tous l'imitant, ils purent se rendre compte de l'énormité, du gigantesque, de l'instant.

Sur le slip de Goyle se battaient en duel trois nounours.

Et des petits cœurs.

Flottants sur des bateaux d'enfants. 1

Harry tapota sur l'épaule de Theo, puis, celui-ci se dérobant au spectacle, lui tomba dans les bras, incapable de reprendre son souffle.

"Theo… J'ai…"

Theo tendit l'oreille.

"J'ai mal au ventre… J'en peux plus… Un N-O-U-N-O-U-R-S"

Draco, habituellement impeccable en public, s'était écroulé sur sa chaise, et se tenaient les côtes dans les mains, essayant lui aussi de récupérer un semblant de souffle.

En fait, tous les élèves présents, et Theo, en observateur aguerri, cru voir Dumbledore les imiter, se laissaient aller dans l'euphorie la plus compréhensible.

Harry se releva, et observa de nouveau Goyle, debout, ahuri, qui ne semblait pas saisir tout le comique de la situation.

Mais le meilleur des spectacles était sans conteste offert par Snape, qui tenait toujours la chaise, le morceau de pantalon de Goyle accroché à son montant, et qui, sous le choc, était tombé accroupi, et faisait maintenant face aux fesses tremblotantes sous l'émotion de l'adolescent.

Alors quand Snape se rendit compte à son tour que son image, à jamais, risquait d'être ternie par cet évènement douteux, il se releva brusquement.

Et dans le tumulte des rires, ce qui acheva Harry, tout comme Theo, Draco et les autres, ce fut d'entendre leur professeur respecté et craint pousser un cri de petite fille, frôlant avec les aigus les plus stridents, et hurler à son tour – il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte - : "Oh Maman!".

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

Le spectacle s'acheva bien vite, quand Goyle, comprenant enfin de quoi il était question, prit la fuite, sous les rires – on pouvait aussi distinguer, chez les élèves les plus proches, quelques hurlements d'horreur -, cachant difficilement de ses mains – Harry n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elles pouvaient être petites -, ses fesses, et son slip maintenant trempé de sueur (beurk).

Dumbledore, efficace, avait rapidement mis fin à l'assemblée, et l'horloge pointant vers 1h45, il avait envoyé les élèves dans leurs chambres, le déjeuner servi vers 2h00. Ils avaient encore toute l'après midi pour eux, les cours ne commenceraient que le lendemain.

Snape lui, était parti peu après Goyle, maugréant, et certains purent entendre le professeur et sculpteur répéter avec acharnement:

"Ils me le paieront, petits enfoirés, ils me le paieront, petits enfoirés…" 2

Les autres professeurs avaient récupérés leurs affaires, et étaient partis à la suite de Dumbledore, après avoir tenté, vainement, de ramener le calme.

Harry, Theo et Draco, accompagnés de Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neuville et Pansy, avaient trouvé refuge dans l'étage des trois premiers. Ron et Hermione s'étaient affalés sur le petit canapé de la chambre d'Harry, tandis que Neuville, et Pansy échangeaient leurs impressions. Blaise et Draco s'étaient, eux, allongés sur le lit, tandis que Harry et Theo s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle de bains. Ou plutôt, s'étaient barricadés, après que leurs amis, persuadés d'avoir trouvé les coupables, les avaient poursuivi jusque dans leurs chambres.

Harry s'était assis sur le panier de linge sale, déjà rempli à ras bord (Draco s'était changé quatre fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard), tandis que son ami s'était adossé à lui.

Harry reprit la parole, après quelques secondes de silence agréable.

"On est les meilleurs, hein!"

Theo lui envoya un grand sourire, entre deux gloussements, avant de lui passer le bras sur l'épaule.

"Vois tu Harry, je crois qu'on a un don spécifique pour emmerder Goyle… On devrait fonder une association, ou quelque chose de ce genre tu sais…"

Harry se cala contre le bras de son ami.

"Ouais je vois bien… On appellerait ça la "Ligue pour l'humiliation des Goyles sauvages", et on aurait un super slogan comme "Un Goyle sauvage, c'est mauvais pour la santé"…"

"Ouah! C'est super! On devrait faire ça!"

Harry resta incrédule quelques secondes.

"Euh, t'es sérieux?"

Theo se leva, puis tendant la main à Harry et l'aidant à se relever:

"Bien sûr… Et à la fin de l'année, on fera un bilan, et on pourra même organiser un festival, avec les photos, les films et tout le reste…"

Harry suivit Theo jusqu'à la porte, avant de rentrer à sa suite dans sa chambre.

"T'as raison… Mais gardons ça secret alors…"

Theo réprima un très grand sourire.

"Evidemment Harry… On est pas des amateurs…"

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

Après le repas, tous se réunirent dans le parc du château. Ce début de Septembre était parmi les plus beaux et chauds qu'ils aient jamais connus, aussi s'étaient-ils décidés pour l'air frais, et pour un petit tour dans le lac du lycée, entretenu avec soin par leur concierge bien-aimée. Quelques élèves déjà s'étaient installés au bord du lac, certains se baignant dans l'eau claire et fraîche tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin des rives, ou quelques poissons pouvaient leur frôler les jambes.

Harry et Draco se tenaient à l'arrière du groupe, et alors que tous s'installaient, Draco pris la main de Harry et l'entraîna, provoquant par la même occasion un subit rougissement, qu'heureusement, il n'aperçut pas.

Harry se laissa guider pendant une dizaine de mètres, tandis que Draco lui lâchait la main et se mit à escalader le tronc d'un énorme saule, à proximité du rivage.

Harry observa la silhouette du blond s'élever au travers du feuillage, avant de lui demander:

"Dray, tu fous quoi là? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais monter à cet arbre…"

Draco poursuivit son ascension.

"Oh si que tu vas me suivre Potty, et dépêche toi…

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis se résigna, montant avec difficulté l'arbre.

"Putain Malfoy, tu pouvais pas choisir un autre arbre… Suis pas un singe moi…"

"La ferme, _Ryry d'amour_, et va plus vite merde…" 3

Harry, après avoir manqué plusieurs fois de s'étaler contre le sol, parvint à hauteur de Draco, assit sur une branche. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient totalement dissimulés par le feuillage du saule, et s'ils pouvaient voir ceux qui se situaient ou pied de l'arbre, il était impossible pour ceux-ci de les distinguer eux.

Une minute de silence passa, et Harry observa avec admiration le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, du lac, des reflets miroitants du soleil, conjoints à ceux des arbres hauts qui longeaient le plan d'eau.

Puis Draco toussota, un peu gêné de sortir Harry de sa transe…

"Euh, tu sais Harry, si j'ai voulu venir ici c'est parce que j'ai un truc à te dire…"

Harry garda le silence, et posa ses yeux verts, intenses, sur la bouche – inconsciemment –de son ami.

"Euh… En fait, voilà: je pense que…"

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, et, chose rare, Draco rougit.

"Tu sais je voulais te dire que…"

Harry sembla réagir, secoua la tête, s'interdisant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur les lèvres parfaites du blond platine, et se mit lui aussi à rougir du spectacle qu'il offrait.

"Vas y Dray… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein!"

Draco inspira, et une lueur de tristesse, néanmoins imperceptible alors comment je la vois? Héhé, c'est ça, l'avantage d'être l'auteur de cette scène là , traversa son regard. Il expira silencieusement, puis reprit de nouveau son souffle, bloqua sa respiration et débita un nombre impressionnant de paroles en un temps record.

"Jevoulaistedirequecanemegênepasquetusortesavectheomêmesijeseraijalouxetquej'aipeurdemetrouveràlécartetdetreincapabledefairepartiedutriosivouspassezhonteusementvotreputaindetempsdeputaind'amourreuxdemerdeàvousembrasser"

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Euh, Dray… J'ai, absolument rien compris tu sais… Tu sais que tu parlais presque aussi vite que MacGonagall quand Neuville arrive en retard…"

Draco soupira, et baissa la tête, avant de reprendre plus calmement, sous le regard maintenant un peu inquiet du brun.

"Je… Si toi et Theo sortais ensemble, ça ne… Enfin je veux dire… Oui, pas la peine de vous cacher de moi…"

Harry ouvrit de plus grands yeux encore, si ça pouvait être possible, avant de se laisser aller à rire.

Draco grogna un peu, avant de baisser la tête de nouveau, jusqu'à l'enfoncer dans son t-shirt, beaucoup trop près de son corps. Harry, s'il avait fait attention à cette partie là de son corps, aurait même pu percevoir son cœur, et aurait pu distinguer les battements de celui-ci soulever très légèrement le t-shirt du blond.

"Merde Dray… Tu m'amènes ici pour me dire ça? Dire que j'avais peur que tu aies un problème…"

Draco releva brusquement la tête, et réprima un signe d'agacement.

"Mais c'est un problème Harry!"

Harry s'arrêta net de rire, et son regard se fit légèrement méfiant, avant de devenir définitivement menaçant.

"Et pourquoi ça serait un problème, _Draco_, que je sorte ou pas avec Theo? Dis moi, ça te gênerait vraiment de voir tes deux meilleurs amis amoureux? Je pensais que tu… Oui ça me…"

"Putain la ferme Harry, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire!"

"Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire, merde! Vous me cassez les couil avec Theo! D'abord Ron, après Neuville, maintenant toi… CA N'EST PAS DE LUI DONT JE SUIS AMOUREUX".

Harry avait presque hurlé la dernière phrase, et ses mains accrochées à la branche tremblaient légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con, si seulement il savait…

Harry soupira et fixa de nouveau Draco, ahuri, qui articula péniblement sa réponse.

"Ca veut dire que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un? Putain…"

Harry se sentit rougir, et pour dissimuler sa gêne, détourna légèrement la tête.

Et se déséquilibra habilement.

Avant de tomber dans l'eau.

"PUTAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Draco observa Harry, et murmura:

"Ca va Harry?"

L'eau coulait sur le front du brun, et son t-shirt se collait maintenant à son torse fin et mince, idéalement proportionné, tandis que son jean large semblait, à certains endroits 4 se faire si moulant et près de son corps que perdu dans un désert vide d'homme, il en aurait quand même eu honte.

Il souffla violemment sur une mèche qui se rabattait sur ses yeux, et lança un regard noir à Draco.

"Si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un… N'importe qui! Je te tue de mes propres mains et je donne ton corps en jouet à Goyle!"

Après quoi il sortit péniblement de l'eau, s'ébroua sur la berge, et attendit que Draco réagisse.

Celui-ci, toujours sous le choc, déglutit avec peine et susurra si faiblement qu'Harry, presque, n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

"J'aurais pu te tenir, bébé…" 5

Harry demeura interdit… Jamais, en tant d'années qu'ils se côtoyaient, jamais Draco ne l'avait appelé "Bébé".

Une énorme sourire pris possession de son visage, et Harry essaya de lutter contre ses muscles faciaux.

Mais ils étaient trop forts.

Et il se dirigea vers le château.

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

Draco resta, assis sur son arbre, à attendre quelques minutes, laissant à Harry le temps d'aller se changer avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter son saule quand il entendit des bruits. Il tendit l'oreille, puis se pencha légèrement en avant, essayant de voir s'il s'agissait ou pas de Harry.

Quand il distingua une longue chevelure ondulée, gris pâle aux reflets anthracite, il devina qui venait se balader – au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment -. Il se cacha un peu mieux dans ses feuillages. Le blond ne mourrait pas d'envie d'avoir à subir un interrogatoire au forceps de Theo, d'autant qu'il n'avait même pas obtenu de réponse claire et précise de la part d'Harry. Mis à part qu'il était … amoureux.

Draco n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de ce sentiment de jalousie, et s'il avait toujours considéré Harry comme un ami, plus que proche, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention, les années passées, de l'empêcher de sortir avec qui que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

Mais depuis cet été, et le baiser qu'il avait surpris entre le brun et Theo, lors de l'anniversaire du premier, l'avaient considérablement refroidis sur la question, et il ne savait absolument pas "pourquoi" il aurait été gênant que Theo et Harry sortent ensemble. L'argument du trio inséparable séparé ne tenait pas le route: jamais ses amis ne l'auraient mis de côté, même mariés…

Draco se perdit dans ses pensées, avant de se rendre compte que Theo s'activait au dessin, dos contre le tronc doux de l'arbre, et que celui-ci n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien se trouver trois mètres au dessus de lui… Et le blond se sentit un peu gêné, de voler cette intimité à l'écossais 6, d'autant plus que s'il était venu seul, ici, c'était à coup sur qu'il avait une bonne raison de ne pas rester en compagnie des 5 amis qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

Draco tourna le regard vers le ciel, s'empêchant d'observer plus attentivement l'artiste. Théo était doué, très doué, pour le dessin, et cependant, Draco savait qu'il avait horreur de montrer les œuvres qu'il voulait justement garder _pour_ _lui_.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, et Draco assez vite, replongea dans ses pensées confuses, avant de n'en ressortir que lorsqu'il aperçut Theo, plus loin, en train de se diriger vers Ron et Hermione qui nageaient un peu plus loin. Il s'était tellement impliqué à essayer de raisonner sur le cas de Harry qu'il n'en avait même pas entendu Theo partir.

Et la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait, au moment de s'en rendre compte, c'était à cette phrase: "j'aurais pu te tenir, bébé…". Et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Harry n'en avait pas entendu la fin.

Tout comme il souhaitait ardemment, sans savoir pourquoi, que oui.

Il posa le pied à terre, et rajusta avec précaution ses vêtements. Il se dirigea vers le château, échappant à l'ombre du saule, quand il marcha sur une boulette de papier, qu'instinctivement il déplia.

C'était le style de Theo, ça, il pouvait en être sûr.

Le dessin était fait au crayon noir, uniquement.

Sous pour les cheveux, orange, presque roux à vrai dire.

Et la phrase qui était griffonné maladroitement sous l'esquisse:

"Abruti d'Irlandais".

Et la première chose à laquelle pensa Draco le tira de l'embarras, de la gêne, et extirpa de son esprit une peur inexpliquée, et pour l'heure inexplicable.

Harry n'était pas Irlandais.

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

**TBC...

* * *

**

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

1 Kawai, le Goyle, non? ;-)

2 Il sait pas ce qui l'attend Sevichou… Mouarf

3J'adore leurs surnoms, alors faîtes attention, parce qu'au fur et à mesure de leurs disputes, ils prendront un sens tout particulier

4 Devine lesquels je suis un ange

5Je vous rappelle que c'est l'Irlande, et qu'on parle l'anglais là bas, non? Vous voyez? Non? Si?

6 Vi, j'ai décidé qu'il serait écossais! Erf!

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

Voila! Fini pour ce premier chapitre! Alors, vous aimez? Ca avance vite non? Vous inquiétez pas, ça ira beaucoup plus lentement par la suite… Hihihi

Suppliez moi pour un Lemon, parce qu'il est pas près d'arriver…

Vala, sinon c'est un peu plus long (à peu près le double) que le prologue, mais j'ai pas trop trop le temps, donc pour l'instant les chapitres feront entre 3000 et 6000 mots à chaque fois, au rythme d'un par semaine environ, voire tous les dix jours…

Sinon, je suis sûr que vous pouvez dépasser les 50 reviews au bout d'un chapitre non?

Si oui, je vous réserve un cadeau (un chapitre très très long? Un lemon? Une humiliation de Snape? A vous de voir…)

* * *

**Je vous aime tous (toujours…)! **


	3. So You'll Aim Toward the Sky

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR bien sur, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating:** T pour un ou deux chapitres encore… Voire même un peu plus si je fais durer le plaisir….

**Résumé:** UA, Harry, Draco et les autres vivent des jours plus ou moins heureux à Poudlard, lycée privé perdu de Hushire, au fin fond de l'Irlande. Theo et Harry se découvrent un amour commun pour les hommes, l'un pour les roux, l'autre pour les blonds.

**Note:** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note 2:** Je vais essayer d'être assez cohérent et réaliste dans cette fic, donc n'attendez pas de lemon trop tôt…

**Note 3:** Imaginons que dans cet UA, l'homosexualité est chose aussi courante de l'hétérosexualité… bah quoi, on peut rêver non…

**Note 4:** Le chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, voire même carrément triste… Mais j'étais en Bac Blanc de Math et je m'emmerdais royalement, alors j'ai eu plein d'idées, et pour les réaliser, je dois changer pas mal de choses.

**Note 5: **Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je sors d'une semaine de merde, où j'ai à peine eu le temps d'écrire… J'ai pas mal avancé dans ce chapitre, mais j'aurais pas le temps ce week end de répondre aux reviews (apf, j'ai une dissert d'éco mercredi matin, sont fous ces profs…), qu'elles soient signées ou anonymes. Je le ferais lundi après midi je pense, mais comme je tenais absolument à poster ce week end… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et que vous allez continuer à poster des reviews en nombre! Bisoux et bonne lecture, le chapitre, comme promis, est plus long…

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: So You'll Aim Toward the Sky**

* * *

****

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le jour – resté dans les annales de Poudlard – de la rentrée, et la vie semblait reprendre son cours plus ou moins habituel, tranquille et sans histoires.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas discuté de "ça" depuis que le brun s'était retrouvé trempé, et la malaise qui s'était installé à la suite de leur conversation s'était peu à peu dissipé. Harry était toujours amoureux de Draco, qui n'en savait rien, qui était jaloux du brun, sans savoir pourquoi, et qui, surtout, allait devenir fou tant les questions qu'il pouvait se poser lui occupaient l'esprit.

Les cours avaient repris, eux aussi, ni trop fatiguant, ni trop reposant, et Serpentard avait retrouvé son professeur d'art favori.

L'emploi du temps des Serpentard était assez simple à élaborer: dix heures de cours généraux, tels les mathématiques, les langues et autres matières habituelles, toutes enseignées par le professeur Chourave, un bonhomme aux cheveux "bizarroïdes", comme l'avait souligné Blaise, lors de leur première année. Le nom était resté, et tous, ou presque, avaient oublié qu'à l'origine, leur professeur s'appelait Mr Chourave.

A ces dix heures de cours s'ajoutaient cinq heures intensives de Snape, qui leur enseignait à la fois Histoire de l'Art, Art Théorique et Art Pratique, et à ces heures ci – les plus passionnantes pour Harry, bien que sa relation avec Snape ait pu être houleuse – venait s'additionner celles de _pratique artistique,_ qui regroupait pratique instrumentale obligatoire et _projet.._

Le projet consistait lui en une création, une production, sur l'année, qui serait notée, et qui leur permettrait ou pas de passer en classe supérieure, ou, pour les dernières années, d'obtenir leur diplômes.

L'avantage de Poudlard consistait en cela qu'il était le seul lycée d'Irlande à proposer une formation qui permette aux jeunes artistes en herbe de trouver des réelles opportunités d'emploi, et d'arriver sur de concrètes débouchées.

Les élèves de Poudlard, dans leur domaine, était tous brillants avant d'y rentrer, aussi l'administration s'assurait-elle en contrepartie de donner à leur formation une réelle valeur.

Harry s'était destiné à la peinture, dès son plus jeune âge, et avait vite développé un don particulier pour les œuvres dites abstraites. Le problème principal qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et Snape était simple à comprendre, et Harry s'en était vite rendu compte: le professeur aux cheveux gras – il pensait certainement que ça renforçait son image d'artiste – détestait, haïssait, exécrait (etc…) tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin à l'art abstrait.

Harry se souvint de son premier jour avec Snape, et de la tête qu'il avait fait – lui avait-on dit – quand son professeur avait pris la parole pour la toute première fois. Quand le grand brun avait dit tout haut qu'ils auraient tous à acheter son livre "Pourquoi l'art abstrait rime avec nullité", Harry s'était étranglé, et s'était dit à juste titre que ses productions seraient … certainement mal aimées.

Aussi se retrouvait-il ce 17 septembre, face à Snape, qui entreprenait une nouvelle fois de leur expliquer que la peinture n'existait plus dès que l'homme était rentré dans le 20ème siècle, et il ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un bâillement.

Par manque de chance, Harry était au premier rang, face au bureau en ébène sculpté par Snape lui-même, derrière lequel l'homme posa sur lui de grands yeux affamés.

Harry venait de lui tendre la perche.

"Monsieur Potter, je suppose que votre indéniable talent vous dispense d'écouter mon cours, j'en suis certain, fortement rébarbatif pour un génie tel quel vous, mais d'ici à ce que vos œuvres soient écoulées dans le monde entier, et que votre célébrité vous aide à oublier la taille proéminente de vos chevilles, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir cesser de m'offrir le spectacle au combien répugnant de votre bouche ouverte et endormie".

Snape ponctua sa tirade d'un geste de main méprisant, et un silence de mort s'installa dans la clase. Harry, silencieux, se tourna vers Theo, qui d'un geste de tête lui déconseilla de s'énerver.

L'anthracite se pencha discrètement vers Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille

"Ne réponds pas Harry, c'est qu'un pauvre con…"

Harry hocha la tête, livide, contenant sa rage.

Snape semblait rester sur sa faim, aussi en profita-t-il.

"Pourrais-je savoir, Monsieur Potter, ce que votre ami Nott peut bien vous avoir dit qui mérite votre approbation, quand à moi, votre professeur, vous ne daignez pas même répondre?"

Harry se leva de sa chaise brusquement et toisa Snape, qui était pourtant plus grand que lui.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de Nott pour vous dire en face que vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre con vieillissant et pitoyable qui ne mérite ni mon respect, ni que je lui adresse plus longtemps la parole"

Il se tourna vers Theo et s'efforça de sourire, comme pour s'excuser, tandis que le reste de la classe semblait être stupéfiée et incapable de fermer la bouche et de faire disparaître le O qui s'installait sur leur visage.

Snape était au seuil de la fureur et il s'efforça d'articuler de sa voix la plus menaçante possible:

"Pourriez vous répéter Potter? Je crains… Non, j'espère avoir mal compris vos propos…"

Harry rangeait ses affaires, tremblant de rage, et répondit d'une voix froide et sourde:

"Vous êtes un pauvre con, vieillissant, et… oui, pitoyable, incapable d'aider réellement ses élèves, trop fasciné par son propre nombril qu'il en oublie de se laver les cheveux et d'être lui-même poli et respectueux quand il l'exige des autres."

Snape se rapprocha de lui et lui saisit le bras avec force, serrant immédiatement le biceps du brun.

Harry perdit contenance et tourna la tête vers Theo, qui su que son professeur avait fait une énorme bêtise.

Harry trembla légèrement, puis fortement, avant de planter son regard dans celui du professeur qui lui serrait toujours violemment le bras.

"Putain d'enfoiré de merde, lâche moi le bras tout de suite si tu tiens à garder tes couilles intactes".

Theo était partagé entre l'envie de rire et l'inquiétude la plus désarmante vis-à-vis d'Harry.

"Potter, vous allez immédiatement me suivre chez Monsieur le directeur".

Il s'était rapproché d'Harry et avait prononcé cette phrase comme une sentence, lui soufflant involontairement dans le cou.

Harry l'observa, plus pâle que jamais, et s'efforça avec peine de ne pas penser au souffle chaud et gras de son professeur dans sa nuque, de ne pas l'associer à un autre chose qu'il tentait désespérément d'efface de sa mémoire.

Il tenta d'échapper à l'emprise de l'homme, trop fort pour lui, et ne réussi qu'à se blesser davantage le bras, et on pouvait distinguer déjà un bleu naissant sur la partie de son biceps qui n'était pas cachée par son t-shirt.

Harry poussa un petit cri quand il sentit la main de Snape se poser dans son cou, celui-ci essayant de le tirer de force vers la porte de la classe.

Il regarda Theo, les yeux emplis de larmes et de peur.

Theo se leva de sa chaise et lança un regard noir à Snape.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Harry s'écroula.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver. C'était sans compter sur les rideaux reconnaissables entre mille des lits de l'infirmerie, ni sur l'odeur d'éther qui flottait dans l'air, ce qui était assez amusant quand on savait que l'infirmière n'usait que très rarement du produit.

Harry se concentra, fermant les yeux et plissant les paupières, sur les évènements qui avaient bien pu le conduire ici, _cette fois ci_.

Il remonta dans le temps, s'efforçant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, jusqu'à ce que l'image répugnante d'un Snape plus sale et laid qu'à l'habitude en train de lui broyer le bras lui revienne à l'esprit.

Aussitôt, instinctivement, il porta sa main à son biceps, et sentit l'hématome douloureux pulser sous son index, et se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être, pour qu'il soit seul dans l'infirmerie, de nuit apparemment. Il regarda en direction de son poignet, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas mis sa montre, et tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, pour apercevoir l'horloge que Pomfresh avait fait installé – à sa demande – sur le mur de l'infirmerie.

Il s'appuya quelques secondes sur son coude droit, avant de le sentir lâcher sous l'effort, et se retrouva de nouveau le dos cloué au matelas trop dur de son lit de convalescent. Il se retourna, se mit sur le ventre, et essaya de faire le noir, le vide, et se perdit dans ses pensées, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Le seul moyen de fuite.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

**Flash Back**

On ne se formalisa pas de l'évanouissement de Harry. C'était rare, mais suffisamment courant, toutefois, pour qu'on ne craigne pas trop pour la santé du brun, chose qui en soi, était contestable, surtout aux yeux de Théo et de Draco.

Theo s'était levé immédiatement, et dirigé vers Harry, effondré à même le sol froid de leur salle d'arts. Harry avait beau s'être évanoui, il n'en restait pas moins que les larmes qui naissaient dans l'imbroglio de ses cils rendaient Theo fou de rage. Le jeune homme se contenta d'un regard méprisant pour Snape, et attrapa les jambes d'Harry, de façon à le porter de la manière la moins douloureuse et dangereuse possible vers l'infirmerie, tandis que Snape reprenait son cours, sans même s'inquiéter une seconde de l'état de santé du brun.

Theo arriva bientôt à l'infirmerie, et tambourina contre la porte de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh se décide à ouvrir, décidément pas de bonne humeur, avant qu'elle ne voie Harry dans les bras de Theo, et qu'à l'air grave du garçon, elle ne comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie.

Pomfresh lança un regard interrogateur à Theo pendant qu'elle prenait la tension du jeune homme évanoui, installé sur un lit.

"Le professeur Snape a cru bon de …"

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Harry n'aimerait certainement pas entendre Theo parler de ça avec Pomfresh, qui avait pourtant été mise au courant.

"Il lui rappelé indirectement… certaines choses…"

Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche, surprise, étonnée, et un éclair de rage traversa son visage. Elle avait passé toute l'année précédente à tenter de soigner Harry du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et avait gardé le secret. Il n'y avait rien à faire, de toute façon.

Elle se laissa aller à quelques grognements, avant de réaliser que la tension d'Harry était incroyablement basse.

Theo se rendit compte de l'état plus que médiocre de son ami.

"Je vais le tuer…"

Pomfresh leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui ne dissimulait même plus ses sentiments, submergé par la crainte de voire l'état de la personne qu'il aimait le plus s'aggraver.

"Ne dîtes pas ça Theo, vous m'en donneriez l'envie… Attendons au moins qu'il se réveille. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire: son état est médiocre, mais stationnaire, et le repos devrait servir de meilleur remède qui soit."

Theo hocha la tête, reconnaissant à Pomfresh de toute ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour eux, pour Harry surtout.

L'infirmière tira une couverture épaisse sur le corps mince du jeune brun, endormi, et soupira longuement, lui caressant affectueusement le front.

"La vie n'est pas facile, hein Harry…"

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

Théo s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir quitté la chambre d'Harry. Mais il lui avait fallu aller dîner, après une journée entière passée à son chevet, et Pomfresh, pour le confort d'Harry, ne lu avait pas accordé de dormir à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme arriva donc le visage sombre dans le Grande Salle, et se dirigea vers la table que ses amis avaient encore une fois réservée. Il remarqua tout de suite l'absence de Draco, et supposa qu'il avait du se rendre à l'infirmerie à son tour. Pomfresh était très stricte, et interdisait les visites de groupe, aussi leur avait-il fallu s'organiser.

Theo sourit comme il pu en s'installant, et se servit sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

Hermione fut la première à rompre le silence.

"Alors, comment va-t-il?"

Theo soupira.

"Oh… C'est pas glorieux… Pas de tension, un peu de fièvre… Je crois qu'il nous refait une crise. Pomfresh n'a pas voulu me le dire pour pas que je m'inquiète, mais j'en suis persuadé."

Ron serra un peu plus fort la main d'Hermione qui laissa l'inquiétude envahir son visage. Mis à part Theo, aucun d'entre eux (ni même Draco) n'était au courant du pourquoi de ces crises à répétition, l'année passée, d'Harry, et tous avaient soigneusement évité le sujet.

Bien sûr ils étaient tous curieux, et s'ils mourraient d'envie de le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour venir en aide à Harry, ils comprenaient pour autant le silence de Theo.

Theo picora dans son assiette, et repensa à l'air désespéré d'Harry, la main de Snape sur son épaule, et se dit à l'instant, pour la 14456ème fois, que cela avait du être horrible, et se demanda à quel point l'on pouvait se remettre de pareille expérience.

L'ambiance était morose, voire morbide. Personne à table ne parlait, et tous semblaient absorbés par leurs pensées, toutes dirigées vers Harry. Ils espéraient simplement que le jeune homme brun retrouverait cette joie de vivre et cette bonne humeur qui était, parfois, la sienne, et qu'il ne lui faudrait pas de nouveau passer, sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, par une période de dépression et de tristesse.

Ron et Hermione achevèrent de dîner les premiers, et se dirigèrent vers le parc du lycée. Les élèves de dernières années étaient en effet autorisés à sortir du château dans la soirée, jusqu'au maximum l'heure fatidique de 00h00.

Bien sur, les professeurs leur conseillaient avec insistance de plutôt passer ce temps à travailler, mais quelques élèves paraissaient plus enclins à profiter du climat doux et estival qu'à réviser un devoir d'Algèbre dont ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire…

Theo, Blaise, Neuville et Pansy restèrent seuls à table, et la discussion, petit à petit, renaquit de ses cendres, et ils vinrent tout naturellement à discuter des cours qu'ils auraient à suivre le lendemain. Tout cela paraissait certes fort fade en comparaison des problèmes qui étaient leurs, qu'il s'agisse de Harry, ou d'autre chose.

Mais tous quatre étaient réellement impatients de connaître leur nouveau professeur de pratique instrumentale. La musique était avec l'art pratique la matière préférée des Serpentards, tandis que Neuville se révélait être incapable de pratiquer avec grâce d'aucun instrument. Blaise et Theo lui avaient proposé l'année passée de s'essayer au tambour, mais ici aussi, Neuville s'était ridiculisé, et avait joué d'une telle manière que tous préféraient ne pas même avoir à jamais s'en souvenir.

Neuville tremblait d'avance, à l'idée qu'il ait à subir demain quatre heures consécutives d'instrument, et surtout, qu'il ait à choisir un instrument. Mais cela donnerait, comme tous les ans, l'occasion aux élèves de parier. Même si ceux qui misaient sur une maîtrise supportable de Neuville de l'instrument de l'année, au fil des ans, s'étaient présentés moins nombreux.

La discussion s'anima quand ils en virent aux rumeurs qui courraient sur les professeurs, et Pansy avança qu'elle était certaine d'avoir croisé Binns, hier dans la nuit – elle ne précisa pas ce qu'elle faisait à pareille heure dans cette aile du château, mais ne parvint toutefois pas à empêcher un rougissement de s'emparer de ses joues -, se rendant dans la chambre de MacGonagall. En vérité, il lui rapportait tout simplement son manuel de tricot (les deux professeurs étaient passionnés de tricot) , mais cela, aucun d'entre eux ne le saurait jamais. Et il était bien plus facile de s'imaginer Binns en pervers qu'en fana de tricot…

L'heure tournait, et l'horloge pointait vers 22h30, et rares étaient les élèves encore présents dans la Grande salle. Le petit groupe de quatre élèves se décida pour une petite promenade dans le parc. Ils saluèrent Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient à proximité du lac, et se décidèrent pour une petite pause près d'un banc, à proximité de l'entrée de la tour Serpentard.

Blaise en profita pour propose une cigarette à Theo qui accepta, et bien que cela soit interdit par le règlement (mais Dumbledore ne disait rien, il se contentait de récupérer les paquets, et Harry avait convaincu Draco que s'il les gardait, c'était pour mieux les fumer en cachette, ou les offrir à Mme Rusard en l'échange de services dont ils préféraient tous ignorer la nature…). Ils discutèrent quelques instants, quand ils entendirent des éclats de rire se rapprochant. Dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit, ils distinguèrent Seamus et Colin, et ce qui frappa Theo… Seamus tenait la main de Colin dans la sienne, et tous deux semblaient être plus que de simples compagnons. Theo avala sa salive avec difficulté, déglutit, et sentit son cœur se briser en un million de petits morceaux de verre.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne sembla le remarquer, et Theo, à grande peine, ravala sa souffrance et la dissimula sous son masque de bonne humeur et de charme.

La lune était pleine ce soir là, et ses rayons transperçaient les arbres qui dissimulaient les élèves réunis au ciel. Le vent soufflait fébrilement dans les branchages, et venait caresser la peau à nu de Théo. Il sentit la main de Blaise posée sur son épaule, et réalisa que Seamus et Colin avaient depuis longtemps quitté le lieu, et il s'aperçut du mince sourire qui illuminait le visage avenant de Blaise, qui n'avait certes rien compris de l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à l'Irlandais, mais qui avait deviné que Théo s'était à nouveau égaré dans un de ces moments de perte, de fuite, et que dans ces instants là, si personne ne s'en occupait, le jeune homme pouvait s'en aller si loin dans ses pensées qu'il en arrivait à s'oublier lui-même.

Theo retourna son sourire à Blaise et il le suivit, tous rentrant dans le Château, dont les fenêtres restaient ouvertes (elles étaient situées si en hauteur qu'il était incapable pour quiconque de pénétrer dans le château). Ils passèrent devant Mr Anderson, le concierge sympathique et muet de l'établissement.

Theo se sépara du groupe et se dirigea vers sa chambre, gravissant avec patience les étages qui le séparaient des combles. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, se défit de son manteau, et par curiosité, alla frapper à la porte de Draco. N'obtenant pas de réponses, il ouvrit la porte discrètement. Le jeune homme blond était adossé au montant de son lit, visage entre les mains, et s'était mis à sangloter. Et peut être pour la deuxième fois de son existence, Theo pu observer Draco Malefoy pris dans une irrésistible crise de larmes.

Il préféra fermer la porte, se doutant que Draco ne lui pardonnerait pas d'intervenir à cet instant, et qu'il vaudrait mieux en discuter avec lui le lendemain.

Pour autant, il se demandait avec crainte dans quel état se trouvait alors Harry. Draco se trouvait-il dans cet état à cause du jeune homme brun, de son sommeil, ou parce qu'autre chose s'était passé, et qu'il s'était déroulé un certain nombre de choses dont il ignorait tout.

Theo se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se leva en un tour de main, attacha sa chevelure longue et ondulée au moyen d'un nœud élastique et se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour se faufiler entre ses couvertures, les rejetant vite rapidement, étouffant sous les morceaux de tissus. Il se tortilla dans son lit pendant quelques minutes, l'esprit plein de question, de remord, de doutes, de déception et d'angoisse. Ca avait vraiment été une "journée de merde"…

Theo se glissa hors de son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, et il se fit la remarque qu'Harry risquait d'être fortement déçu s'il ne pouvait assister à la première du lendemain: les quatre heures de pratique musicale avec un professeur dont ils ignoraient encore jusqu'au nom.

Theo était entièrement nu, mais sans scrupule, il ouvrit grand la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'accouda à la rambarde, saisit son paquet de cigarette, et tandis qu'il expirait la fumée en un nuage vaporeux et diffus, et que son souffle se perdait au fin fond de sa cage thoracique, il se dit qu'une année de plus commençait réellement, et que malgré tous ces aléas de la vie, malgré ses moments de frustration de crainte, de souffrance qui faisait de son quotidien ce qu'il était, il regretterait, d'ici à mi-Juillet, la vie qui avait pu être la sienne, sept années durant.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla de bonne heure, et il se redressa immédiatement après s'être vigoureusement frotté les yeux, pour comprendre qu'il était seulement 5 heure, et que l'aube tendait à peine à naître. Il se leva de son lit, et constata qu'il n'était qu'en boxer. Il se souvint alors s'être débarrassé de son pyjama plus tôt dans la nuit, et le ramassa et se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Il soupira longuement, se rappelant les évènements de la veille au matin.

Harry refit rapidement le lit, et posa sa main sur son front. Il n'était plus du tout chaud. Il observa l'horloge. 5 heures et cinq minutes… Il hésita l'espace d'un instant… Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, ouvrit le vestiaire, et saisit ses affaires. Il enfila son jean par-dessus le pantalon de pyjama, et se débarrassa de sa courte veste de malade pour la troquer contre son T-shirt court et serré. Il plia le haut de pyjama, et retourna le poser sur son lit.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'infirmerie, et comme à son habitude, Pomfresh avait laissé ouverte la porte, devinant à l'avance qu'Harry se réveillerait bien plus tôt qu'elle, et que de toute façon, ces crises n'étant que psychologiques, elle avait suffisamment confiance en le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il ne courrait pas le risque de quitter l'infirmerie s'il ne se sentait pas apte à le faire.

Harry reviendrait dans la journée, remercie Pomfresh. Il ferma la porte de l'infirmerie, inspira à fond, saisissant son courage à deux mains. Il s'en voulait pour Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il n'en était pas capable. Il comprendrait.

Harry savait parfaitement que ce qui faisait enrager le blond c'était cette relation privilégiée qu'il entretenait avec Théo. Tout comme il devinait que le jeune Malefoy jalousait son ami pour sa proximité, complicité, et pour ce secret, qu'il n'avait divulgué qu'au garçon cheveux anthracites. Harry arriva à proximité de la tour Serpentard, longeant un couloir déjà baigné d'un soleil naissant, et la lumière de l'aube venait éblouir Harry, qui venait de passer une journée presque entière dans la pénombre artificielle de l'infirmerie.

Le jeune brun marcha lentement, se perdant dans ses pensées, réfrénant les sentiments forts et puissants qui menaçaient de prendre possession de son cœur à tout instant. Il parut se passer une éternité avant qu'il ne se retrouve au pied de la tour Serpentard. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, grimpa les premiers étages, pour enfin arriver sur le pallier du dernier. Trois portes s'offraient à lui, sa chambre, celle de Draco, et celle de Theo.

Harry resta planté devant les portes pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se décider pour celle de Draco. Il pénétra dans la chambre, plongée dans le noir le plus total, ou presque (Draco ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil s'il faisait trop clair), et distingua une forme endormie au pied du lit.

Il reconnut son ami blond, la tête entre ses bras, eux-mêmes appuyés sur le sommet de ses genoux.

Il eut un sourire amoureux pour le blond, et souleva habilement le corps fin et longiligne de son ami, tout juste en caleçon.

Il l'allongea dans son lit. Ils ne commenceraient qu'à 10 heures aujourd'hui, il lui restait quelques heures de sommeil. Harry s'assit à même le sol, et sa tête faisait face à celle de Draco endormie. Il soupira discrètement, sentant son cœur se serrer à la vue de son ange endormi.

Il s'avança doucement du visage du blond, et l'espace d'une seconde, porta ses lèvres contre les siennes, n'exerçant qu'une infime pression, toute en retenue, de peur de le réveiller. Harry sentit son cœur se fendre au moment d'écarter le visage de celui de Draco.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se débarrassé de son pantalon, de son pyjama et de son t-shirt, pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois en boxer. Il glissa dans le lit, se colla à Draco, et s'efforça de retenir du mieux qu'il le pu les larmes incontrôlables qui vinrent couler le long de ses joues. Il colla son visage humide contre l'angle formé par le coup et la clavicule du blond, et ne pu pour autant pas réfréner ses larmes.

Draco du les sentir glisser sur sa peau à lui, et descendre le long de ses épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux, sortant à grande peine de son sommeil. Il parut s'étonner de la présence du brun, collé contre lui, dans son propre lit. Il voulut l'interroger du regard, mais s'aperçut que le brun s'endormait à son tour, et d'un geste du pouce, il essuya le visage de son ami, et soupira longuement.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi difficile?

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Harry se réveilla de nouveau, et portant son regard sur l'immonde radioréveil de son ami, s'aperçut qu'il avait dépassé le temps imparti à Draco, et surtout, eu peur de devoir lui fournir des explications si celui-ci se réveillait avant lui. Connaissant le sommeil de plomb de Draco, Harry ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis, mais mieux valait être prudent que de se trouver dans une situation embarrassante.

Harry planta son regard sur le corps parfait et endormi du blond platine, et il s'amusa une fois encore à porter ses lèvres à hauteur de celles de Draco, puis les appuya légèrement contre celles-ci, se délectant du sentiment inexplicable de bonheur qui s'emparait de ses neurones à cet instant précis, sentiment contrôlable, qu'Harry était persuadé de ne pas même avoir envie de contrôler.

A regret, il quitta le lit, et entreprit de récupérer ses affaires posées à même le sol. Il lança un dernier regard à Draco, puis quitta la chambre.

Il était 8h35 du matin.

Harry entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit silencieusement les volets, laissant le soleil inonder la pièce, et il jeta ses affaires dans un coin. Il se retrouva en caleçon, accoudé à la fenêtre à son tour, et resta quelques minutes à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Selon ses calculs, il lui restait à peu près dix minutes avant que Draco et Theo ne se réveille.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et entrepris longuement de se doucher, précautionneusement, comme pour effacer, un an après, les traces d'une souillure qui se rappelait sans cesse à lui.

A peine sortait-il de la cabine de la douche qu'il entendit le réveil de Draco se mettre en route, et, une seconde après, celui de Théo l'accompagner. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit en souriant les grognements de frustration conjoints des deux garçons. Harry se remit à sa toilette, n'essayant pas même de se coiffer, laissant ses cheveux tomber par mèches devant son œil gauche, tandis que les autres se redressaient en épis. Il enfila un pantalon noir en lin, un t-shirt rouge vif, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sous son lit: il le cachait pour éviter que Théo ne lui en pique à longueur de journée, et s'en autorisa une, attendant que ses amis soient prêts.

Harry réprima un tremblement, pour allumer sa cigarette, s'efforçant de ne pas se poser de question sur l'attitude qu'il aurait à avoir avec chacun d'entre eux, et se décida pour un comportement habituel.

Harry, avant toute chose, voulait d'abord remercier Théo (il se doutait fortement que le garçon n'avait pas du quitter son chevet avant que Pomfresh ne le lui ordonne), et s'excuser auprès de Draco.

Le jeune Malefoy était venu dans la soirée, la veille, le réconforter. Mais les questions du blond l'avaient mis mal à l'aise, aussi s'était-il montré agressif, voire légèrement méchant. Mais il pensait que Draco comprendrait. Ou tout du moins il le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Harry écrasa son mégot contre le rebord de la fenêtre, puis le cacha dans une petite boite, elle-même enfermée dans un renforcement du mur. Il rangea son paquet, et fourra quelques feuilles, crayons et pinceaux dans son sac. Il n'avait que Musique et pratique artistique libre aujourd'hui, et comme tous ses camarades, il attendait avec impatience de connaître le nouveau professeur.

Harry avait toujours était doué en tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et la musique n'avait pas fait exception. Alors que Théo, s'il se montrait bon, peinait à travailler et progresser, avec Draco, Harry s'était vite vu élire élève le plus doué de son année à Serpentard. Harry jouait du violoncelle, et Draco du piano.

Le brun entendit Draco se lever, et Théo le suivre. Il détourna son attention des deux jeunes hommes, se rendant compte que Ron courrait déjà dans le parc (leur professeur de Sport, Monsieur Fol Œil, était persuadé qu'une bonne journée ne pouvait commencer que part une heure ininterrompue de course).

Harry sortit de sa chambre, décidé à descendre prendre un petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas mangé la veille, et son estomac avait entrepris de le lui rappeler assez bruyamment. En sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec Théo qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à descendre. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis d'un commun accord, invisible et muet, ils se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Théo caressa la joue de Harry, puis vint l'embrasser. Et le doute s'insinua dans leur esprit à tous deux. Ce baiser était légèrement plus appuyé que tous ceux qui avaient pu succéder. Ils s'y étaient habitués, aux précédents, et leurs amis (mis à part Draco) également. Mais celui-ci était différent.

Harry pour la première fois, avait envie de s'y laisser aller.

D'y succomber comme l'on tombe dans l'océan d'une hauteur de cent mètres.

De fermer les yeux et de laisser un sentiment nouveau à chaque fois envahir son estomac, son cœur, son cerveau.

Théo sentit son trouble, et décida de passer sous silence cet instant particulier, ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de Harry, et descendit en courant les escaliers, laissant le jeune brun seul sur le pallier, avec un sourire béat.

A peine remis de ses émotions, Harry se tourna vers les escaliers, avant d'entendre la porte de Draco s'ouvrir, et d'entendre le blond l'appeler, presque timidement.

Harry se retourna vers son ami et ils restèrent une bonne minute avant de s'interroger mutuellement du regard.

Quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire, Harry le regrettait maintenant. Il hésita quelques secondes, porta son regard vers le sol et rougit timidement avant de prendre la parole.

"Je suis désolé Draco… je n'aurais jamais du te dire que je ne pensais pas que tu tenais suffisamment à moi"

Draco eut un soupir de soulagement et se rapprocha doucement du brun qui continuait à parler

"… mais tu dois comprendre que tout ce que je t'ai dit, je l'ai dit parce que j'ai peur, et parce que je ne suis pas encore capable de t'en parler. Et j'espère que tu sais maintenant que tu comptes autant pour moi que Théo… Et si Théo est au courant, ça ne veut pas dire tout que j'aime plus Théo que je ne t'aime…"

Draco eut le souffle coupé.

"…mais si à lui je n'ai pas peur de…"

Draco s'approcha de Harry, et le fit taire. Il leva la main droite, et avec elle, un bas de pyjama.

"Je crois que tu as oublié ça, cette nuit…"

Draco se pencha vers Harry. L'espace de temps d'approximativement une seconde durant lequel les lèvres de Drac furent séparées de leur objectif marqua d'un jour blanc l'existence d'Harry. Jamais le brun n'aurait cru que son cœur soit capable de ne pas battre aussi longtemps. Une éternité passa, et Harry, figé, stupéfié, sentit les lèvres douces du blond se poser au croisement droit de ses lèvres et de ses joues.

Le blond se recula. Il n'avait pas embrassé Harry mais presque. Et aussitôt, une foule de questions, de sentiments contradictoires, de peurs, s'empara de son esprit. Par lâcheté il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry, qui resta, planté comme une abruti, seul une nouvelle fois sur le pallier.

Un autre sourire, délicat et timide, vint éclairer son visage. Harry secoua la tête, lâcha le bas de pyjama contre le sol, et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Par chance, tous s'y trouvaient déjà. Et personne n'insista plus d'une seconde sur son état du santé, courant le risque d'être foudroyé du regard, soit par Théo, soit par Draco.

Harry avala une montagne de croissants, et se dit que cette journée, de toute façon, ne pourrait pas être pire que la précédente.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

A dix heures moins cinq, une petite vingtaine d'élèves, des quatre maisons confondues, répartis alphabétiquement, se retrouvèrent devant l'amphithéâtre le plus petit du lycée: l'auditorium. Harry se retrouvait entouré de Draco, Théo, Neuville et tous les quatre attendaient avec une impatience non contenue l'arrivée de leur professeur. Ils n'eurent qu'à patienter cinq minutes, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de l'intérieur.

Les élèves passèrent sous le regard inquisiteur d'un jeune homme, grand, aux longs cheveux noirs, lisses et soyeux, le visage fin et anguleux, et allèrent directement s'asseoir en silence, Harry et Draco se mettant côte à côte, Neuville et Théo faisant de même derrière eux. Tous s'assirent en silence.

Le professeur vint se planter au cœur du petit amphi, et d'une voix glaciale, qui fendit l'air en deux, siffla:

" Vous ais-je invité à vous asseoir?"

L'ambiance refroidit d'un coup.

Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un mouvement, et attendirent en silence que le nouveau venu ne les invite à s'asseoir.

Après une minute d'attente insupportable, où les mouches n'osaient même plus voler, le professeur d'un signe négligeant de la main, les poussa à retrouver leurs sièges.

"Bonjour à tous et à toutes"

Il marqua une pause, attendit une réponse, qui vint en chœur.

"Je me présente: Tom Jedusor, chef d'orchestre et pianiste. Deux choses…"

Un blanc.

"Je serai intraitable"

Deuxième blanc.

"Assimilez bien le fait que pour moi, quelque soit le résultat des tests que je m'apprête à vous faire passer, vous resterez des minables".

Un autre blanc, et le jeune homme se dirigea vers Draco, et un horrible sourire, démoniaque, vint s'afficher sur son visage.

"Draco Malefoy je suppose. Votre père est un **très** bon ami à moi. Je suis sûr que dans votre nullité, vous saurez atteindre un quart du tiers de sa prestance".

Le professeur se dirigea vers le cœur de l'amphi, sortit une liste de son sac, et désigna d'un geste de main les instruments entreposés sur l'estrade, au cas où les élèves n'auraient pas pu apporter le leur.

Il parcourut la liste de ses yeux jades inexpressifs, et un autre rictus illumina son faciès plus que plaisant à l'œil.

"Neuville Longdubat, je vous en prie, faîtes nous une démonstration de vos talents…"

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC…**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

VOILA! Fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus, encore une fois, et que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé trop sadique ou trop méchant hein… j'espère plein de revieeeeeeeeeeews!

Pas de lemon, pas trop de bisoux, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien avancé… Pour Jedusor, l'idée m'est venue en bac blanc de math, et si j'ai foiré l'épreuve, je suis quand même bien content de cet après midi là

Donc Seamus est un connard, Snape un abruti, et Harry… bah on en saura plus la prochaine fois, si suite il y a… Ca ne tient qu'à vous mes petit(e)s ami(e)s.

Ce chapitre est dédié à ma Loupiotte d'amour J'espère que je t'ai convertie au Fanfiction

Bon, je suis très content d'avoir fini, et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews. J'espère en avoir des tonnes, et pouvoir passer mon après midi à y répondre.

Que dire de plus? Je me répète, mais j'aime bien cette fic, donc elle risque de durer….

Voili voilou les amis…

Merci à toutes vos reviews du chapitre deux, ça me fait énormément plaisir, et j'y réponds dès que j'ai le temps!

_Le prochain chapitre: Cold as Ice, Seamus s'explique avec Théo, Théo avec Harry, Draco tombe amoureux, Harry se perd entre deux histoires, Snape s'excuse et s'explique…_

**Je vous aime! **


	4. Lover, You Should've Come Over

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR bien sur, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating:** T pour un ou deux chapitres encore… Voire même un peu plus si je fais durer le plaisir….

**Résumé:** UA, Harry, Draco et les autres vivent des jours plus ou moins heureux à Poudlard, lycée privé perdu de Hushire, au fin fond de l'Irlande. Theo et Harry se découvrent un amour commun pour les hommes, l'un pour les roux, l'autre pour les blonds.

**Note:** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note 2:** Je vais essayer d'être assez cohérent et réaliste dans cette fic, donc n'attendez pas de lemon trop tôt…

**Note 3:** Imaginons que dans cet UA, l'homosexualité est chose aussi courante de l'hétérosexualité… bah quoi, on peut rêver non…

**Note 4:** Je suis désolé, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. J'ai plus une minute pour moi, et j'ai vraiment essayé de mettre cette suite le plus vite possible… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de répondre aux reviews prochainement, tout dépendra de la situation de mon lycée, bloqué (par moi, entre autres… hihi).

**Note 5: Chapitre un peu plus court (en plus) mais assez intense je pense! Voilà la suite donc.**

**Lover, You Should've Come Over**

Tom Jedusor était en réalité … une sorte de star. Tous à Poudlard avaient déjà entendu ce nom, sans pour autant qu'ils aient été capables de mettre un visage sur ce nom si connu.

Neuville s'avança vers l'estrade, sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-inquiet de ses camarades. Le brun tremblait déjà, et le regard froid et impérieux que lui lança Jedusor alors qu'il saisissait une flûte (seul instrument qu'il maîtrisait d'une manière à peu près potable) ne fut pas pour l'encourager.

Neuville souffla quelques secondes dans l'instrument, sans tenter d'en tirer le moindre son "beau" ou "agréable" à l'oreille, avant d'entamer une petite mélodie irlandaise, locale.

Neuville acheva son minuscule récital au bout de deux minutes, et attendit le verdict. Harry lui lança un regard plutôt encourageant: il n'avait pas été catastrophique.

Neuville, mis en confiance, s'autorisa un petit sourire timide.

Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire.

La voix de Jedusor s'éleva claquante, sèche.

"Pourquoi souriez vous, Longdubat? De votre nullité? Ou dois-je craindre que votre pathétique prestation soit parmi les "meilleures", et croyez moi, il m'est difficile de la qualifier ainsi, qu'il me soit donné à entendre aujourd'hui?"

Le sourire de Neuville s'éteignit aussitôt, et son visage prit une teinte blafarde assez déprimante.

"Sortez d'ici, pauvre minable"

Les élèves sentirent l'atmosphère se refroidir considérablement. Harry fusilla Jedusor du regard.

Neuville lui, tentait de calmer sa respiration. Hyperventiler face à un type du calibre de Jedusor ne devait pas être chose très agréable. Valait-il mieux alors éviter.

"Excusez… Excusez-moi, Monsieur?"

Jedusor s'avança à grand pas, plein d'élégance, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Neuville.

"Votre nullité me souille. Quittez cette pièce, et ne prenez plus part à mes cours avant d'être capable d'autre chose…"

Neuville reprit sa respiration, et recula machinalement, rétablissant une distance minimale de sécurité entre lui et son professeur, au visage impassible.

"Bien Monsieur"

Il inspira de nouveau, puis se dirigea, tête basse, vers ses affaires, avant de prendre la direction de la porte sous le regard compatissant d'Harry et de Theo.

Draco, lui fusillait du regard Jedusor, pas encore remis de l'affront larvé dont il avait été la victime.

Quelques secondes passèrent, après que Neuville ait quitté la salle, dans le silence le plus assourdissant qu'il leur ait été donné de connaître à Poudlard. Même Snape ne faisait pareil effet…

Le professeur déjà détesté se caressa le menton quelques secondes, puis, sourire au lèvres, se tourna vers Draco, qui le fixa lui aussi dans le blanc des yeux.

"Monsieur Malfoy, je vous pris de bien vouloir vous donner la peine."

Il tendit l'index vers le piano à queue qui trônait au milieu de l'estrade. Jedusor eut un autre sourire mauvais, puis s'appuya négligemment contre le mur, d'un geste plein de grâce et d'une préciosité toute admirative.

Draco lança un regard à Theo et Harry, qui lui renvoyèrent, plein de soutien. Il se leva avec toute la noblesse dont il se sentait emplis à cet instant, et se dirigea vers le piano.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret, régla le siège pendant quelques secondes, puis tendit les mains vers le clavier, les maintenant en l'air, dans un silence attentif.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et quelques murmures (dont un méprisant de Jedusor) se firent entendre.

Puis il joua.

Magnifiquement bien selon Harry.

Magiquement pour Theo.

Exceptionnellement pour tous.

La dernière étude de Chopin avait toujours été sa préférée. Pleine d'un désespoir contenu, maîtrisé. La plus difficile à jouer aussi, quasi-immaîtrisable. Mais Draco ne connaissait aucune difficulté qui ne soit surmontable.

Trois minutes s'écoulèrent.

Puis Draco releva la tête, et quitta son siège, avant de venir s'installer debout au centre de l'estrade, face à Jedusor toujours muet.

Lequel reprit la parole aussitôt.

"Très bon Draco. Je vous mettrait dans le groupe C".

Quel groupe?

Draco se tourna vers Harry et Theo, avant de regarder, interrogateur et attentif, Jedusor, l'incitant à préciser son propos.

Sa voix claquante s'éleva de nouveau comme un fouet.

"Oui, le groupe des moyens".

Jedusor lui indiqua d'un vague geste de la main qu'il pouvait disposer, et retourner s'asseoir.

Draco était rouge de rage. Jamais il n'avait été un "moyen". Il n'aimait pas l'ostracisme de son père. Mais merde… il était un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy n'est JAMAIS moyen…

Jedusor fit passer le reste de la classe, pendant une bonne heure. Tous sans exception se retrouvèrent dans le groupe D (nuls mais pas perdus), ou quelques rares élus purent rejoindre Draco dans le groupe C.

Vint l'heure pour Harry de passer.

Il attendit que Jedusor prononce son nom, avant de venir, Violoncelle sous le bras, sur l'estrade.

L'homme brun l'observa avec attention, puis avant qu'il ne commence à jouer, glissa à vois basse, de manière à ce que seul Harry puisse l'entendre:

"Relevez le niveau, Potter. Snape est un abruti, il ne reconnaît pas la talent. Ne me forcez pas à lui accorder raison sur votre cas."

Harry sourit timidement au professeur, étonné d'une telle maque de sympathie. Non, pas de sympathie. De neutralité…

Puis il se mit à jouer, lui aussi, une suite de Bach.

Les premières notes graves et profondes résonnèrent longtemps dans l'amphithéâtre. La musicalité du jeu d'Harry était tout bonnement exceptionnelle, et comme à l'accoutumée, tous furent estomaqués par la virtuosité de son archet.

Le rythme mécanique de la pièce s'accéléra, et tous furent projetés dans un autre temps. Dans une autre dimension, créée pour usage unique, à la seule gloire de la musique qu'incarnait alors le jeune homme brun.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où tous perdirent et notion du temps, et simple envie de détacher leur regard de l'archet fendant l'air d'Harry. Imperturbable, yeux clos, Harry accéléra encore le mouvement, et le morceau, dans un concert de notes, tendit à s'achever.

Quatre notes profondes, parmi les plus graves qu'il puisse tirer de son instrument, s'élevèrent lentement, accompagnant l'auditoire dans son retour vers le monde "réel".

Un silence assourdissant envahi l'endroit, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry. Sa main était impeccablement parallèle à son instrument, et l'archet épousait cette forme, cette incarnation de la tranquillité que le jeune homme évoquait à l'instant.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, puis eut un sourire timide, voilé et discret.

Jedusor s'approcha de lui, et à vois basse, le gratifiant au passage d'un sourire qu'Harry fut le seul à percevoir, il conclut:

"Snape est un abruti… Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte".

Il invita Harry à reprendre sa place.

Puis il déclara, plus fort, à l'attention de tous.

"Vous serez seul à composer le groupe A, Monsieur Potter. Venez donc me voir après la classe, que nous en discutions".

Et Harry crut sentir le regard de Draco, partagé entre jalousie et admiration, lui brûler le dos.

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

La journée s'acheva sans encombre. Harry était resté muet à la suite de son entretien avec Jedusor, mais au vu du sourire qu'il arborait, ni Draco, ni Theo, ne firent le moindre commentaire.

Vers 8 heures, tous se retrouvèrent dans la Grande salle pour dîner, et se livrer leurs premières impressions.

Seul Harry manquait à l'appel, mais le jeune homme avait l'habitude d'arriver en retard.

En réalité, le brun se promenait dans le parc, alors que le jour commençait à peine à s'éteindre, et que le soleil couchant éclairait encore d'une lumière orangée tous les arbres de l'endroit.

Harry ruminait. Son entrevue avec Jedusor avait été fort éprouvante.

Oh Harry avait été ravi de se voir dispensé de cours commun de pratique instrumentale. Et encore plus de se voir accorder deux heures de cours particuliers avec l'un des musiciens les plus accompli de ces dernières années.

Le seul problème qui taraudait le jeune Potter était assez simple à comprendre.

Harry aimait Draco. Draco était jaloux de lui, et de Theo. Theo aimait Seamus, qui aimait lui Colin. Harry n'aimait pas Theo, mais sentait qu'un rien pourrait faire basculer leur relation dans un autre chose qu'il se plaisait de plus en plus à imaginer.

Mais le plus grave…

Le plus terrifiant…

C'était bel et bien que son tout nouveau professeur de musique lui faisait de l'effet.

Oh, il ne se contentait pas de l'impressionner, de le terroriser, ou d'exciter sa haine…

A vrai dire, il excitait autre chose.

Pour être clair, Harry en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante: Jedusor le faisait bander.

Harry se promena encore cinq minutes, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée principale, rappelé à l'ordre par son estomac qui réclamait.

Il avançait tête baissée dans les couloirs, avant de tomber nez à nez avec Snape, lui aussi, apparemment, plongé dans ses pensées.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, face à face, avant de s'affronter du regard un court instant.

Snape pris la parole le premier, après s'être discrètement raclé la gorge, un peu gêné.

"Monsieur Potter. Bien que votre comportement ait été inadmissible, et qu'en aucun cas je ne saurai vous en excuser, comprenez bien que ma grande mansuétude vous invite à participer à mon cours prochain, et qu'en aucun cas je ne pourrais souhaiter passer plus de temps avec vous, et que vous mettre en retenue équivalant à gâcher un de mes rares moments de tranquillité, autrement dit, durant lequel je me tiens éloigné de vos faces d'abrutis à tous… Enfin bref. Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur de votre attitude."

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Snape était plus ou moins en train de s'excuser.

"Mais si vous persistez à me fixer avec des yeux pareils, Monsieur Potter, et si une quelconque autre personne venait à apprendre que j'ai pu me montrer magnanime, je me verrai dans l'obligation de durcir mon caractère si pareil évènement venait à se reproduire".

Harry hocha la tête, avant de remercier en un souffle son professeur d'art.

Snape fixa Harry pendant quelques secondes, et eut un rictus qui pouvait s'apparenter de loin, de très loin, à un sourire désolé.

Harry avait beau l'haïr, il demeurait que certaines raisons, et une certaine confiance en le bonhomme, l'avaient amené à se confier à lui plutôt qu'à un autre de ses professeurs.

Snape rajusta sa veste, épousseta sa chemise, puis d'un signe de tête, salua Harry avant de le devancer dans la Grande salle.

Harry était persuadé qu'en entrant, le professeur si contrasté avait balancé l'un de ses habituels regards haineux à l'assemblée.

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

_Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle_

Theo s'était assis à côté de Seamus, qui avait abandonné pour quelques minutes son ignoble petit ami blond. Ils avaient fini de manger, aussi discutaient-ils, un peu à l'écart du groupe, qui éclatait toutes les trois secondes de rire (Ron avait déniché un bouquin de blagues pornographiques l'été passé dans l'une des chambres de ses frères).

Theo s'efforçait d'être sympathique. Il fallait sourire! Etre Théo quoi! Mais dans sa tête, deux garçons se battaient en duels, souvent nus, (hiihihi), et le pauvre Serpentard ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être aussi compliquées? Dans les fanfictions (Harry et Theo étaient de grands fans de fanfictions), les choses étaient toujours beaucoup plus simples. Le garçon tombait amoureux. L'autre aussi. Ils s'embrassaient, finissaient plus ou moins par coucher ensemble, et tout allait toujours pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Avec de la chance, ils finissaient même par tomber enceints (Theo n'avait aucune idée de comment, mais ces auteurs de fanfictions, ils en étaient convenus avec Harry, étaient tous plus malades les uns que les autres…)

Alors pourquoi sa vie à lui devait-elle être une successions d'échecs, de réussites inattendues mais pas souhaitées. Pourquoi Seamus ne pouvait-il pas simplement tomber amoureux de lui?

Theo soupira, imperceptiblement, tandis que Seamus continuait de lui raconter à grand coup de détails sa relation avec Colin, qui était "absolument super géniale" ou encore "tellement bandante que là encore il ne pouvait pas se contrôler".

Alors Theo pour éviter d'exploser de rage et de tristesse devant tous se contentait-il d'acquiescer, de sourire de temps en temps, et surtout e mater outrageusement le roux.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent ainsi, avant qu'Harry ne rejoigne discrètement leur table, et ne s'asseye à côté de Theo, après avoir embrassé un certain blond sur la joue.

Il se servit une misérable portion de raviolis, avant de se plonger dans la conversation que son presque frère entretenait avec un certain roux, qui ne le laissait pas insensible (Theo, pas Harry).

Habilement, après un forcing d'une dizaine de minutes, il parvint à détourner le sujet de conversation et à le faire porter sur Jedusor.

Et à le mention du professeur de musique, une lumière s'alluma dans le regard de l'anthracite, lumière qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Les choses étaient décidément trop compliquées…

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

Harry, Theo et Draco avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, à l'écart du groupe, autour d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu que Theo avait pu dénicher dans les cuisines. L'avantage était que le petit ami de sa sœur travaillait à Poudlard. Et le garçon était prêt à tout pour s'attirer les faveurs du grand frère.

Harry et Theo débouchèrent la bouteille, et burent chacun une grande rasade du liquide ambrée. Draco leur arracha littéralement la bouteille des mains, avant d'en verser une bonne part dans sa gorge.

Les trois amis, assis à même le sol de la chambre de Theo discutèrent de tout et de rien. De Jedusor (et Harry crut distinguer de nouveau cette lueur dans le regard de Theo, avant de se rendre compte que la même était peut être en train d'illuminer le sien au même instant), sur lequel Draco déversa un lot considérable d'injures.

Puis ils se mirent à jouer à leur jeu favori: "tu mens ou tu bois".

Le but du jeu était simple. L'un d'entre eux devait poser une question, les deux autres devaient soit répondre et boire, soit mentir et se taire.

Harry commença, but une autre rasade d'alcool, avant de poser sa première question à Theo, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

"Que penses tu de Jedusor?"

Theo ouvrit la bouche avant qu'Harry ne l'interrompe.

"Hum, je ne te demande pas ton avis sur le professeur, mais sur le mec quoi… hum…"

Theo referma la bouche.

Il grogna puis tendit la bouteille à Draco, se privant de boisson.

"Rien du tout".

Harry eut un sourire satisfait, tandis que Draco, déjà un peu ivre, commençait à poser sa question.

"Harry! Que signifiait ce dessin, dans le parc, la dernière fois. Avec un "irlandais", un peu "roux sur les bords?"

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. De quel dessin parlait-il donc? Il prit la bouteille des mains de Draco, répondit qu'il n'en savait rien, et but longuement.

Pendant ce temps, le visage de Theo virait au rouge cramoisi.

Comment le jeu se finit-il? Aucun d'entre eux ne fut capable le lendemain matin de la préciser. Ils se réveillèrent tôt, tirés de leur sommeil salvateur par la lumière vive du soleil qui pénétrait dans la salle. Ils n'auraient cours qu'à 11 h aujourd'hui, aussi avaient-ils encore le temps de récupérer.

Draco s'étira longuement, avant de frapper involontairement la tête de Theo, elle-même posée sur le ventre d'Harry. Les trois garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux.

Harry le premier prit la parole.

"Dites, on a rien fait, hein?"

Sa voix trahissait d'un certain amusement.

Theo répondit, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

"Si on avait fait quelque chose, je doute que ton érection matinale ait été aussi … imposante".

Il éclata de rire, et plus encore dès qu'il aperçut la tête de Draco se tournait discrètement, et le visage du blond rougir violemment à la vue du pyjama de son ami.

Harry fusilla Theo du regard. Et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur du jeune Malfoy qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait été pris sur le fait.

Theo calma son rire, puis se leva soudainement, repoussant involontairement Harry, qui se retrouva allongé ou presque sur Draco. Le brun vira au cramoisi fluo.

Il resta deux secondes hésitants, le pyjama collé contre la cuisse du blond.

Puis il se releva, et se mit dans l'idée de tuer Theo.

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

**Voila! C'est déjà fini! Je sais que c'est court, mais promis, le prochain chapitre viendra beaucoup plus rapidement!**

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder, alors j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, bien que j'ai du passer sous silence pas mal de trucs pour ce chapitre de peur de les bacler.

**Petit Sondage**

**HPDM 1**

**HPBZ 2**

**HPTN 3**

**HPTJ 4**

**DMOC 5**

**DMBZ 6**

**TNSF 7**

**TNTJ 8**

**Le résultat ne sera pas définitif, la fic se finira de toute façon par un HPDM! Mais il s'agit de couples temporaires pour allonger l'intrigue! Hihi!**

**A bientôt! **

**Reviews!**

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**oOo**

**Je vous aime!**


	5. Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR bien sur, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating:** T pour un ou deux chapitres encore… Voire même un peu plus si je fais durer le plaisir….

**Résumé:** UA, Harry, Draco et les autres vivent des jours plus ou moins heureux à Poudlard, lycée privé perdu de Hushire, au fin fond de l'Irlande. Theo et Harry se découvrent un amour commun pour les hommes, l'un pour les roux, l'autre pour les blonds. Mais tous deux finissent par s'emmêler un peu les pinceaux

* * *

**Note:** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir! 

**Note 2:** LEMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Note 3:** Imaginons que dans cet UA, l'homosexualité est chose aussi courante de l'hétérosexualité… bah quoi, on peut rêver non…

**Note 4:** Vala, c'est fait! Je pense avoir répondu à toute les reviews! Précisez ici si ce n'est pas le cas! Elles me font toujours très plaisir, alors continuez!

**Note 5: Comme c'est précisé dans la note 3, un petit lemon, ou au moins lime, dans ce chapitre… Les résultats du sondage (pour l'instant, je poste ce chapitre tellement vite que je m'impressionne!) laisse entendre que vous préférez tous un HPDM… Bah nan!**

_

* * *

__Pensées d'Harry_ **

* * *

**

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

**Faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer**

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

**Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me**

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

La vie c'est un peu comme une chanson. Avec un début, une fin, et plein de trucs au milieu, qui te donnent envie d'arriver à la fin, d'en connaître tout, mais aussi de remonter au commencement, et de réécouter la chanson. 

Et là, c'était presque un refrain qu'il était en train de vivre…

Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement, laissant le soleil froid de cette matinée lui caresser la peau, nue, encore mate malgré l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas.

Harry se débarrassa de ses couvertures et saisit un boxer au vol, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes, qu'un jean taille basse délavé et troué aux genoux.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, prit rapidement sa douche, et en profita que Theo et Draco soient toujours en train de dormir pour essayer de coiffer un peu ses cheveux longs.

Après cinq minutes, il abandonna, rouge de honte quant au résultat et sa passa longuement la tête sous l'eau froide, dans le lavabo, pour se débarrasser des traces de gel qui subsistaient.

Harry passa encore cinq minutes dans la salle de bains, à contempler sans raison le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir face à lui, à s'examiner sous tous les angles. Harry poussa un soupir. Il n'était pas particulièrement prétentieux, mais avec ce jean, ce polo aux manches courtes et en col en V blanc assez près du corps, il était tout simplement … sexy?

Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, il se rendit directement près de sa fenêtre, sortit une cigarette de sa cachette et observa le parc se réveiller.

Harry perdit son regard dans la contemplation du lieu, encore humide de rosée, envahi par un soleil généreux et franc.

Ils n'avaient jamais connu de fin octobre si ensoleillée, et n'allaient pas s'en plaindre de si tôt.

Un grognement sourd résonna dans la pièce, tirant Harry à son rêve éveillé, et il su que Draco ou Theo venait de se réveiller.

Leur emploi du temps était somme toute assez génial. Modifiés fin septembre, pour atteindre sa forme définitive le 1er Octobre.

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, plus par habitude que pour en prendre connaissance, et s'attarda sur le vendredi, jour de la semaine qu'il préférait.

Puis un grand sourire s'empara de son visage.

On était vendredi!

Il commençait à 9 heures, avec trois heures de pratique artistique, puis déjeunerait pendant une heure et demi, avant de se rendre à 1 heure et demi de pratique instrumentale "privée" avec Jedusor, tandis que ses amis profiteraient eux déjà de leur week-end.

Mais Harry ne regrettait pour rien au monde de ne pas être libéré plus tôt. Les heures passées avec Jedusor étaient définitivement celles préférées du jeune brun, et un fort lien s'était installé entre lui et son professeur, haï pourtant du reste de ses élèves.

Draco s'était lassé de l'injurier, et c'était résolu à faire partie des "moyens", après avoir reçu une lettre enflammée de son père.

Car effectivement, Lucius Malefoy et Tom Jedusor étaient de très proches collaborateurs… Ami aurait été un terme trop fort, le père de Draco ne se liant avec personne, pas même sa femme ou son fils.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry finissait par être le seul défenseur de Jedusor, attisant au passage la jalousie de Draco ou de Theo.

Le brun finit rapidement sa cigarette, l'écrasa contre le rebord de la fenêtre et balança le mégot au loin, dans un petit massif de buissons collés à même la tour.

Il referma la fenêtre, rajusta son polo, épousseta la poussière blanchâtre qui recouvrait son jean et descendit dans la grande salle.

Il verrait Theo et Draco plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'heure, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Jedusor, et violoncelle à la main, il rêvait déjà à son prochain cours.

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombre, entre plaisanteries salaces de Ron, remarques ironiques de Theo, regards jaloux d'un Draco toujours décidé à ne rien tenter, réflexions moqueuses de Pansy sur la tenue d'Hermione, qui s'empressa aussitôt de lui lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus (Draco et Theo s'étaient aussitôt donné pour mission de découvrir ce que pouvaient cacher les deux jeunes filles). 

Harry se présenta avec dix minutes d'avance devant l'amphithéâtre désert, et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Jedusor l'attendit déjà à l'intérieur.

La pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, et Harry pénétra discrètement dans l'amphi pour se cacher au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre du mur sur lequel il s'adossa.

Jedusor était en train de jouer au piano.

Et effectivement, si Harry reconnaissait un certain talent à Draco, le jeu de Tom n'avait rien de comparable avec celui du blond.

Impassible, droit sur son siège, Jedusor les yeux clos acheva de jouer, un morceau inconnu d'Harry, et pourtant merveilleux.

Celui-ce ne su pas combien de temps il resta à écouter son professeur, ni quand celui-ci eut finit de jouer.

Harry était transporté par Jedusor, et la beauté froide qui se dégageait du personnage contrastait violemment avec son jeu flamboyant.

Et Harry devait admettre une chose: c'était terriblement bandant…

Jedusor remarqua Harry perdu dans ses pensées, et se dirigea vers lui, un rictus sévère sur le visage.

Harry se réveilla quant il sentit le souffle glacial de son professeur lui caresser la nuque.

"Monsieur Potter, depuis quand, dîtes moi, Tom Jedusor joue-t-il gratuitement?"

Harry se sentit rougir d'être pris sur le fait, quelque peu intimidé par le ton sarcastique du brun qui l'avait surpris.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Monsieur…"

Harry eut un pauvre sourire. Auquel répondit un plus franc de Jedusor.

La température dans la pièce du monter d'une dizaine de degré, car quand le pianiste posa sa main sur l'avant bras d'Harry, l'attirant vers l'estrade, le garçon se sentit rougir.

Non, il devait être violet maintenant…

Harry suivit son professeur, se sentant trembler.

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène, et Jedusor invita d'un geste de tête Harry à jouer l'œuvre qu'il avait à préparer.

Alors qu'il commençait à jouer, Harry sentit la main longiligne de Jedusor se poser sur sa nuque, et s'il savait que celui-ci n'effectuait ce geste que pour corriger légèrement la position de son cou par rapport au violoncelle, il ne pu empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine.

Il n'arrivait plus à jouer, et le faisait mécaniquement, trop préoccupé par la chaleur cuisante qui se dégageait de sa nuque, et quand Jedusor retira sa main de son cou, il ne pu empêcher un gémissement.

Harry rougit encore plus, si cela était possible, et arracha violemment son archet des cordes, reprenant son souffle sous le regard … plein d'envie de son professeur?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Harry baissa la tête, de honte? De timidité?

Et quant il sentit la main de Jedusor se poser à nouveau sur sa nuque, la seule musique qui parvint encore à ses oreilles fut celle conjuguée de l'œuvre inconnue pour piano qu'il venait d'entendre et celle terriblement excitante de la respiration saccadée de Jedusor.

Harry releva les yeux vers Jedusor, et dominé par son instinct, porta ses lèvres au contact de celles pâles et fines de l'homme.

L'attente parut insupportable, et les trois secondes de temps qui s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Harry et Jedusor, et leurs lèvres, restèrent séparés de quelques centimètres, fut réellement intenable.

Puis le contact vint. Et une décharge électrique transperça le cœur d'Harry, qui ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, laissant l'entrée libre à a langue agile de son professeur.

Deux secondes passèrent encore, de vertiges terribles, et les yeux fermés, une question en lettres d'or traversait le cerveau d'Harry: Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Son rythme cardiaque. Le jeu démoniaque de la langue de Jedusor. La respiration du pianiste. Les vertiges d'Harry.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait assit sur la piano, les mains dans le cou gracieux de Jedusor, et celles de celui-ci glissées sur son torse.

Un mouvement de hanche inattendu rapprocha les deux corps tendus des amants improvisés, et un autre gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry, vite rejoint par une flopé incohérente de mots qu'il n'avait pas même conscience de prononcer.

La main droite de Jedusor s'approcha dangereusement de son entrejambe, et Harry perdit tout contrôle, gémissant comme jamais, incitant son professeur à continuer.

Harry sentit la langue de Jedusor quitter sa bouche, et se ravisa de protester quand il la sentit se glisser sournoisement dans son cou.

Un frisson lui parcourut de nouveau l'échine, tandis que ses mains à lui appuyaient maintenant sur le bas du dos de l'homme, l'amenant à se rapprocher plus encore, à se coller.

La main de Jedusor quitta l'entrejambe douloureuse d'Harry tandis qu'elle lui caressait maintenant l'intérieur des cuisses, et que leurs deux érections se collaient.

Une autre phrase transperça le cerveau d'Harry: JE COUCHE AVEC JEDUSOR! JE COUCHE AVEC JEDUSOR!

Celui-ci n'était pas inactif, et sa langue vint caresser le lobe de l'oreille gauche d'Harry, le happant par intermittences, le suçotant frénétiquement, quand…

"Hum… HUM HUM…"

Harry détourna violemment la tête, tandis que Jedusor s'écartait de deux mètres d'Harry, complètement débraillés tous deux, le haletants et retenant avec peine quelques gémissements.

"Harry a oublié ses partitions… je pensais que…"

Le visage de Theo trahissait d'une immense tristesse.

D'un désespoir profond.

Aussitôt Harry su qu'il avait fait une belle connerie.

Une monumentale connerie.

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

Harry avait immédiatement quitté la salle, lançant un regard ambigu à Jedusor, qui trahissait à la fois d'une déception intense, celle de ne pas avoir pu finir ce qu'ils avaient entamé. 

Mais aussi lourd de reproches, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.

_"Putain je suis trop con! Mais merde! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça!"_

Harry tourna à gauche, empruntant un autre couloir. Il était sur que Theo s'était rendu dans sa chambre, et qu'il devait déjà s'être enfermé.

_"Jedusor! J'allais coucher avec Jedusor! Mais je l'aime même pas! Harry, Harry, quant on est malchanceux comme toi on évite de se mettre dans des situations pareilles…"_

Il arriva au pied de la tour Serpentard, et monta quatre à quatre les marches, sous le regard intrigué des premières et secondes années qui polluaient le passage.

_"Et ces putains de partitions! Pourquoi j'ai du les oublier! Merde!"_

Il arriva au dernier étage, et comme prévu, se retrouva face à la porte close de Theo.

"THEO! OUVRE! JE PEUX TOUT T'EXPLIQUER!"

La porte resta fermée. Il se passa dix secondes d'attentes, avant qu'un cri ne parvienne de l'autre côté.

"JE TE HAIS HARRY! BARRE TOI AVANT QUE JE TE TUE!"

Harry tambourina contre la porte, hurlant qu'il pouvait tout expliquer, sans même savoir comment il allait s'y prendre.

Parce qu'il n'y avait justement rien à expliquer.

"BARRE TOI! JE TE DETESTE!"

Harry frappa comme un forcené contre la porte pendant encore une minute avant d'arrêter essoufflé.

Puis il se dirigea en courrant vers sa chambre, passa dans la salle de bain, et à toute vitesse, ouvrit avec discrétion la porte mitoyenne avec la chambre de Theo.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Harry s'approcha du lit du jeune homme, et distingua la chevelure anthracite de Theo se répandre sur l'oreiller.

Celui-ci sentant la présence d'un intrus se releva aussitôt, le visage baigné de larmes.

Il eut un rictus méchant pour Harry, quitta son lit, s'approcha à distance du brun, muré dans son silence.

Puis son poing partit.

Et il s'écrasa contre la joue du brun.

"OUCHHHHHHH!"

Theo éclata de rire aussitôt, tout en continuant à pleurer.

"Putain! Tu m'avais jamais frappé…"

Harry était souffle coupé. Son Theo venait de le frapper. Et pas comme une fillette. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de sa joue, et il sentit qu'il était très légèrement ouvert.

Theo resta planté devant Harry, avant de se rendre compte de la violence de son geste. Il réprima un hoquet, et poussa Harry sur le lit, fonça dans la salle de bain.

Il revint avec de l'alcool, une compresse, et un sourire mi-désolé mi-terrifiant aux lèvres.

"Je suis désolé 'Ry. Voulais pas te faire mal…"

"Tu parles…"

Theo inonda la compresse d'alcool.

"Tu le mérites…"

Harry laissa l'alcool entrer en contact avec l'infime coupure qui lui traversait horizontalement le haut de la joue.

"Je suis désolé Theo, je l'aime pas… J'aurais du me contrôler, je savais pourtant que tu étais intéressé…"

L'autre garçon resta silencieux.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire ça… Ca c'est passé, sans que je puisse me contrôler, et je ne pensais plus à rien… J'aurais du me dire: arrête Harry tu sais bien que tu vas faire du mal à Theo! Tu sais bien que Jedusor est pas pour toi"

Theo poursuivit son œuvre, et la caresse de la compresse (ouah les rimes!) se fit plus douce, presque sensuelle.

"Je ne voulais pas Theo… je suis trop con, et désolé… M'en veux pas pour ça! J'approcherais plus Jedusor…"

Theo releva le sourcil, et poussa un petit soupir.

Il n'y avait plus rien à nettoyer, mais il continua d'appliquer la compresse contre la joue d'Harry.

Une minute passa, dans le silence.

Puis Theo d'une voix presque inaudible reprit la parole.

"T'as rien compris Harry…"

Celui-ci eut un regard interrogateur, et posa sa main, instinctivement contre la cuisse de Theo, pour mieux s'appuyer sur le lit.

"Harry… Jedusor me fait bander… Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour lui… Enfin, je veux dire que…"

Le brun crut comprendre et s'en voulut aussitôt beaucoup plus. Puis un énorme sentiment de doute, réprimé depuis des jours, refit surface, au contact des doigts agiles de Theo contre sa peau.

"Harry… Ca ne voulait rien dire, pour toi, la dernière fois?"

Harry ne posa même pas la question de savoir de quelle dernière fois il s'agissait. Il le savait très bien.

Il tourna le visage vers celui de Theo.

"Tu… t'es mon frère Theo… Mais…"

Theo posa son index contre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune brun, et timidement, comme pour marquer le poids de cette décennie d'amitié difficile à surmonter, il posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

Le baiser était bien différent.

Prometteur.

Chargé de sens.

Et Harry se laissa aller.

Sans même savoir pourquoi, il ne pensa pas même à savoir ce que Draco penserait de tout ça.

Il aimait Draco.

Mais ça n'était pas Draco qui était en train de l'embrasser.

C'était Theo.

Et Harry était sur d'une chose.

A cet instant là.

Ce vendredi de fin Octobre.

Il avait envie lui aussi d'embrasser Theo.

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

**VALA C'EST FINI! Deux chapitres en deux jours, je suis trop fort! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je préfère largement ce chapitre au précédent, même si c'est très court! **

**En tout cas j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu de voir que le DRARY devra encore attendre quelques chapitres**

**Mais il viendra promis!**

**Sauf si j'ai plus envie de séparer ces deux là! **

**Le vote tient toujours!**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche 'ouais je suis trop productif mais j'ai plus de boulot, et un énorme besoin de décompresser'**

* * *

**REVIEWS TOUJOURS**

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

**JE VOUS AIME**


	6. Dream Brother

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR bien sur, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating:** T pour un ou deux chapitres encore… Voire même un peu plus si je fais durer le plaisir….

* * *

**Résumé:** UA, Harry, Draco et les autres vivent des jours plus ou moins heureux à Poudlard, lycée privé perdu de Hushire, au fin fond de l'Irlande. Harry aime Draco, Theo aime Seamus, Harry aime Theo, Theo aime Harry… CHAPITRE 5! LEMON

**Note:** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir!

**Note 2:** ET vala pour de vrai le Lemon

**Note 3:** Imaginons que dans cet UA, l'homosexualité est chose aussi courante de l'hétérosexualité… bah quoi, on peut rêver non…

**Note 4:** Euh j'crois avoir encore répondu à toutes les reviews… Si c'est pas le cas et que je vous ai oublié, je suis désolé ))

**Note 5: VALA LE LEMON DONC, LE VRAI! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR (vraiment, c'est un peu chaud quand même, je crois que j'ai abusé… je crois bien que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit… En plus je déteste écrire des Lemon, j'ai toujours l'impression de… enfin…)**

* * *

**Toujours pas de HP/DM mais une grosse surprise à la fin de ce chapitre (euh lisez le en entier avant hein!) Mais comme le chapitre est un jour en avance, et que c'est le troisième en trois jours (je tiens le rythme!) vous allez pas vous plaindre! Il est un peu court mais je préfère faire des chapitres courts qui se lisent bien que des chapitres trop longs un pue ennuyeux. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

* * *

_Pensées d'Harry_

_**Pensées de Draco

* * *

**_

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

**Faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer**

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

**Dream Brother**

****

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

Harry reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Theo.

Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre la nature des sentiments qui le traversaient à cet instant, et il s'abandonna dans les bras du garçon à la chevelure anthracite, soupirant de bien être.

Theo non plus ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

La seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'était qu'Harry l'embrassait, qu'il embrassait Harry, et qu'en aucun cas il n'aurait pu se résoudre à cet instant à quitter les bras du brun.

Theo poussa un peu plus Harry vers le lit, l'incita à s'allonger, et agilement, lui grimpa dessus, entreprenant de dévorer encore et toujours les lèvres affamées de son ami.

Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry. C'était décidément la journée!

Theo releva un sourcil interrogateur, avant d'éclater d'un petit rire, toujours à quatre pattes sur Harry.

La position se fit de plus en plus inconfortable, et le problème des pantalons en lins de Theo, s'ils étaient très classieux et confortables, résidait en cela qu'ils se "déformaient" assez facilement.

Et le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas envie d'imaginer la réaction d'Harry à la sensation peu romantique de son érection lui pressant le ventre.

Harry se redressa légèrement, s'adossant au mur, et permettant à Theo de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Jamais Harry n'avait pensé vivre un jour cette situation là avec Theo. Son frère. Son meilleur ami. Theo quoi…

Mais il y était, et l'excitation du brun lu rappelait qu'il était bien réel, qu'il n'était pas juste en train de rêver.

Harry commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean délavé, et les caresses insistantes de Theo sur son torse n'étaient pas pour l'aider à retrouver son calme.

Il se décida à inverser la situation, et sentant le désir monter en lui à mesure que la langue de l'anthracite lui parcourait le cou, et que Theo en profitait pour lui mordiller légèrement la peau, semblant s'amuser à lui arracher des gémissements assez gênants, Harry se mit à utiliser ses mains, les passant tendrement sur la peau pâle de son ami, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux fins et parfaitement dessinés.

Harry prit sa décision en une seconde, arracha la chemise de son ami, et plongea ses lèvres vers son torse offert, passant langoureusement sa langue sur les tétons durcis de Theo.

Il sentit un frisson parcourir la peau de Theo, et celui-ci ne pu empêcher un frisson horriblement frustrant de lui parcourir le corps, des chevilles aux oreilles… qu'Harry s'était mis dans l'idée de lécher le plus sensuellement possible, attrapant les lobes fins et fermes entre ses dents.

Theo ferma les yeux, et s'en qu'il sache pourquoi NdA: y'a vraiment besoin d'une explication, il sentit son érection pulser douloureusement dans son pantalon, et la main qui se posa dessus n'était pas pour la calmer.

En réalité, cet instant là n'avait plus rien de romantique.

Restait à savoir jusqu'où ils iraient…

Et surtout…

Qui d'entre eux deux dominerait?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Theo chassa la main d'Harry de son pantalon, et attrapa son ami par les hanches, le rapprochant de lui, le décala légèrement sur la droite, et d'une main ferme, l'amena à s'allonger.

Le pauvre Harry se dit à cet instant que jamais il n'aurait du passer tant de soirées à raconter à force de détails à Theo quels étaient ou n'étaient pas les points sensibles et zones érogènes de son anatomie.

Car le garçon aux cheveux ondulés et gris pâles, méchés de gris plus foncé, venait de lui retirer à son tour son t-shirt et s'attaquait à la peau légèrement halée du brun.

Harry souffla pour chasser une mèche qui l'empêchait de voir Theo, et sentit son regard captivé par celui luisant de désir de l'autre, qui rabaissa la tête immédiatement.

Harry sentit son cœur cesser de battre quand la main experte de Theo s'attaqua à lui pincer légèrement les hanches, et que l'autre griffait sournoisement la peau ultrasensible de son dos, lui arrachant de force des gémissements de plus en plus poussés.

La scène était terriblement érotique, et Harry crut qu'il allait exploser avant même d'avoir retirer son pantalon, et quant il sentit la langue de Theo se poser de nouveau sur son torse, il su d'avance qu'il était perdu.

Theo lui lança un de ces regards lubriques terrifiants, à glacer le sang de la plus accomplie des nymphomanes, et enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans la peau fine qui recouvrait les omoplates de son amant.

Harry ne pu réprimer un petit cri de surprise et de frustration de retentir, et il abandonna définitivement la partie, se contentant d'embrasser les parties du corps qui par intermittence se retrouvaient à portée de ses lèvres.

Il poursuivit son exploration aveugle du corps de Theo, mordillant la peau tendue par l'excitation de l'anthracite.

Celui-ci rapprochait de plus en plus ses lèvres fines et pâles de l'endroit sensible par excellence. De la zone protégée.

En gros, Harry n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Le brun se tendit quand il sentit les doigts de Theo se poser à peine sur son entrejambe, juste assez pour ouvrir les boutons de son jean, et il n'eut même pas la décence de rougir quant il sentit son excitation légèrement libérée, à peine contenue par son boxer déjà maculé d'un liquide trop annonciateur d'un hurlement qui ne saurait tarder.

Theo glissa à peine un doigt dans le caleçon tendu d'Harry, et celui-ci ne parvint plus à calmer sa respiration saccadée.

Ses poumons se gonflaient d'air par vagues successives imprécises et rapides, rapprochées. Et il n'y avait pas que ses poumons, pour se gonfler… (NdA: hihi)

Il sentit son érection se tendre encore davantage sous la torture du garçon anthracite, et ce désir là n'avait plus rien de comparable avec celui ressenti quelques instants plus tôt, sous les caresses de Jedusor.

Harry se dit que s'il survivait à cette journée, c'était bel et bien qu'il était fait pour vivre jusqu'à 125 ans.

Son cœur s'emballa encore quand il sentit son boxer s'abaisser complètement, lentement, trop lentement! Theo était un enfoiré, ça il le savait, mais un putain de sadique, non, jamais il n'aurait cru ça de son ami à la gueule d'ange.

Lequel enleva ses mains du bas ventre d'Harry pour les glisser habilement sous ses cuisses, rapprochant un peu plus l'entrejambe de son visage.

Il tira sournoisement la langue à Harry, qui referma aussitôt les yeux, suppliant Theo, gémissant, se tordant sous la torture subtile du souffle de son ami sur son érection insupportable.

Theo lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, contempla le corps magnifique et offert de son meilleur ami, et tendit un peu plus la langue, juste assez pour que la pointe de celle-ci entre en contact avec le membre gorgé de sang d'Harry.

Le contact était … affreux. Délicieux. A se damner mille fois.

Harry poussa un soupir de frustration de rage, et sentit son sang bouillonner plus encore. Les yeux toujours clos, il supplia encore et encore Theo d'arrêter sa torture.

Harry en parvint à la conclusion – il lui avait fallu une bonne minute pour recouvrer ses esprits et formuler cette seule constatation – que son presque frère était un véritable démon.

Il attendit encore que les lèvres de Theo se rapprochent davantage de "ça"…

Puis après une minute d'atroce souffrance, il sentit ses reins s'enflammer une nouvelle fois, et fut sur et certain que si un observateur bizarroïde avait voulu à cet instant là faire cuire un œuf, il n'aurait eut qu'à se servir de cette partie de son anatomie brûlante.

"Putain THEOOOOOOO…"

Le garçon s'éloigna aussitôt de l'entrejambe découverte d'Harry pour le regarder interrogateur, et entreprit de quitter le lit avant qu'un autre hurlement ne l'en empêche.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il allait le tuer.

Envahi par la compassion, le Serpentard reprit possession du membre d'Harry, caressant de ses lèvres celui-ci sur toute sa longueur, et un langoureux coup de langue força de nouveau le brun à un hurlement de plaisir et de désir confondus.

D'un coup de hanche, Harry rapprocha un peu plus son entrejambe des lèvres de Theo, et celui-ci après quelques secondes de torture, alternant petits souffles timides et léchouilles toutes aussi douloureuse, prit la verge d'Harry dans sa bouche, progressivement, beaucoup trop lentement.

Enroulant le gland violacé de sa langue, il s'affaira à exciter davantage Harry en jouant avec ses lèvres.

Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Il faisait au moins quarante degrés dans la pièce…

Voire plus…

Après cinq minutes d'un supplice qui devrait rester à jamais graver dans sa mémoire, Theo tendit la main vers le visage tourmenté de son meilleur ami, et lui caressa les lèvres, l'invitant à prendre ses doigts dans sa bouche.

Ce qu'il fit, avidement.

A cet instant là, plus aucun d'entre eux deux n'avait de contrôle sur la situation, et la tension, tout comme le désir qui les habitait, était à son comble, sur le point d'exploser à tout moment.

Theo ne pu s'empêcher de nouveau d'admirer la beauté chaude d'Harry, et il profita que le brun était en pleine action sur ses doigts pour arracher définitivement le pantalon.

Theo retira ses doigts de la bouche brûlante d'Harry, et les présenta aussitôt devant l'intimité de son ami, en glissa un, prenant tout son temps. Harry se tordit de langueur, poussa légèrement sur ses hanches pour que Theo entre plus vite en lui.

Excité comme il l'était, Harry d'un regard l'invita à rentrer sans plus attendre un autre doigt, et la brûlure géante qu'était tout son corps à cet instant dissimula la faible douleur qu'il pu ressentir sous cette intrusion.

"Putain Theo t'a intérêt à me prendre maintenant si tu veux pas finir brûlé vif"

Harry lança un regard sévère à son ami qui s'amusait à explorer de ses doigts l'intérieur de son corps.

Il retira lentement ses doigts, à une vitesse insoutenable.

Puis il défit son propre pantalon de lin, tendu comme une tente géante NdA: Ouais, au moins assez grande pour accueillir tous les indiens d'Amérique, rabaissa immédiatement son boxer blanc pour libérer sa propre érection, toute aussi douloureuse que celle d'Harry.

Harry avait déjà vu Theo à poil à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi gâté parla nature.

Saisissant son regard mi affamé mi inquiet, le garçon aux longs cheveux anthracite rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et l'embrassa avec une tendresse dont il ne s'était pas cru capable.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, et s'allongea plus confortablement sur le lit, écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il sentit Theo et mini Theo s'approcher plus de lui, un air de prédateur sur le visage, et un frisson incommensurable lui arracha un hurlement quand son ami pénétra un peu plus en lui, glissant d'abord l'extrémité de son membre puis la totalité. Harry se sentit explosé, déchiré, traversé par un millier d'étoiles faisant la course, et le contact discret et lent de la verge de Theo contre sa prostate prête à exploser l'amena à hurler comme jamais.

Theo, son frère, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait vu grandir, avait qui il avait passé la majorité de son enfance, de son adolescence. Celui sans qui il ne s'imaginait pas devenir adulte. Ce Theo là était en train de lui arracher des cris comme aucun de ses petits amis (au nombre de deux) ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Theo laissa à Harry le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, et lui embrassa amoureusement la tempe, lui chuchotant des phrases sans sens, sans autre finalité que de le rassurer.

Theo ne savait pas s'il aimait Harry d'un amour franc et inconditionnel. Mettre des mots sur des sentiments confus, s'empilant les uns sur les autres était bien trop difficile. La vie, la sienne tout du moins, n'était pas faite d'équation mathématiques et de réflexion métaphysiques stériles.

La seule chose dont il avait conscience c'était du corps tendu d'Harry, brûlant, recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. C'était de ces yeux vert émeraude grands ouverts, qui l'observaient, parcourus d'émotions, de sensations, de désir et illustrant un quelque chose trop complexe pour qu'il puisse être résumé par quelques mots.

Harry donna le premier coup de chance, s'empalant davantage sur le sexe dur de son meilleur ami, et un sourire indescriptible s'empara de son visage.

Theo commença à accélérer le rythme, heurtant à chaque coup de hanche la prostate d'Harry.

A chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui, il revoyait une image, par flash.

Harry et lui gamins, jouant dans l'herbe du jardin de la grande propriété familiale. Harry et lui, toujours gamins, devant son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Harry le renversant dans l'eau, au bord de la piscine. Un hurlement le rappela à la réalité.

Harry au yeux de nouveaux clos, les paupières tremblant sous le plaisir.

Puis Theo revit d'autres flashs: Harry et lui adolescents, nus comme des vers, se baignant dans l'océan glacé.

Harry toujours.

Partout. Tout le temps.

Harry n'était pas dissociable. Et si con corps pour l'heure actuelle était étroitement imbriqué dans celui d'Harry, son existence toute entière ne faisait qu'une avec celle d'Harry.

Les mouvements s'accélèrent, et comme Theo l'embrassait sensuellement, Harry s'accrochait à son cou, plantant ses ongles dans son cou, l'incitant à rentrer plus profondément encore en lui.

Ils n'étaient tous deux que brûlures géantes.

Theo sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, et les contractions et l'étroitesse d'Harry autour de son membre qui lui ne cessait pas de durcir n'allaient pas l'aider à se retenir plus encore.

Il posa sa main sur la verge brûlante d'Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement à exciter un moine ET une bonne sœur.

Quelques mouvements de hanches, encore, entrecoupés de propos énoncés sans logique particulière, de "je t'aime" à peine pensés, de "putain" noyé dans les "hum", et Theo pencha ses lèvres de nouveau vers celles entrouvertes d'Harry, glissant sa langue contre la sienne à mesure que leurs corps semblaient fusionner plus encore.

Harry poussa un énième hurlement, se libérant dans la main de Theo, et se contractant violemment autour du sexe martyrisé de son ami. Theo ne pu s'empêcher de crier lui aussi le prénom d'Harry, et de venir dans celui-ci.

Il resta, bras tendus, quelques secondes à haleter au-dessus de son presque frère avant de s'écrouler sous le plaisir qui le transperçait de part en part sur lui.

Harry garda les yeux fermés quelques instants, profitant du corps gracieux et idéal de Theo aplati contre le sien.

Il était dans l'incapacité de penser, de réfléchir, et Theo à coup sur était dans le même état.

Il articula difficilement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, un air de béatitude complète sur le visage.

"Je pensais que tu plaisantais, quand tu disais que t'était une bête de sexe…"

Theo laissa un petit rire cristallin résonner aux oreilles d'Harry.

"Mais merde Harry… Combien de fois je devrais te dire que je ne plaisant JAMAIS quand il s'agit de baise"

Harry repoussa légèrement Theo de son torse pour respirer un peu mieux.

"Putain je suis tout sale maintenant… Me faut une douche…"

Theo leva le sourcil, avant d'apercevoir les longues traînées de sperme qui maculaient le torse imberbe du brun.

"Putain t'es crade Harry… tu peux pas faire ça proprement…"

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire…

Il se reprit au bout d'une minute et posa la tête sur le ventre plat de l'autre garçon.

"Theo…"

"Quoi?"

Harry hésita.

"On est quoi maintenant…"

Il marqua une pause, et face au silence de Theo, reprit.

"Il y a une heure on était frères, meilleurs amis. Et là on a même pas était capable de se contrôler. T'as vu comment tu m'es sauté dessus. Moi j'étais tout innocent et tu m'as complètement dévoré…"

Theo eut un sourire sarcastique.

"Parce que ton "THEO PUTAIN PRENDS MOI PLUS FORT" c'était une marque d'innocence peut être?"

Harry pouffa avant de reprendre sérieusement.

"Nan Theo… Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire… On… On sort ensemble?"

Theo ferma la yeux et un énorme sourire s'empara de son visage.

"Je veux bien essayer mon frère…"

Harry enfonça sa tête dans le ventre de Theo.

"Je sais pas comment on va annoncer ça aux autres…"

Theo poussa Harry de son torse, se redressa avant de quitter le lit, complètement nu.

Il se pencha vers son armoire sous le regard gourmand du brun, saisit un caleçon, une paire de chaussette propres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, lui balança un autre caleçon dessus.

"Tu viens te laver un peu, on y réfléchira mieux sous la douche"

Harry prit le boxer et eut un regard sournois pour Theo.

"M'enfin mon chéri, tu sais bien que tes boxers sont beaucoup trop petits pour moi…"

Theo soupira longuement, l'air consterné.

"C'est pour ça qu'un peu d'exercice t'aidera à perdre toute cette graisse que t'as autour des fesses…"

Harry s'exclama, faussement outré.

"Petit con… File sur la douche avant que je te tue…"

"M'enfin Harry… Y'a pas dix minutes tu me menaçais de te tuer si je n'accélérais pas… tu sais, ton "PLUS VITE PLUS FORT" de toute à l'heure… Je commence à être habitué."

Harry quitta le lit, lui aussi complètement nu. Et contrairement à ce que l'humour vaseux de Theo laissait entendre, il était simplement magnifique.

Il eut un regard sarcastique à son tour pour Theo.

"Je sais que je suis plein de gras Theo, mais tu devrais calmer ton mini-Theo, il a l'air tout excité…"

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

Harry était nerveux. Tous leurs amis étaient dans le parc.

Le froid matinal avait laissé place à un soleil généreux, et tous s'étaient réfugiés sous le fameux saule pleureur du premier jour.

S'ils ne craignaient absolument pas la réaction de Ron, Hermione Neuville, Blaise et des autres, la réaction de Draco faisait trembler Harry au plus haut point.

Draco dont il était persuadé d'être amoureux.

Draco qui était lui aussi toute sa vie.

L'incarnation de toutes ces années passées à Poudlard.

Draco qui était jaloux, mais pourtant incapable de comprendre qu'Harry ne pouvait plus se contenter de bisous timides sur les joues.

Harry tenait fermement la main de Theo, ou plutôt, massacrait ses doigts longilignes et beaux à force de les serrer.

Ils avancèrent dans le parc, main dans la main – ce qui n'était pas si rare, et ce dont leurs amis avaient l'habitude -, et se dirigèrent vers le groupe.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et seuls quelques cirrus filigranes venaient de temps à autres décorer ce ciel étonnant pour un mois d'Octobre.

Le parc de Poudlard était plein de chênes et de marronniers, mais déjà, les pins et épicéas prenaient le relais, offrant au lieux une coloration verte plus foncée.

Harry et Theo discutèrent de tout et de rien, ce dernier tentant de chasser l'inquiétude du regard du brun, visiblement très anxieux.

Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais simples? Theo se dit qu'ils devaient être maudits.

Certainement Binns qui les avait maudits.

Ou Rusard, pour lui avoir volé son paquet de clopes.

Oui, elle avait du faire appel à cet ami vaudou et marabout dont elle leur avait parlé au Noel passé, alors qu'elle était … complètement saoule?

Theo soupira longuement, et ils firent bientôt tous deux face à leurs groupes d'amis, lui la tête basse et plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry sautillant de nervosité.

Il se décida à parler, face au mutisme de tous, et d'Harry qui lui broyait la main.

"En fait on a quelque chose à vous dire…"

Le regard de Draco se voila immédiatement, et sa tête quitta le ventre de Pansy sur lequel elle reposait pour que son regard aille instantanément se poser sur Harry, qui n'osait, lui, pas le regarder.

"Harry et moi…"

Un grand silence. Un troupeau d'ange aurait pu passer au galop. (1)

"On…"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage. Elle donna un coup de coude à Ron puis prit la parole.

"Ronald Weasley tu me dois 10 livres"

Le rouquin semblait désespéré.

"Putain THEO! T'aurais pas pu attendre la rentrée de Novembre! Fallait que tu te le tapes maintenant!"

Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Neuville sortait à contre cœur lui aussi cinq livres de sa poche pour les tendre vers Blaise.

Seul Draco semblait rester muet.

Les éclats de rires rassurèrent vite Theo qui embrassa Harry sur la joue pour le réveiller.

Harry lui lança un regard plein d'amour ou d'un sentiment qui y ressemblait beaucoup.

Puis les rires cessèrent.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Draco avant de s'échouer sur le sol.

Sans un mot, le blond se redressa, planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Une deuxième larme vint s'écraser sur sa joue, et Harry crut y distinguer tous les reflets du soleil en train d'y mourir.

Il sourit, contrit à Draco.

Le blond hésita, lui rendit son sourire.

Un silence assourdissant s'installa.

Puis toute la fierté de Draco s'évanouit. Sa morgue disparut, et une troisième larme coula le long de sa joue, discrète, seule visible d'Harry.

Harry passa sa main sur la joue du blond, pour la sécher.

Draco se recula vivement, et d'une voix mêlant crainte et tristesse, remords et regrets, il brisa le cœur d'Harry.

"Ne me touche pas."

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

PUTAIN je suis un sadique Bien fait pour vous! Tant que j'ai pas plus de reviews, Draco déprimera! Na!

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Le lemon est un peu long m'enfin… Je préfère le faire maintenant que faire monter le suspens pour une simple scène de cul ))

Bon bah sur ce comme le chapitre est en avance, et que je ne sais absolument pas quand viendra le prochain (tout dépendra de la quantité de reviews… hihi), je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end et je vous dis à la prochaine!

J'espère que ça vous a plus! En plus le chapitre est pas si court que ça finalement

Et svp reviews! Ca coûte rien et ça m'encourage énormément à poursuivre… Je vous assure que ça fait toujours très plaisir!

Me faut deux heures pour écrire un chapitre, une minute pour que vous écriviez une review!

Alors merde! Même si vous aimez pas, bougez vous un peu

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

JE VOUS AIME TOUS ET TOUTES

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

La personne qui réalisera un petit fan art pour cette fic (soit lemon, soit du groupe d'amis, enfin du passage que vous voulez, aura le prochain chapitre en exclusivité!)

* * *

**O**

**oOo**

**O**

* * *

JE CHERCHE UN BETALECTEUR / UNE BETALECTRICE VU QUE LES CHAPITRES RISQUENT D'ETRE DE PLUS EN PLUS LONGS 


	7. October Spawned A Monster

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR bien sur, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating:** T pour un ou deux chapitres encore… Voire même un peu plus si je fais durer le plaisir….

* * *

**Résumé:** UA, Harry, Draco et les autres vivent des jours plus ou moins heureux à Poudlard, lycée privé perdu de Hushire, au fin fond de l'Irlande. Harry aime Draco, Theo aime Seamus, Harry aime Theo, Theo aime Harry… CHAPITRE 5! LEMON

**Note:** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir!

**Note 2:** Pas de Lemon ici!

**Note 3:** Imaginons que dans cet UA, l'homosexualité est chose aussi courante de l'hétérosexualité… bah quoi, on peut rêver non…

**Note 4:** Et bein! J'ai eu vraiment pas mal de review pour le chapitre précédent! Hop et lemon et tout de suite vous êtes plus rapides à répondre hein! Alalala, cette jeunesse… Pervertie de A à Z hein! En tout cas content que ça vous ai plus!

* * *

**Note 5: POUR CE QUI EST DU COUPLE HPDM, et bien ………… non, ça n'est toujours pas pour ce chapitre… Mais ça va venir! Je trouve cette chapitre sept plutôt réussi, même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire… J'espère que ça vous plaira, alors je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Petit coucou à Vert Emeraude et sa troupe de yaoistes qui ont occupées une partie de ma soirée de samedi _

* * *

**O**

**OoO**

**O**

* * *

**Faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer**

****

* * *

****

**O**

**OoO**

**O**

* * *

**Chapitre Six -October Spawned A Monster**

****

* * *

**O**

**OoO**

**O**

* * *

**Vacances, Jour 01 – Harry et Theo**

Harry releva la tête et quitta son manuel de mathématique pour apprécier la caresse de Theo dans son dos. Il poussa un léger soupir de contentement, incitant son ami à poursuivre, et se cala un peu contre son torse, amadoué par la sensation agréable.

Plusieurs secondes se passèrent ainsi, dans un silence entendu et agréable, avant qu'Harry ne se retourne, n'incline légèrement la tête, faisant de cette façon comprendre au garçon aux cheveux anthracite qu'il attendait de lui qu'il l'embrasse.

Car une chose était certaine entre toutes: Harry Potter était quelqu'un de trèèès câlin.

Theo posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles rouges vifs de son petit ami, passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et l'invita d'un geste de tête à quitter ces mathématiques pour aller se promener dans le parc.

Les vacances venaient de débuter, et comme à l'accoutumée, tous ceux de ses amis étaient resté pour Halloween, que Dumbledore se plaisait à fêter royalement tous les ans.

Le directeur aimait à un tel point cette fête, certes amusante, que quelques élèves –dont Hermione - avaient sérieusement enquêtés l'an passé pour savoir si l'homme ne descendait pas d'une de ces obscures familles prétendue sorcière d'Irlande.

En réalité, Dumbledore était le descendant d'une famille de pêcheurs…

Harry accéda à la requête silencieuse de Theo, rassembla toutes ses affaires dans son sac à bandouillère vert kaki, et embrassa le cou de son ami rapidement, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner hors de la bibliothèque, saluant au passage Hermione, plongée dans une tonne de livres dont il ignorait même l'existence.

La brunette le salua vaguement, se replongeant dans un ouvrage poussiéreux, ses cheveux traînants dans la poussière accumulée sur les couvertures des autres livres jonchant sa table de travail. Harry sourit à cette vision: Hermione n'aurait pas besoin de déguisement pour la soirée d'Halloween.

Theo et Harry arrivèrent bien vite dans le parc du château. Un soleil pâle s'étirait à l'horizon, et quelques rares nuages rosés venaient conférer à cette scène un caractère idyllique, surréaliste, comme figé hors du temps.

Les deux amants marchèrent un moment silencieux, appréciant le souffle du vent sur le peau, le chant timide des oiseaux à l'automne, s'amusant à marcher sur le tapis de feuilles coloré qui pavait le sentier.

Qu'il était simple, à certains instants, de vivre, d'exister tout simplement, sans penser à autre chose qu'à ces détails insignifiants, qu'à ces sensations douces et fugitives, comme autant de souvenirs à emmagasiner pour l'avenir!

Après cinq minutes de marche à rythme lent, les deux amants s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord, toujours en silence, et Harry souleva, comme un enfant, les deux bras de Theo, avant de se rapprocher de son torse, et de les refermer sur lui. Le garçon anthracite était légèrement plus grand que lui, aussi le brun cala-t-il sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Harry calqua sa respiration sur celle de Theo, essayant de percevoir les battements de cœur de celui-ci à travers la couche pourtant mince de son pull gris pâle, tout en accord avec sa chevelure.

Un battement. Puis deux. Puis le rythme s'intensifiant, prenant possession de l'esprit tout entier d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde dans ce flot régulier de sensations. Le cœur de Theo battant calmement la mesure plongea Harry dans un état assez indéfinissable de bien être, de satisfaction primaire.

Qu'il y a-t-il de plus difficile que de mettre des mots sur un sentiment général, lui-même somme d'une multitude d'émotions confuses, entremêlées, fondues les unes dans les autres?

Harry releva la tête et à voix basse, murmura à son récent petit ami, lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées et son bien être inexplicable:

"Dis Theo… C'est… Tu ressens pas comme quelque chose de bizarre…"

L'intonation dans la voix d'Harry lui laissa à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une question, mais plutôt d'une affirmation à demi prononcée. Il le laissa poursuivre.

"Parce que… Tu sais, les autres, ils ont beau trouver ça super, qu'on sorte ensemble tous les deux, je vois bien dans leur regard qu'ils trouvent ça pas très naturel… Un peu comme ci on brisait certaines règles…"

Le vent vint balayer les cheveux longs de Theo, les poussant vers le visage d'Harry, qui pouffa avant de reprendre son sérieux et de chasser les longs cheveux gris pâles de sa bouche.

"Je… Je ne sais pas si je t'aime Theo… Enfin si! Je t'aime, tu le sais, comme un frère… Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'envisager dans l'avenir sans toi à mes côtés… Mais je ne sais pas "comment"… Je ne sais pas dans quelle case ranger tout ce que je ressens pour toi, et je… Oui, je crois que ça me fait un peu peur, de ne pas savoir où te placer…"

Theo resserra ses bras autour d'Harry et lui embrassa délicatement la tempe, glacée par le vent froid de la fin Octobre. Il planta son regard dans les yeux verts émeraude du brun, essayant de déchiffrer les émotions qui transparaissaient de ces deux joyaux d'une couleur plus qu'intense.

"Harry… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il faille expliquer les choses? Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, tu sais, de savoir exactement comment définir un sentiment… Je suis même certain qu'il faut être sacrément taré, pour s'amuser à ce petit jeu là, et que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose au final. Ce qui compte c'est ce "truc" que tu ressens, comme moi je le ressens."

Theo baissa légèrement le visage, l'approcha de celui d'Harry, aux joues rougies par le froid subit qui tombait sur Poudlard, et passa habilement sa lèvre sur celles d'Harry, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa consoeur pour une danse fiévreuse, décousue, aussi aléatoire que le fil de leurs pensées.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Après un nouveau silence, certainement nécessaire, Theo soupira légèrement, à la fois de contentement et de doute, d'inquiétude.

"Dis Harry…"

Un autre silence s'installa, avant qu'Harry n'invite son ami à poser sa question, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes, et les tenant avec une tendresse toute nouvelle, déterminée cette fois-ci.

"Tu veux que… Je… Je ne veux pas que "nous" s'arrête déjà… Je… Merde c'est pas facile à dire… J'ai une boule dans le ventre depuis pas mal de temps déjà, une sorte d'énorme espoir, mélangé à de la peur, du doute, de l'envie et plein d'autre chose. Et même si c'est terriblement angoissant, d'avoir ça dans le ventre, je pense pas avoir envie que… Oui, je crois que je veux que ça continue… Qu'elle reste là, encore un peu…"

Theo fit une pause, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Harry sentit que la respiration du garçon s'était accélérée, aussi s'était-il rapproché encore plus de lui, et se collait-il à son torse secoué par quelques frissons désagréables.

"Parce que… Harry… Je crois que j'ai foutrement besoin de toi…"

Harry esquissa un sourire, la tête dans le manteau de son ami. Sa veste noir fut bientôt recouverte d'une petite pellicule blanche, au contact froid et humide.

Il s'écarta de Theo, lui offrit un sourire merveilleux, prometteur de tant de choses. Il tendit ses mains, et par la même occasion, celles de Theo, vers le ciel, et se murmura, d'une voix enfantine, émerveillée:

"Putain Theo… Je crois bien qu'il neige…"

La neige s'accumulait sur la veste noire d'Harry, contrastant aussi avec ses cheveux jais. Theo eut un sourire amusé pour son petit ami, et lui passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux, chassant la neige aussi bien qu'il le pu.

Mais à peine eut-il finit de le faire qu'elle recouvrait déjà par gros flocons le crâne du brun. Il attrapa la main d'Harry, et tous deux s'enlacèrent de nouveau, souriants, fuyants cette terrible impression que tout entre eux devenait terriblement compliqué.

La seule chose dont Harry était persuadé, c'était qu'il voulait être là, sous la neige, à embrasser Theo. Aimer? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire, finalement?

Theo et Harry s'embrassèrent longuement. D'un baiser qui ne voulait rien dire. Qui n'existait que parce qu'ils en avaient envie, tous les deux, à cet instant là.

Ca n'était pas si terrible, finalement, que de vivre. Et si Harry devait réprimer cette peur qui le rongeait, petit à petit, d'entraîner dans les méandres de ses sentiments ceux de ses amis, de ses frères et sœurs de cœur, s'il craignait plus que tout que ce "mal" qui l'habitait ne se propage à Theo, il devait avouer qu'embrasser Theo, là, maintenant, était la chose la plus terriblement romantique qu'il ait jamais faite.

Le ciel se dégagea bientôt, et un énorme soleil de fin d'après midi pris place dans l'azur. Chercher une logique au climat aurait été chose aussi compliquée que de chercher à démêler ce nœud de sentiments imbriqués dans lequel se trouvaient Harry et Theo en cette fin d'Octobre…

Harry s'éloigna d'un pas de Theo, secoua sa veste pour ne pas asperger le garçon aux cheveux anthracite des flocons qui subsistaient encore sur le tissu finement découpé du vêtement.

Harry envoya un sourire à Theo, un de ces sourires qui voulait tout dire … et pas grand-chose. Rayonnant. Magnifique. A l'image d'Harry. Ou non… Plutôt à l'image de SON Harry…

Il éclata d'un rire franc, et rouvrit son manteau alors qu'ils arrivaient tous deux devant l'entrée du château. Le soleil réchauffait rapidement l'atmosphère, et la scène passée, de même pas cinq minutes, paraissait si surréaliste que Theo se demandait s'il l'avait bel et bien vécue, et s'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un rêve.

"Harry… Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse sous la neige…"

Harry se retourna vers lui, un peu surpris et étonné.

"Peut être Theo… Mais avant, je n'étais pas amoureux."

Il suspendit volontairement sa phrase. Harry ne voulait plus penser à rien. UN grand voyant THEO clignotait dans sa tête, et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de penser à autre chose qu'à ce voyant si particulier.

"Alors, si je n'étais pas amoureux, avant, on a qu'a dire que ça ne comptais pas, non?".

Theo soupira de joie et embrassa avec passion Harry, d'un baiser exigeant, chaleureux et cette fois ci plein de sens.

"Putain Harry… c'est pas simple tout ça…"

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Nan! Mais en même temps Theo, fallait bien t'y attendre… Je suis pas Harry Potter pour rien hein…".

Theo acquiesça innocemment.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour Serpentard, et main dans la main, toujours, montèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sortit une cigarette du paquet qu'il avait oublié avant de sortir et l'alluma.

"Putain Harry… On se les gèle une heure dans le froid et toi tu fumes ta clope dans ta chambre… T'es vraiment un Harry Potter tu sais!"

Il eut un regard sarcastique pour le brun qui se retourna rapidement, un air menaçant au visage.

"Nott, je dois te rappeler que c'est à mon tour d'être au-dessus, aujourd'hui…"

L'écossais déglutit péniblement, faussement épouvanté.

"Non! Pas encore!"

Harry se retourna vers le parc de Poudlard, et la neige fondue, transformée en minuscules gouttelettes d'eau, accrochées à l'extrémité des brindilles et herbes, reflétait dans un jeu de miroirs étonnant un ensemble de reflets du soleil merveilleux.

Harry expira longuement la fumée, ferma les yeux, et laissa un sourire franc et naturel envahir son visage.

"Je t'aime, petit con."

Mais Theo, trop occupé à essayer d'allumer sa cigarette avec une allumette déjà utilisée ne l'avait pas entendu.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vint s'accouder à la fenêtre, passant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, il pensait exactement la même chose.

* * *

**O**

**OoO**

**O**

* * *

**Vacances, Jour 01 – Draco**

Draco eut un pauvre sourire pour Blaise, et lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux.

"Allez Blaise, tu vas pas te laisser abattre hein… C'est Halloween bientôt, et puis… Je suis là, moi, si tu as besoin de moi…"

Blaise rendit son sourire à Draco, et essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue du revers de sa manche. Le jeune italien avait les yeux légèrement rougis par les larmes, mais il était absolument adorable, et la petite moue qu'il fit à l'instant où Draco lui passa la main dans les cheveux acheva de faire fondre le cœur de Draco.

Blaise, c'était un sacré type. Toujours à plaisante, à rigoler, à s'amuser. Toujours présent pour lui, pour les autres aussi. L'italien avait grandi un peu à l'écart, et son père, exilé à Londres depuis le décès de sa mère, l'avait élevé aussi bien qu'il l'avait pu, faisant de son mieux pour concilier sa vie professionnelle exigeante à la guérison du mal être qui rongeait son petit garnement de fils depuis la mort de sa femme.

Draco avait connu Blaise à l'âge de 7 ans, et s'était vite lié d'amitié avec le brun. Si l'enfant s'était montré très réservé, Draco avait pu constater au fil des années l'ampleur des changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le jeune italien. Et lorsque, adolescents, Zabini s'était mis en tête de séduire tout ce qui bougeait, de coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait aussi, et après, de rire avait tout ce qui arrivait encore à bouger un peu, Draco avait aussi rapidement compris que son ami ne faisait tout ceci que dans le but de combler un manque terrible, que ni lui, ni Pansy, ni aucun de ses amis n'aurait été en mesure d'effacer.

Blaise hocha la tête, et sortant de ses pensées plutôt tristes, se frottant les yeux, encore embrumés par quelques larmes perdues, il éclata d'un petit rire timide. Draco s'adossa contre lui et entreprit à son tour de vider son sac.

Et lorsqu'au bout de la première phrase, il avait déjà répété cinq fois le nom d'Harry, Blaise su que son ami blond avait un gros problème.

Les élèves allaient et venaient dans bibliothèque, en silence, et Draco aperçut Harry et Theo, plus loin, en train de quitter le lieu.

Il interrompit Blaise dans sa réponse, qu'il n'écoutait même pas, pour soupirer longuement.

L'italien posa la main sur son épaule et le força à le regarder.

"Dis Draco… Pourquoi es tu si jaloux? Parce finalement, Harry et Theo, ça fait des années qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, à deux, et tu n'étais pas de côté pour autant.

Blaise savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il s'en était aperçu au début de cette année, quand le blond s'était mis à rougir des baisers légers d'Harry sur sa joue, quand il avait cessé de grogner à cette habitude qu'avait le brun de lui ébouriffer ses longs cheveux blonds.

Blaise le savait, mais dire à Draco Malefoy qu'il était amoureux… équivalait à se suicider douloureusement.

Il fallait être plus fin. Rusé.

"Hein Dray… T'as jamais eu envie de sortir avec Harry. Alors pourquoi ça te gêne qu'il sorte avec Theo… Tu devrais être content pour lui, au contraire, si c'est vraiment un _ami_"

Le blond chassa la main de Blaise qui s'était posée sur son épaule et adopta un ton sévère.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais toi? Hein Blaise! Rien! Alors arrête avec tes remarques… Je te vois venir… Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Blaise? Que je suis tombé amoureux de ce putain d'Harry Potter, que je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, et que la seule chose qu'il me reste maintenant c'est d'essayer de sauver l'amitié que nous possédions avant!"

Blaise réprima un sourire. Ca avait été très simple finalement. Trop simple, d'ailleurs, pour que le cœur de son meilleur ami ne soit pas fendu en deux.

Un silence gêné s'installa, et si Blaise cherchait quoi répondre à son ami, Draco, lui, essayait désespérément d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

Non… Il n'avait pas pu dire ça!

Il détourna la tête violemment, brisant le contact avec Blaise et se concentra aussi bien que possible, essayant d'adopter l'attitude la plus détachée possible.

Le brun remarqua son manège et lui attrapa le bras.

"Arrête tout de suite Draco! Tu vas pas passer ta vie à jouer ce putain de rôle! Merde! Réagis un peu!"

Blaise gifla violemment le blond, qui porta sa main à sa joue.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire Zabini!"

Sa voix était froide, glaciale même, et trahissait une rage à peine contenue.

"T'es un petit con Malefoy! Tu tombes enfin amoureux et tu t'amuses à jouer au grand seigneur! J'en ai assez Draco! Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir t'enfermer dans ton petit monde ultra hiérarchisé!"

Il marqua une pause puis reprit aussitôt, coupant la parole à Draco qui essayait tant bien que mal de répondre.

"T'en as pas marre toi aussi, de jouer dans la comédie gigantesque de ton existence le rôle du parfait connard arrogant! Je te connais Dray! Je sais qui tu es, et je ne peux plus te voir comme ça."

Il se leva d'un bond. Il fallait bien que l'héritier Malefoy comprenne les choses un jour où l'autre. Et Blaise était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la seule méthode efficace.

"Arrête d'accuser Theo! Arrête d'accuser Harry! Et demande toi un peu ce que TOI tu as fais pour en arriver à cette situation! Merde ça crève les yeux: Harry est amoureux de toi depuis plus d'un an et tu ne t'en rends compte que lorsqu'il semble retrouver un peu de bonheur dans une relation amoureuse. Accepte le! Tu t'es planté Dray! ACCEPTE LE!"

Le jeune Zabini tourna le dos à Draco, et sous les regards incrédules des quelques élèves qui n'avaient perçus que des hurlements, il quitta la bibliothèque, fonça dans la salle commune des Serpentard à la recherche de Pansy.

Il ne la trouva finalement que dans la roseraie, avec Neuville et Hermione. Il serra la main du jeune Serdaigle, embrassa Hermione sur la tempe et fit de même avec Pansy.

Neuville et Hermione discutaient livres, partageant tous deux la même passion pour les ouvrages anciens. Ils rangèrent les deux exemplaires qu'ils venaient d'emprunter à la bibliothèque, quand Blaise prit la parole:

"Ron est pas là?"

Hermione poussa un soupir las. Très las.

"Devine où il est…"

Blaise interrogea la jeune fille du regard avant de comprendre que son Irlandais de petit ami devait à coup sûr être en train d'empiéter sur le dîner et de se goinfrer dans les cuisines du lycée.

Il crut saisir sur le visage d'Hermione une lueur de doute et d'incertitude, avant de se dire qu'il avait certainement du rêver.

En réalité, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à consoler quelqu'un d'autre, et lui-même n'avait même plus envie de se confier, quoi qu'Hermione ait pu être de très bon conseil.

Neuville se releva et invita les deux autres élèves à un petit tournoi d'échec. Autant profiter de l'absence de Ron pour espérer gagner une partie…

"Dis Hermione, tu veux toujours qu'on aille ensemble à Wexford?"

La brune acquiesça.

"Bien sûr Neuville! Je doute que la bibliothèque St Mungo intéresse particulièrement Ron, et je te l'avais promis. Alors y'a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche plus!"

Neuville hocha la tête, satisfait, timide, et Blaise, il en était cette fois ci certain, discerna une once de remords habiter le visage tendre du Serdaigle.

Il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux là, et il était curieux de savoir quoi...

* * *

**O**

**OoO**

**O**

* * *

**Vacances, deuxième jour, 21h35**

L'ambiance du début de soirée avait été plus que tendue. La sortie du jour à Wexford avait été l'occasion d'un étrange éclatement du groupe d'amis.

Harry et Theo étaient partis en amoureux, recharger leurs gardes robes respectives, et faire d'autres achats divers, en prévision notamment de l'anniversaire de Blaise. Harry lui avait acheté un énorme coffret de CD que l'italien cherchait désespérément depuis des lustres, tandis que Theo, espiègle, avait opté pour un cadeau moins pratique. Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue…

Ron s'était lui réfugié avec Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient écumés les magasins de sport, de Cd et autres, tandis que sa petite amie s'était elle consacrée toute entière à st Mungo, son rayon fantastique de littérature du Moyen Age. Neuville qui l'accompagnait était aux anges.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, au moment de reprendre le bus en direction de Poudlard, un étrange silence s'installant dans le bus.

Et ce soir, ils se retrouvaient donc tous, dans la chambre de Theo.

Cette sortie à Wexford avait été également l'occasion pour ces adolescents casseurs de règles d'acheter et Alcool et Tabac, aussi une étrange atmosphère de bistrot s'était elle supplantée à celle normalement studieuse des chambres de Poudlard.

Par chance, Snape et ses problèmes aux genoux s'interdisaient de venir contrôler les chambres des deux derniers étages, et ce depuis deux ans. Le professeur et artiste s'était écrasé en moto contre une camion, et par chance – Harry laissait parfois sous entendre qu'il s'agissait plus de malchance pour eux qu'autre chose -, il n'avait été blessé qu'aux jambes, et conservait un hématome au niveau de son genoux droit qui l'empêchait de grimper trop d'escaliers s'il souhaitait pouvoir se déplacer encore par la suite.

Harry s'était agréablement calé contre Theo, assis contre lui, entre ses jambes, et discutait à vois basse avec Blaise.

Theo semblait somnoler, mais en réalité, profitait pleinement de la présence d'un brun entre ses jambes, tout en tentant de se "contrôler".

Harry fuyait le regard de Draco, étrangement vide. Depuis un moment, le blond ne le regardait même plus avec déception, regrets, ou même haine. Rien. A croire qu'il était devenu pour Draco la plus insignifiante des créatures le jour où il avait décidé de s'accorder le droit d'être heureux avec Theo.

Oui, le brun fulminait littéralement, et tentait de se calmer, calquant sa respiration sur celle régulière et tranquille de son petit ami.

Et dire qu'il dormirait dans cette odeur de tabac… En fait non, Theo le rejoindrait dans sa chambre, cette nuit là.

Hermione discutait avec Neuville de leur journée, et délaissait encore Ron, trop occupé à rire avec Pansy, plus grande admiratrice des blagues salaces et pornographiques de l'Irlandais pure souche.

Vers 22h, l'ambiance semblait définitivement au point mort, et Pansy et Ron ayant épuisé leur répertoire pourtant chargé de plaisanteries lourdes et assez vulgaires, ils commencèrent à s'emmerder royalement, et à emmerder royalement leurs amis.

Une demi heure plus tard, tous semblaient s'être plongé dans un coma artificiel déprimant.

Harry réveilla légèrement Theo, lui volant un baiser très chaste, et se dirigea vers le lit de ce dernier, souleva le matelas, et sous l'œil interrogateur, puis pleine d'envie, de ses amis, en sortit trois bouteilles.

Il en tendit une à Draco, Neuville et Hermione, une autre à Ron et Pansy, puis garda la dernière pour lui, Blaise et Theo.

"Vous connaissez le "Maillon fort"?"

"…"

"Chacun pose une question à tour de rôle, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et tout le monde doit y répondre. A chaque réponse, selon l'impact de la révélation, on accorde un, deux, ou trois points"

Les regards se firent amusés.

"A chaque fois que j'atteins trois points, soit grâce à une seule réponse, ou grâce à plusieurs réponses, j'ai le droit de boire".

Le regard d'Hermione se fit vitreux, plein d'envie. Celui de Ron légèrement angoissé. Celui de Draco désespérément … terrifié?

"Je pense qu'on devrait tous boire un peu avant de commencer le jeu, histoire d'être complètement désinhibé…"

Harry avala une longue gorgée de Vodka, passa la bouteille à Theo qui fit de même. Tout autour d'eux, leurs amis burent à leur tour, Neuville l'air dégoûté, Hermione assoiffée comme jamais.

L'ambiance aussitôt se détendit, et les rires commencèrent à fuser de part et d'autre, Ron retrouvant quelques blagues à raconter, Hermione s'attachant à vider sa bouteille.

Harry se retourna vers Theo, l'œil légèrement vitreux, et l'embrassa longuement, avec passion, inconsciemment, peut être pour provoquer Draco, qui semblait l'ignorer et buvait avec Blaise.

Après plusieurs minutes, le jeu commença.

Harry fit signe à ses amis, pour que tous se mettent en cercle. Il prit la parole le premier.

"Bon bah comme j'ai eu l'idée de ce jeu, je pose la première question, on tournera dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Vous vous souvenez hein!"

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à sa question, puis après s'être raclé la gorge, la posa, un air amusé au visage.

"Quel est votre plus grand fantasme?"

Un grand silence succéda à cette question. Puis l'alcool aidant, Pansy prit la parole.

"Coucher avec Ron ET Hermione."

Les deux concernés rougirent aussitôt, tandis que Pansy restait de marbre, souriante.

"Le faire devant Snape"

Un autre silence.

"BLAIIIISE t'es crade! Snape merde!"

Ron imita un crapaud en train de vomir, tandis qu'Hermione regardait le Serdaigle avec une expression presque lubrique sur le visage.

Neuville rougit fortement, jusqu'à devenir cramoisi quand vint son tour de répondre.

"Le faire… Hum… Avec deux filles en même temps."

Blaise donna un coup de coude à Neuville et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Une, ça serait déjà pas mal non?"

Les autres s'esclaffèrent, tandis que le concerné se mit à bleuir.

Un "petit puceau" fusa, et les rires reprirent de plus bels, pourtant dénué de toute méchanceté ou moquerie blessante.

"Je suis pas perverti à 17 ans moi!" répondit le Serdaigle, se mettant à rire à son tour.

Vint le tour de Draco, et la rougeur qui s'empara de ses joues le rendait encore plus mignon, adorable. Ses longs cheveux blonds, débarrassés de gels, lui encadraient le visage, et il répondit d'une voix faible, en les rejetant légèrement en arrière:

"J'en ai pas"

"T'es nul Draco" hurla Pansy, complètement bourrée, le visage tout rouge.

Il chuchota: "Non, pas que j'en ai pas, j'en ai plus".

Mais seul Neuville l'entendit.

Quand tous eurent répondus, Harry fit le décompte des points.

"Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour mettre 3 points à Blaise!"

Tous acquièrent, en profitant pour jeter au jeune italien des regards exagérément scandalisés ou effrayés.

"Deux points pour ce pauvre Neuville?"

Encore une fois, la majorité fut du même avis.

"Pour nous tous, enfin, les autres, un point. Theo, coucher avec moi n'est pas vraiment un fantasme…"

"Mais Harry, c'est le paradis pour moi, tu sais"

"…donc tu n'as qu'un point. Ron le faire dans une baignoire, je suis sur qu'Hermione saura s'en souvenir… Mais ça n'est pas extraordinaire…"

Blaise but une longue gorgée, narguant Pansy et Hermione qui le regardaient avec des yeux chargés d'envie et de jalousie.

Un silence s'installa, confortable.

Puis la voix de Draco, et son ton légèrement sournois, vinrent rompre le sortilège.

"Harry… Je ne crois pas que tu aies répondu…"

Tous les visages se retournèrent vers le brun, qui eut soudain très chaud, et qui se débarrassa de veste noire. Il eut un pauvre sourire, devint écarlate, puis trouva un habile moyen de détourner la question.

Il lança un regard éloquent à Theo puis énonça d'une voix claire:

"Coucher avec Theo ET Jedusor"

Tous hurlèrent de dégoût, parfois feint tant il fallait reconnaître au professeur un charme indéniable.

Mais seul Theo saisit l'allusion, le clin d'œil aidant, et il en profita pour donner une petite tape sur la tête d'Harry en sifflant, amusé lui aussi:

"Tu ne peux même pas te contenter de moi…"

"Bah… Mon chéri… Euh… C'est que mini-Theo n'est pas très endurant"

…

La fin de la soirée arriva rapidement. Blaise avait atteint le score astronomique de 17, tandis que Neuville le suivait de près, avec 11 points, et que les autres stagnaient misérablement à 6 ou 7.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour une dernière question. Ce fut à Blaise de la poser. Il réfléchit longuement, puis un sourire victorieux inquiéta légèrement les participants, pourtant trop ivres pour se rendre compte de tout cela.

"Avait vous déjà eu envie de coucher avec quelqu'un du même sexe que vous, et si oui … qui?"

Il sifflota, laissant sa question flotter dans l'air. Draco lui envoya un regard très méchant. Mais après tout, il était ivre, alors quelque soit la réponse qu'il pourrait donner, cela serait facile à faire passer. Autant profiter de la situation pour vider son sac, non?

"Harry" répondit Blaise, en envoyant au concerné un regard plein de sous entendus, qu'il détourna aussitôt en entendant Theo grogner.

"Ron" poursuivit Neuville, en évitant lâchement le regard surpris du Gryffondor.

"Pansy" déclara évidemment Hermione en souriant à la Serpentard.

Laquelle se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue:

"Mais moi aussi je t'aime ma chérieeeeeee"

Theo et Harry ne surprirent personne.

Tous les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Draco, qui se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, il pris son courage à demain. Peu importe les résultats!

Il tourna la tête vers Harry, lui fit un sourire éclatant, qui trahissait pourtant d'une certaine amertume.

"Harry, évidemment".

Harry se sentit défaillir. Pourquoi "évidemment".

Il sentit les bras de Theo l'entourer, protecteur, compréhensifs aussi.

Mais tout son monde s'écroulait.

Draco se releva dignement, épousseta ses vêtements, tituba un peu. Oui, il avait trop bu.

Il se dirigea vers le brun, lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Mais c'est du passé, tout ça, hein?"

Harry acquiesça faiblement.

La phrase qui se forma dans son esprit prit la tournure suivante: J'aime Theo, plus qu'un frère, je l'aime réellement. Mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie que tout cela soit "du passé".

Draco embrassa Harry sur la joue, salua d'un signe de main l'assemblée et quitta la pièce.

Tous restèrent muets.

Derrière la porte, Draco éclata de rire.

Il avait envie de courir.

Il descendit les étages quatre à quatre, et arriva bientôt au rez de chaussée, vérifia que l'accès était sans danger.

Tomber sur Rusard, ivre qui plus est, n'était pas une bonne idée.

Et il sortit du château. Il se mit à courir dans l'air froid et sec d'Octobre, laissant les rayons de lune caresser sa peau pâle.

Courir.

Fuir encore un peu plus?

* * *

**O**

**OoO**

**O**

* * *

FIN UN PEU SADIQUE je le concède, m'enfin

**Merci pour toutes les reviews pour le chapitre précédent.**

Les choses avancent, entre Draco et Harry! Mais aussi entre Theo et le petit Potter.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, difficile à écrire, mais que j'aime beaucoup.

J'ai essayé d'approfondir un peu les personnages.

**Alors REVIEWS please!**

NDA: Ce chapitre n'a pas été vu par ma betalectrice! Le prochain, lui, les sera certainement.

Merci à tous! Et à tous ceux qui se sont proposés.

* * *

**O**

**OoO**

**O**

* * *

**Je vous aime!**

**

* * *

**

**O**

**OoO**

**O**

* * *

Sondage du jour: Voulez vous une suite triste ou joyeuse?


	8. Your Heart Pulses As Mine

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR bien sur, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating:** T pour un ou deux chapitres encore… Voire même un peu plus si je fais durer le plaisir….

* * *

**Résumé:** UA, Harry, Draco et les autres vivent des jours plus ou moins heureux à Poudlard, lycée privé perdu de Hushire, au fin fond de l'Irlande. Theo et Harry filent le parfait amour, sous le regard désespéré d'un Draco qui apprend la signification de l'expression «être amoureux».

**Note:** Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Note 2:** Imaginons que dans cet UA, l'homosexualité est chose aussi courante de l'hétérosexualité… bah quoi, on peut rêver non…

**Note 4:** Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira encore… Je ferai la RAR du chapitre précédent demain et après demain! Le chapitre s'intéresse un peu plus à Draco. On peut dire qu'il s'agit du deuxième interlude avant que l'histoire ne reprenne son cours.

_Pensées de Draco _

**Note 5: Attention petits yeux prudes, il y un lemon! **

**

* * *

**

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

**FAUT CROIRE QU'ON ETAIT FAIT POUR S'AIMER **

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

**Your Heart Pulse as Mine **

**O **

**oOo **

**O**

**

* * *

**

Draco remonta dans sa chambre rapidement. Il devait maintenant être près de deux heures du matin, et seule la lune venait illuminer un tant soit peu les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Le blond monta les étages rapidement, et essoufflé, arriva enfin sur le pallier de sa porte.

Le jeune Serpentard pénétra dans sa chambre, envahie par une douce pénombre. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, mais son regard se focalisa sur la silhouette fine d'un jeune homme brun, accoudé à sa fenêtre.

Il s'agissait d'Harry.

Draco s'approcha de lui à pas vif, un peu irrité que le brun l'attende dans sa chambre sans le lui avoir demandé au préalable, et surtout très remonté contre lui à cause de l'épisode «action vérité».

Harry frissonna au contact de sa main sur son épaule, et attira Draco vers lui, qui surpris, se laissa faire.

«Excuse moi Dray… Je suis désolé… Je…»

Draco s'éloigna un peu du brun, l'observant attentivement. Ses cheveux mi-ondulés, mi-ébouriffés lui encadraient joliment le visage, et ses yeux vert émeraude voyaient leur éclat encore accentué par la lumière lunaire.

« Oublie Theo… Oublie le je t'en supplie Harry»

Plus tard, les corps des jeunes Serpentard enlacés se retrouvèrent de nouveau en contact, Draco au dessus du brun, yeux clos, lèvres presque ouvertes, comme une invitation à glisser sa langue.

Harry passa ses mains autour de la taille du blond, et le rapprocha de lui, collant un peu plus de fait l'érection naissant de celui-ci contre lui.

Draco laissa s'échapper un gémissement, il sentit la langue d'Harry parcourir doucement sa clavicule, et mordiller sa peau pâle et fine, si diaphane que ses veines pulsant dangereusement par endroits la soulevaient très légèrement.

Harry s'amusa de longues minutes avec le corps offert du blond, et sa langue arriva bientôt à niveau de son nombril. Draco sentit son pantalon devenir plus qu'étroit, et il ne pu empêcher un nouveau gémissement de frustration et d'impatience.

Harry glissa ses mains près des boutons du pantalon du blond, et fit mine d'hésiter quelques secondes, avant de se décider à libérer l'érection de son ami.

Le brun fit rouler sa langue autour du sexe du blond, et le supplice qu'il lui fit endurer pendant de longues minutes était tout simplement intenable.

Draco s'était perdu depuis longtemps, et son esprit égaré naviguait sur un océan de volupté et de plaisirs divers et inconnus, et sans qu'il sache comment, il s'était mis à hurler le prénom du brun, et glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, poussant sa tête plus encore vers lui, l'invitant à le prendre tout entier en lui.

Draco sentit son corps se tendre, et une douleur horrible lui brûla les reins, et dévastant tous ses sens, il se raidit encore plus, hurlant à Harry de ne surtout pas s'arrêter là.

La décharge électrique qui lui parcourut l'échine lui grilla les quelques neurones qui étaient encore en était de marche, et le plaisir se répandit par vague successives, comme autant de ras de marée incontrôlables et inévitables tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à jouir dans la bouche experte du brun. Quand…

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, le corps entier tendu et brûlant. Draco soupira. Ca n'était qu'un rêve. Un putain de rêve. Un rictus déforma son visage harmonieux, et il se mit à ricaner bêtement, se fustigeant pour sa naïveté. C'était beau de rêver d'Harry comme ça, quand lui-même traitait le brun comme une merde, ou comme un inconnu.

Draco s'appuya sur ses coudes, et après s'être adossé et frotté les yeux, il réalisa avec honte qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de changer de boxer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveilqui indiquait 5: 35 du matin.

Ils étaient en vacances, mais le blond ne se sentait pas de se recoucher après un rêve pareil, soit pour profiter encore de cette douce impression de bien être, soit par peur de ne devoir à nouveau changer de caleçon avant que midi ne sonne.

Il se débarrassa de son boxer, le balança rageusement dans un coin de sa chambre et nota mentalement de ne surtout pas oublier de le laver et ranger par la suite. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, nu, sous-vêtements sous le bras, pantalon et chemise sous l'autre.

Draco ferma la salle de bain, se précipita sous la douche, et laissa le jet d'eau bouillante heurter avec violence sa peau fragile, la rougissant par endroits. Ses longs cheveux blonds se collèrent au haut de son dos, et il se savonna longuement quand il sentit sous ses doigts son désir reprendre forme. Il s'insulta de nouveau, et pris par une inspiration presque masochiste, tourna le thermostat sur la température la plus froide.

Calmé et propre, le blond sortit de la douche près de 20 minutes plus tard. Six heures approchaient, et avec un sourire, Draco se dit qu'il lui restait près de quatre heures de tranquillité. En effet, rares étaient les élèves levés avant midi à Poudlard durant les vacances, d'autant plus lorsque la veille, ils s'étaient empressé de fêter dignement (ce qui voulait dire: à grand renfort d'alcool) l'arrivée de ces jours de repos bienvenus.

Le blond enfila son pantalon, large au niveau des jambes, plus serré à mesure que l'on remontait. Il boutonna jusqu'au 4 ème bouton sa chemise noire en lin (NdA: c'est quoi ces UA où les gamins s'habillent en soie… N'importe quoi!) et se dirigea vers la Grande salle.

Il pénétra rapidement dans le réfectoire et aperçut Dumbledore et Snape en grande discussion. La tradition voulait que les élèves restant au château durant les vacances, à chaque repas, s'attablent avec leurs professeurs. Aussi Draco se dirigea-t-il vers les deux seuls occupants de la salle, mis à part une cuisinière qui vérifiait avec soin qu'aucun des présents ne manquât de rien.

Il salua poliment le directeur et son professeur d'Art, qu'il appréciait beaucoup, au contraire d'Harry et s'installa face à Snape.

«Voyons Snape. Je ne peux vous laisser dire ça… Rusard est une femme très bien, très comme il faut. Je suis sur que vous ne pouvez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur qu'à cause de votre timidité maladive envers les femmes».

Draco s'étouffa, et fit mine de s'étrangler avec sa tartine pour ne pas exploser de rire. Snape? Timide avec les femmes? Il l'avait toujours cru de l'autre bord…

«Monsieur le Directeur, sauf votre respect, vous pouvez me qualifier d'odieux, d'insupportable, d'asocial, de ce que vous voulez. Oui, de tout ce que vous voulez. Mais ne redîtes jamais de moi que je suis «timide»!»

Draco se força à avaler sa gorgée de chocolat chaud, et s'empêcha de rire à nouveau à la vue d'un Snape cramoisi, de timidité ou de rage?

La discussion entre les deux hommes se poursuivit durant quelques minutes, avant que chacun d'entre eux ne se plonge à nouveau dans ses tartines.

Dumbledore brisa le silence.

«Dîtes moi Draco, vous êtes bien matinal. Depuis toutes ces années, ça doit bien être la première fois que je vous voie à une pareille heure dans la Grande salle…»

Draco réprima un rougissement. Sa réputation de gros dormeur était en effet une chose qui le rendait très irritable, ou pire encore, très gêné.

«Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, monsieur le Directeur. Et je dois avouer que j'avais très faim.»

Dumbledore frotta ses lunettes avec sa manche, les remis sur son nez et observa longuement Draco, son regard le transperçant de part en part, avant d'acquiescer d'un air entendu.

Snape se releva brusquement, salua d'un signe de tête Draco, puis serra la main de Dumbledore avant de quitter la grande salle, laissant les deux présents seuls.

Draco frissonna l'espace d'un instant, au silence profond qui s'installa. Dumbledore se resservit une tasse de thé, et interrogea Draco du regard, désignant son journal. Le blond acquiesça poliment, tandis que le très âgé directeur entamait la lecture de «Pêche traditionnelle».

Draco finissait son petit-déjeuner, quand Jedusor pénétra dans la pièce. Le pianiste se dirigea immédiatement vers le Directeur pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, le saluant rapidement avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ne prenant pas même la peine de saluer le blond, il ouvrit ses partitions en grand à côté de lui, se servit une tasse de thé bouillante et se plongea dans l'étude des quelques mesures finales.

Draco se leva en même temps que le directeur et ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, tandis que le vieil homme posait sa main sur l'épaule de Jedusor, échangeait avec lui un regard complice, lui murmurait à nouveau quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'en aller.

Sans un mot pour le pianiste, Draco lui tourna le dos, et s'apprêta à quitter la salle quand la voix froide de Jedusor résonna, glaciale, chargée d'un mépris plus qu'ostentatoire.

«Malfoy. La politesse voudrait de vous que vous me saluiez avant de vous en aller.»

Draco resta le dos tourné, serrant le poing dans sa poche. Garder son calme. Toujours garder son calme.

Il se retourna, le visage implacable, vide de toute émotion.

«Monsieur, la politesse veut beaucoup de chose. Entre autre que vous fassiez de même, et que vous preniez la peine de me saluer quand vous le faîtes pour un tierce.»

Il s'approcha de la table, planta son regard gris-acier dans celui légèrement effrayant du jeune professeur.

«Alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir éviter de me donner des leçons de politesse, pauvre con.»

Draco jubilait intérieurement. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de clouer le bec à son professeur détesté, il avait mille fois imaginé cette scène. Et puis, la peine accumulée durant la soirée d'hier devait bien trouver un quelconque moyen de s'évacuer.

Le burn cependant ne paraissait pas en phase avec lui. Il se leva rapidement, referma ses partitions, et gifla magistralement Draco, qui vacilla quelques secondes avant de retrouver son équilibre, s'appuyant contre la table.

«Malfoy, je doute que vous appréciez autant de m'insulter dès lors que votre père sera au courant de votre comportement. Le pauvre con, en l'occurrence, est blond, mauvais pianiste, et surtout beaucoup trop prétentieux pour son bien. Achetez vous donc une conduite, avant d'exiger de moi la moindre preuve d'un respect qui ne vous est pas du.»

Il s'approcha de Draco, et ses yeux prirent une teinte légèrement rouge, tandis qu'il frappait violemment le blond à la tempe.

«Pauvre abruti.»

Il eut un soupir d'amusement, et son regard inflexible se porta sur Draco visiblement trop étonné et en rage pour agir. Il tourna le dos, quitta à son tour la Grande Salle, laissant le jeune blond seul.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et Draco laissa ses jambes se rapprocher du sol, s'assit par terre, dos contre les montants de la table, avant de laisser quelques larmes timides et douloureuses balayer ses joues.

Il se releva péniblement, épousseta son pantalon, et partit d'un pas vif, laissant la salle déserte.

Le blond se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque, puis se ravisant au dernier moment, erra longtemps dans le château. Il du se passer plusieurs heures ainsi, car à l'instant où il repassait devant la Grande salle, les odeurs du déjeuner remplaçaient déjà celles du café et du thé matinal. Le brouhaha qui s'élevait à l'intérieur le découragea d'y pénétrer.

Il se remit en route, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, croisant aux passages quelques Serpentards qu'il salua sommairement.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco ouvrit grand sa fenêtre, sortit une cigarette de son paquet, et s'assit sur le rebord, tenant en équilibre sur quelques centimètres.

Il soupira longuement, inspira la fumée de nouveau, et se laissa envahir par ce bien être artificiel, qui palliait à une angoisse indéfectible, à cette peur qui ne le quittait plus «d'avoir tout gâcher».

La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et il se fustigea de nouveau mentalement pour son comportement, bien qu'il lui apparaisse toujours comme parfaitement compréhensible. Il était amoureux, et quand on aime, on fait n'importe quoi?

Draco expira, relâchant la fumée, la laissant s'envoler haut. Il faisait plus beau ce matin, et l'air sec bien que plutôt frais ainsi que les quelques cirrus hauts donnaient à cette journée un doux parfum de tranquillité.

_J'aime Harry d'accord… Mais comment je fais, maintenant? Il ne m'aime pas lui, ou en tout cas il ne m'aime plus. Alors je fais quoi? Je ferme les yeux, en espérant que ce sentiment va disparaître, comme le reste? _

Le parc était réveillé, et quelques animaux courraient sur l'herbe fraîche, encore humide de rosée. Quelques élèves se promenaient dans le parc, sans penser à lever la tête pour regarder les tours du château et vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas outrageusement détaillés et observés.

_Et si je lui dis? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Il abandonne Theo, qui est mon ami. Il abandonne tout ce qu'il a construit par lui et pour lui, pour quoi? Pour un petit con comme moi? _

En fait, la vie à Poudlard leur manquerait à tous. Avec ses rituels tranquillisants, son décor fantastique, intimiste et extravagant à la fois. Tout ici lui manquerait, les professeurs qu'il avait appris à apprécier, mis à part Jedusor, les matinées tranquilles du week-end, les escapades interdites près du lac, la nuit, la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner, les victoires consécutives des Gryffondors, sportifs, sur les Serpentards, artistes, au tournoi de rugby annuel, les promenades avec Harry, les soirées passées avec Hermione à la bibliothèque. Et Harry surtout. Les autres bien sûr. Mais le brun, avant toute chose.

_Je l'aime non? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le lui dire, le crier sur les toits. Ca serait si simple, que d'aimer quelqu'un, d'être aimé en retour pour ce qu'on est, sans avoir jamais à justifier ses choix, sans jamais avoir à changer, à faire attention à ne pas être trop soi même. Ca doit être ça, d'être amoureux. L'impression que tu pourrais me rendre heureux, sans que j'aie à changer, et que moi, je pourrais faire de même, malgré tous mes défauts, malgré toutes les choses que je suis incapable de faire, de dire. Et ça n'est pas juste. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas profiter de toi, de ta présence, juste parce que je suis incapable, inapte à dire «je t'aime» ou même à te le faire comprendre. _

Harry. Partout. Les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, lors de cette fameuse matinée, et ce frisson incroyable, cet éclair qui lui ravage le cœur, les sens, tout. Harry et ses yeux émerveillés, pleins de tendresse, qui se posent sur lui. Harry au violoncelle, l'année passée, qui semble lui hurler son amour à travers les notes. Harry partout, oui. Et Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier. C'est impossible, de rayer de sa vie la chose la plus importante à nos yeux.

_Mais ça ne m'avance pas, tout ça. Parce que je ne peux plus rien faire. Je n'ai plus rien à dire, et je crois qu'en fait, je n'avais même plus le droit de me comporter comme ça. Je n'ai plus le droit de pénétrer dans sa vie comme ça. Je me contenterai d'être Draco, non? De jouer ce rôle là. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas faire comme ci. Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni la force. Je veux juste être à toi, me donner tout entier à toi, sans rien réclamer en échange. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Même si je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, et que je ne comprendrai pas comment toi tu pourrais m'aimer, quand moi… _

Draco expira longuement.

_Quand moi je me déteste tant. _

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

Harry se réveilla, confortablement installé dans les bras de Theo. Il jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater qu'il était onze heure passées.

Il soupira, puis se cala de nouveau dans les bras de l'autre garçon, sans chercher à même juste retrouver ses esprits.

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

_Alors je crois que je vais te laisser aimer Theo. Ca doit être plus facile pour toi, ou peut être que tu en as juste envie. J'aurais du me rendre compte de toutes ces choses plus tôt, et peut être que pour une fois, dans ma vie, j'aurais réussi quelque chose de beau. _

Draco pénétra dans la salle de musique, se dirigea vers le piano. Une autre larme coula le long de sa joue, tandis qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de l'essuyer.

Il se mit à jouer, ses pensées se faisant de plus en plus claires au fur et à mesure qu'il tendait à achever le morceau.

_Alors je dois arrêter de t'aimer, c'est ça? Je suis condamné à oublier ce sentiment bizarre que je n'avais jamais connu avant, juste par respect pour toi, par peur de te faire encore plus de mal que cette situation ne m'en fais à moi? Je crois que je t'aime Harry. _

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

«Moi aussi Theo»

Le garçon aux cheveux anthracite soupira de contentement.

«Tu m'aimes, promis?»

Le brun lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. L'autre passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

«Bien sur que oui. Je t'aime.»

Il l'embrassa, puis soupira de nouveau.

«Je t'aime».

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

_Non, je ne crois pas que je t'aime Harry. J'en suis persuadé. Sur et certain. Sans pour autant être capable de réagir. _

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, en réalité. _

_J'ai juste envie de me laisser envelopper par ce sentiment, de me noyer dedans sans penser à rien d'autre, sans réfléchir, sans rien ressentir. _

_Je veux juste oublier de penser, ne plus parler, ne plus rien entendre d'autre que le rythme de ta respiration. Ne plus rien voir d'autre que tes yeux verts étincelants posés sur moi. _

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

_Si c'est ça, aimer... Si je ne peux plus rien faire dans ce sens sans que tu en souffres, je crois que je suis obligé. _

_Mais si je viens de comprendre «comment» on faisait pour aimer… _

_Je crois que je suis incapable de ne plus aimer. _

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

«Et toi Theo, tu m'aimes pour de vrai?»

Le garçon enroula ses bras autour du brun, et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

«Pour de vrai je sais pas…»

Il eut un petit rire, et embrassa doucement la peau du brun.

«Mais j'ai bien l'impression que rien au monde ne pourrai me faire me détacher de toi.»

Harry referma les yeux, et un sourire pur illumina son visage.

«Moi non plus. Rien ni personne.»

* * *

_**TBC...**_

****

* * *

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

* * *

Ca y est! Vous me détestez hein! Ce chapitre est horrible je sais, et j'ai bien conscience du sadisme de ces dernières lignes!

Vous aimez toujours hein?

Reviews!

**O **

**oOo **

**O **

**Je vous aime tous!** (Petit coucou à deux yaoistes perverses du samedi soir!)


	9. NdA Reprise

**NDA**

Cette fiction est reprise, le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici une semaine, et les autres suivront au rythme d'un chapitre par mois.

Compte tenu du rythme de publication, les chapitres seront légèrement plus longs.

Je reprends cette fiction après plus d'un an sans en avoir écrit, mais poussé par des yaoistes perverses, elle ne devrait plus être suspendue.

**Les huit chapitres précédents seront revus, corrigés et/ou améliorés au moment de la publication du chapitre 9.**

A très bientôt donc,

Je vous aime,

Seippai


	10. It's a Beautiful Day Partie Une

**oOo **

**Faut croire qu'on était fait pour s'aimer.**

**oOo **

* * *

**NdA : **Comme promis il y a quelques jours, enfin la suite de cette fanfiction, après plus d'un an sans mise à jour, faute de temps, d'inspiration, et il faut l'avouer, d'envie. Le prochain viendra au plus tard dans un peu plus dans un mois, aux alentours du 25 octobre. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours cette fic. 

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, il s'agit d'une fanfiction basée sur l'univers et les personnages de JKR. L'histoire est ma propriété, uniquement.

**Rating : **M

**Avis :** Certaines relations et/ou évènements ayant traits à l'homosexualité d'Harry ou d'autres protagonistes peuvent choquer. Merci de ne pas lire dans ce cas.

J'en profite pour dédier ce chapitre à Vert Emereaude. Elle sait pourquoi, comment, et tout le reste. C'est en grande partie grâce à elle que ce chapitre est mis en ligne.

Alors, en avant pour un nouveau « chaput ». Comme promis, également, c'est sadique. Très sadique. Mais je (te) l'avais dit. Et pour précision, le changement de PoV dans ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, la « caméra » bouge pas mal d'un personnage à l'autre, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop déstabilisant. De plus, ce chapitre se décomposera en deux parties, et constituera donc un peu le « cœur » de la fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**It's a Beautiful Day**

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**Première Partie : M'aimerais-tu autant que moi ?**

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Harry et Theo allaient être en retard. Le mois d'avril était bien avancé déjà, et les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler étaient certainement les meilleures qu'ils aient vécues tous les deux. Rien, ni personne, à la surprise générale, n'avait mis fin à une relation que leurs amis considéraient encore comme étrange, ou tout du moins surprenante. Harry aimait Theo, et Theo l'aimait en retour. 

Tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Bien sur, il fallait supporter le caractère de Theo, tout en contraste, et pour lui, l'attitude parfois désinvolte de Harry à l'égard de Jedusor. Mais ils étaient prêts à faire cet effort, l'autre le méritait bien, finalement.

Le printemps était arrivé, plein de promesses, d'espoirs, et d'attentes pour eux deux. Harry avait brillamment passé ses examens semestriels, et Theo, de son côté, ne s'en était pas mal tiré lui aussi.

Il leur restait ainsi un mois de repos, avant de se remettre d'arrache-pied à la pratique artistique, et l'élaboration de leurs projets personnels suivait son chemin, lentement mais sûrement.

La partition qu'écrivait Harry depuis presque la rentrée prenait forme, bien que personne n'ait encore eu la chance d'en entendre ne serait-ce que quelques notes. De son côté, Theo griffonnait sans cesse quelque dessin sur ses cahiers, placés à l'abri dans le coffre fermé à clef qu'il cachait sous son lit.

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre et, suivi de Theo, descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, où Ron, Draco, et les autres, le reste du groupe inséparable d'amis qu'ils formaient devait déjà déjeuner. Harry rentra le premier, et se dirigea, toujours suivi du garçon aux longs cheveux anthracites, vers la table et les places qui leurs étaient, comme à l'habitude, réservées.

Ils prirent place côte à côte, entre Draco, à la gauche de Harry, et Ron, à la droite de Theo. Un silence de mort régnait sur la table. Draco fixait avec insistance son assiette, Ron se rongeait frénétiquement les ongles tandis qu'Hermione et Pansy discutaient à voix basse. Blaise et Neville, eux, faisaient semblant de lire un magazine que le plus grand des deux tenait à l'envers. Harry et Theo s'interrogèrent du regard, haussèrent les sourcils, et décidèrent muettement de s'en tenir à un silence de circonstance, bien que les circonstances leur soient inconnues.

Draco, depuis plusieurs semaines, s'était fait plus discret, passant le plus clair de son temps dans sa salle d'étude, à faire dix mille fois la même gamme, le même arpège. Il avait évité d'aborder certaines questions avec Harry, préférant ravaler sa fierté, et par la même occasion les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'égard du brun.

De son côté, Harry avait accepté le choix de Draco, et empêtré tel qu'il l'était dans ses sentiments, il s'était peu à peu éloigné du jeune homme blond, n'échangeant plus que quelques mots avec lui, occasionnellement, concernant tel ou tel devoir à rendre, ou encore la qualité de la nourriture, qui allait, selon Ron, en diminuant depuis le repas désastreux de la Saint Valentin. Il avait passé la nuit à vomir, en compagnie de Theo, dont Harry avait sans rechigner, et élégamment, consentit à lui tenir les cheveux pendant que des crevettes (il était sur d'en avoir vu une nager) se déversaient dans la cuvette des toilettes, retrouvant la liberté dont elles avaient été privées (et zouuuuu 1).

Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'était qu'à chaque baiser échangé avec Theo, le cœur de Draco se brisait en mille morceaux, et que la jalousie du blond grandissait, sans rencontrer aucune limite. Harry, lui, de tout cela, ne percevait que de rares sourires désolés, le regard fuyant de Draco, et tout un ensemble de choses qui laissaient davantage présager que le blond s'était irrémédiablement détourné de lui, autant en tant qu'amant potentiel qu'en tant qu'ami. Et Harry ne réagissait pas.

L'ambiance à table était des plus pesantes. Personne ne semblait disposé à rompre le silence morose qui planait au dessus de la petite troupe. Theo soupira longuement et donna un coup de coude à Ron, puis se pencha vers son oreille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? murmura-t-il.

Ron laissa un échapper un « pfffff » de découragement et se replongea dans le décorticage de ses ongles, avant que le coude de Theo ne heurte à nouveau une de ses côtes.

- Tu pourrais me répondre, putain de rouquin irlandais, lui glissa-t-il, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

Ron soupira à nouveau avant de se pencher à son tour et de chuchoter à l'oreille de Theo quelques mots énigmatiques.

- On est le 15 avril. Tu saisis. Le. 15. Avril.

Theo ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire que… Tu veux dire le 15 AVRIL. PUTAIN RON ! Je crois que c'est la nouvelle la plus terrifiante que j'ai entendu de ma vie. Le 15 AVRIL. Comment j'ai pu oublier « ça ».

Ron lui tapa méchamment sur l'épaule. De toute évidence, Theo et Harry avaient effectivement « oublié », ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer un certain malaise, assez étrange, chez la petite assemblée.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, crétin. Le conseil d'administration visite l'école aujourd'hui. Il y a qui dans ce putain de conseil ? Les recruteurs viendront voir qui des dernières années mérite de passer pro et les parents de …

- … Draco feront passer des auditions. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? répondit Theo, lança un regard discret vers Draco, qui semblait particulièrement intéressé par la progression de sa marmelade vers l'extrémité de sa tartine.

Theo se tourna vers Harry et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, tandis que Ron attaquait les ongles de sa main gauche. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, hébété, avant que se lever avec précipitation.

- Vous auriez pu nous prévenir non ? bégaya-t-il à l'attention de ses amis. Où est mon putain de violoncelle ? Où EST CE PUTAIN DE VIOLONCELLE ?

- Certainement dans ta chambre, contre ton mur, comme d'habitude, là où tu l'as posé hier. A moins qu'il ne soit enfui grâce à de mystérieuses pattes invisibles…, murmura Draco.

Harry fixa le blond intensément, avant de lui répondre sèchement, sans l'avoir vraiment voulu.

- Parce que tu trouves ça drôle, peut être, Draco ? On va avoir une putain d'audition, tu comprends, ça, Dray ?

Le blond passa une main, nerveusement, dans ses cheveux platine, qu'il laissait pousser depuis quelques temps et qui encadraient maintenant parfaitement son visage longiligne et aux traits fins et gracieux. Il se mordit la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de parler et de dire des choses dont il regretterait la portée.

De son côté, Harry serait frénétiquement l'épaule de Theo, qui s'était levé à son tour, pour l'accompagner.

Quelques secondes passées à se jauger de regard plus tard, l'héritier Malefoy jeta sa serviette dans son assiette avec colère, planta son regard dans celui du brun, et articula douloureusement, imitant le ton acerbe qu'Harry avait trop souvent entendu chez le père de son ami :

- Oui, je trouve ça drôle, Harry, que le plus brillant d'entre nous s'inquiète pour son avenir…

Neville se leva à son tour, suivit de Ron, d'Hermione, de Blaise et de Pansy, qui sentaient la crise venir, prête à éclater à tout instant.

- Tu devrais aller chercher ton violoncelle Harry, et toi, Theo, tes esquisses, dit Neville, tentant de s'interposer entre Draco et Harry, dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs.

- Non, non Neville, j'aimerais savoir ce que Draco a à me dire, exactement, répondit Harry, se retournant à nouveau vers le blond, qui sentait ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de l'émotion, de la colère, et d'une tonne de sentiments contradictoires.

- Ce que j'ai à dire ? Harry ? Mais putain, ce que j'ai à dire, tous ici nous le pensons, mis à part ton putain de mec, peut être.

Les autres semblaient trouver le sol plus intéressant que les paroles échangées par les deux garçons.

- Theo, qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Harry à celui qui lui prenait la main, prêt à l'entraîner à l'écart.

- Tu peux me le demander, Harry, directement, sauf si pour ça AUSSI, tu as besoin de la langue de Theo, répliqua Draco, acide, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, pendant que Theo tirait sur sa main pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

- Tu nous emmerdes, Harry. Non, je voulais dire, tu m'emmerdes, MOI. T'as aucun souci à te faire, pour aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que Jedusor apprécie suffisamment ton cul pour que le conseil d'administration tombe à tes pieds.

Draco attendit une réaction de la part du brun, abasourdi, qui sentit la rage prendre possession de lui. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, ou simplement assimiler tout ce que son ami venait de lui cracher à la figure, le blond s'éloignait, tandis que le petit groupe qui s'était levé lui tapait sur l'épaule, lui disant que non, tandis que Theo passait sa main sur sa nuque, lui murmurant à l'oreille que non, il n'avait pas à écouter, ni même à répondre à ce genre d'insulte. Non, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Draco l'avait blessé, de la plus cruelle des manières qui soient.

Et le pire, ça n'était pas ça, pas uniquement. Draco l'avait blessé, et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait mérité. Entièrement mérité.

Il repoussa Theo sur le côté. Puis il disparut.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Les déclarations de Draco avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde, tous leurs amis, évidemment, étaient au courant de « l'affaire », des sentiments inavoués, ou presque, qu'éprouvait le jeune blond pour Harry. Ils étaient également au fait du refus de ce dernier de « voir », d'admettre qu'il pouvait être aimé de deux garçons à la fois, et surtout, qu'il ait à faire un choix entre celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère, et qui s'était révélé être un compagnon attentif et généreux, et Draco. Draco qu'il avait secrètement désiré, aimé, voulu pendant de longs mois. 

Ron était parti à sa recherche, et il réapparut au milieu de l'après midi, la mine sombre. Il l'avait traqué dans tout l'établissement, et ne l'avait même pas entrevu. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Draco Malefoy n'avait ni envie d'être retrouvé, ni envie d'avoir à s'expliquer pour ses propos vis-à-vis d'Harry.

Celui-ci s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, et Theo, après avoir tambouriné à la porte pendant près d'une heure, s'était résigné à laissé Harry ruminer sa rage, sa déception et sa tristesse seul. Lui-même ne comprenait pas bien comment Draco avait pu s'adresser en des termes aussi peu élogieux et aussi mesquin à son petit ami, mais ce qui le tracassait davantage encore, c'était l'insinuation sournoise qu'il avait glissé à propos de Jedusor. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache ? Il balaya cette idée d'un geste rageur de la tête. Draco ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, quelques mois plus tôt.

Theo passa en revue tous les moments passés avec Harry, songeant toujours aux insultes à peine masquées de leur camarade de pallier. Avril s'équilibrait, entre début et fin, et sa situation à lui, en l'espace de quelques semaines, avait bien évoluée. Il aimait Harry, il en était certain. Seulement … Il repensait à l'époque pas si lointaine où lui et le garçon aux cheveux jais n'étaient qu'amis, se contentaient d'une relation fraternelle fusionnelle, à bien des égards, beaucoup plus facile, évidente, naturelle presque, à supporter et à vivre.

Il détacha ses longs cheveux d'un gris bleuté si particulier, s'étendit sur son lit et se mit à rêver sa vie si … Harry avait été différent, Seamus avait été différent. Si lui, aussi, il n'avait pas réagi aussi promptement, inconsidérément. Ce qu'il vivait avec Harry était unique, et les ridicules amourettes qui avaient précédées cette relation si intense ne soutenaient pas le quart d'une seconde la moindre comparaison.

Seulement, aimer Harry Potter n'était ni simple, ni reposant. Et à cet instant très précis, au moment de fermer les yeux et de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, Theo était fatigué.

Très fatigué.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Dumbledore parlait depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure quand il présenta aux élèves, surtout aux premières années, les membres du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, au nombre de sept. Parmi eux, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy trônaient côtes à côtes, sur la droite de Dumbledore. 

Assis à l'immense table des professeurs, on pouvait également distinguer John MacMillan, célèbre agent sportif irlandais, qui avait assuré à chacun de ses protégés une carrière des plus enviables. Sur sa gauche, l'artiste peintre Samuel Foxglow discutait à mots couverts avec Elisabeth Dellabre, que les élèves avaient identifiée comme étant une riche investisseuse française, ou belge, peut être. Restaient Prester Raw, de la maison d'édition Raw, et Jamie Fever, chef d'une des entreprises les plus puissantes de toute l'Angleterre.

Ils étaient tous arrivés en début d'après midi, et un cortège de grosses berlines avait envahi le parc de Poudlard, augmentant d'un cran le stress des septièmes années, qui comprenaient maintenant l'état d'irritation qui avait saisi leurs prédécesseurs, à la même époque l'année dernière. Leur avenir allait en grande partie se décider à cet instant, et Harry se demanda comment lui et Theo avaient pu oublier « ça ».

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit amoureux pour ne pas avoir passé la semaine précédente à s'entraîner, à s'exercer, et plus simplement, à se préparer pour cet évènement. Bien sûr, il avait passé tout son temps libre avec Theo, délaissant leurs amis pour s'isoler. Bien sûr, il ne regardait plus suffisamment Draco pour s'être rendu compte de l'état de désespoir, d'angoisse et d'appréhension qui avait gagné le blond au début du mois d'Avril. Bien sûr.

Harry s'en voulait énormément, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que Draco lui avait parlé sur un ton qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec lui auparavant, et pour lui dire des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à entendre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il soupira, installé inconfortablement sur sa chaise, à l'écart des autres, qui s'étaient placés au centre de la salle. Il tourna son regard vers Theo, assis aux côtés d'Hermion, qui feuilletait nerveusement ses cahiers remplis d'esquisses. Puis il aperçut Draco, au deuxième rang, qui fixait intensément ses parents, toujours absorbés par le discours du directeur.

L'héritier Malefoy n'avait jamais aimé ses parents, lui avait-il dit, quelques mois auparavant. Quand Harry les avait rencontré, à l'occasion des vacances d'été, ils lui avaient parus charmants, pleins d'une attention non feinte, mais la froideur des traits de Lucius Malefoy laissait deviner que Draco n'avait pas du avoir une jeunesse des plus faciles. Ca, il le savait. Et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire comprendre à Draco que malgré tout, il était là pour l'aider à vivre cette délicate après-midi.

Harry soupira et se tortilla à nouveau sur sa chaise. Son violoncelle posé contre la jambe, il attendait que Dumbledore ait fini son discours. Après qu'il ait présenté aux premières années les membres du conseil d'administration, ceux-ci s'entretiendraient avec les professeurs, inviteraient les élèves à leur présenter leurs projets, en cours d'élaboration. Il s'agirait en réalité d'un premier repérage, l'examen final se déroulant sous les yeux de ce jury exigeant.

Après quelques minutes passées à essayer de saisir le sens de ce que leur vieux fou de directeur pouvait bien vouloir leur dire, Harry perçut que le moment de se lever et d'applaudir approchait à grande vitesse, et il sentit une tension plus forte encore s'installer dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été particulièrement aménagée pour l'occasion. Harry se demanda comment Dumbledore et ses équipes avaient pu à ce point transformer l'endroit en deux heures à peine.

« … et je vous invite à les applaudir tous les sept pour le soutien merveilleux qu'ils vous apportent, et sans lequel cette école ne pourrait se vanter de conjuguer à merveille, là aussi, les verbes « mériter » et « réussir ». »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Jedusor était un homme complexe, mais sa personnalité pouvait se définir en quelques termes simples : volonté, orgueil et charisme. Peu d'artistes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir connu le succès aussi jeunes que lui, et parmi eux, rares étaient ceux à avoir « duré » autant que l'homme à la silhouette élancée qui discutait à l'instant avec Lucius Malefoy, ami de longue date de sa famille. Pour cela, il était unique. Car Lucius Malefoy, en règle générale, n'avait pas d'amis. 

La famille Malefoy possédait le plus gros groupe de presse d'Irlande depuis des générations, et il fallait remonter plusieurs siècles en avant pour trouver un membre de leur clan qui n'ait pas été en moyen de s'acheter absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, au moment où il le désirait. Lucius Malefoy aimait l'art plus que tout, aussi avait-il acheté la maison de production la plus efficace du marché, la plus élitiste aussi. L'homme aimait sa vie, sa femme, aussi, et son fils. Mais s'il y avait une chose avec laquelle Lucius Malefoy ne transigeait pas, c'était bel et bien la médiocrité.

Or, à ses yeux, Draco, son fils, était médiocre.

Jedusor avait rencontré Lucius bien des années plus tôt, lorsque débutant sa carrière de soliste, il avait été approché par des émissaires de Malefoy's Production pour enregistrer son premier disque. Presque quinze années plus tard, les caractères proches des deux hommes en avaient faits des amis réels.

Et en tant qu'ami Jedusor s'était cru obligé d'amener le fils de Lucius au meilleur, à un niveau dépassant de loin celui de satisfaction tranquille qui était le sien en début d'année.

Car Jedusor connaissait parfaitement le goût de Lucius, et car Lucius n'aurait pas hésité à faire redoubler son fils.

Dumbledore allait finir son discours, et Jedusor lança un coup d'œil rapide au jeune Malefoy, qui essayait visiblement de tuer son père du regard. Il dirigea son attention vers le jeune Potter, qui s'était révélé être aussi talentueux qu'on le lui avait décrit, sinon plus, et sur qui il fondait de grands espoirs. Lucius lui avait parlé des Potter, de cette riche et puissante famille qu'on disait d'origine écossaise.

Il avait été un proche collaborateur de James H. Potter, et leur mort dans un terrible accident plusieurs années auparavant avait laissé le jeune Harry sous la garde de Sirius Black, cousin, lui-même, de Narcissa. Mais ce que Jedusor avait remarqué, c'était l'étrange ressemblance qui pouvait exister entre lui et le jeune garçon, ressemblance évidente pour Lucius, qui l'avait connu jeune, moins pour d'autres, qui de Jedusor ne connaissaient que l'apparente froideur et le mépris ostentatoire.

Tom nota que le jeune Potter s'était isolé du reste de ses amis, et le groupe si soudé qu'ils formaient à la vue et au su de tous semblait s'être éclaté et dispersé dans l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Même Nott, le jeune garçon qui s'affichait sans relâche avec l'héritier des Potter, se tenait à l'écart. Les applaudissements le sortirent de ses interrogations et de ses observations diverses et le ramenèrent à l'ennuyeuse réalité du moment. Il allait falloir maintenant passer au gros du programme : présenter ses élèves à Lucius, Narcissa, et à cet étrange et répugnant bonhomme que Dumbledore avait désigné comme étant le riche et influent Jamie Fever.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry se dirigea vers le cercle qui avait été aménagé dans la cour de l'établissement. Quelques chaises avaient été disposées autour d'un tabouret, placé au centre, d'un pupitre en face de celui-ci, et d'un piano, un peu excentré sur la droite. Il évita de croiser le regard de Draco, qui s'était installé au premier rang, aux côtés de son père, et qui le fixai avec insistance. 

Sa partition sous le bras, il attendit que Jedusor soit retourné s'asseoir, à trois mètres de lui, pour sortir son instrument et son archet. Il posa les quelques feuillets qu'il avait écrits, et qui représentaient presque la moitié de son projet artistique. Il sentit le regard de Lucius Malefoy le détailler méticuleusement, leva la tête, et fut surpris de voir l'homme lui sourire chaleureusement.

Harry posa son archet sur les cordes du violoncelle, puis accorda pendant quelques secondes son instrument. Il pouvait sentir son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique, malgré l'habitude qu'il avait prise au cours de ces longues années à Poudlard de jouer devant un public. Il n'était qu'une douzaine, à l'observer, à étudier chacun de ses mouvements, mais ceux qui le faisaient, et la raison pour laquelle ils le faisaient, décideraient de son avenir musical.

Il n'aurait droit qu'à un autre essai, au début du mois de Juillet, mais son projet et sa partition étaient à un tel point avancés qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à temps pour l'examen final si le morceau qu'il présentait aujourd'hui ne plaisait ni aux Malefoy, ni à Jedusor, ni à cet étrange et visqueux bonhomme que Dumbledore leur avait présenté comme Jamie Fever.

Harry expira longuement, puis commença à jouer.

Les premières mesures, jouées à un tempo très lent, semblèrent suspendre le temps. S'il avait relevé la tête, il aurait pu apercevoir le sourire de Lucius Malefoy disparaître, vite remplacé par une moue dubitative. L'homme aimait l'esprit d'initiative, mais il n'aimait absolument pas l'audace, ni une trop grande modernité.

L'archet d'Harry accéléra, et les muscles de son bras se tendirent tandis qu'il achevait l'introduction de sa pièce pour augmenter le rythme, et faire se dégager une mélodie terriblement joyeuse.

Malgré lui, et malgré ses réticences, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy, qui comprit à cet instant qu'il avait eu raison, que Jedusor avait réussi, et qu'il pouvait écouter, en exclusivité, celui qui deviendrait à coup sûr l'un des artistes les plus doués de sa génération.

Près d'un dixième de minute plus tard, après être passé par une multitude d'émotions diverses et souvent contradictoires, l'auditoire se leva, poliment, puis applaudit. Harry su qu'il avait réussi.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi malgré « tout » cela, il ne pouvait supporter que le regard de Draco se pose sur lui ?

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Près d'une heure plus tard, il devenait évident que la prestation d'Harry resterait la meilleure du jour, et que lui seul pour l'instant était assuré d'avoir plu au jury, aux Malefoy, à Jamie Fever. Vint le tour de Draco, qui s'installa au piano. Le jeune Malefoy pouvait sentir l'appréhension de son père, et même, chose rare, une certaine forme d'angoisse chez son paternel. 

Les premières notes résonnèrent, faiblement, mélancoliques, et le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Draco entama une série de variations sur un thème très particulier, profondément attristé. Le morceau était limpide, le jeu épuré, dénué de toute forme de sentimentalisme. Ne restait que l'émotion, tantôt la peine, timide, affleurant sous une série de notes et d'harmonies complexes. Puis la rage, la colère, la jalousie, se dessinaient sous les doigts de Draco, saisissant chaque spectateur.

Le rythme accéléra sensiblement, laissant les émotions déferler plus violemment encore, et Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, submergé par des sentiments étranges et intenses, beaucoup trop intenses. Une minute plus tard, à peine, les dernières notes s'élevèrent du clavier, Draco se leva, salua une foule muette, saisie.

Avant qu'il ait pu entendre les applaudissements, et juste après avoir remarqué que son père, lui aussi, s'était levé, il quitta la cour.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le repas promettait d'être encore long. Les élèves avaient revêtus pour l'occasion des costumes neufs, achetés, ou loués, pour les moins fortunés d'entre eux, et la musique qui envahissait la Grande salle faisait à peine écho aux conversations bruyantes, rires et exclamations qui s'élevaient au quatre coins de l'énorme pièce. 

Harry, Ron, Theo et Hermione discutaient à l'écart, à mi-chemin entre le buffet et la sortie qui donnait sur la cour de Poudlard et sa roseraie.

- Alors, il paraîtrait que tu as encore fait des tiennes Harry… Tu nous feras entendre ce que tu as joué ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua le brun, qui tentait d'avaler sa dixième coupe de champagne sans vomir, et en prenant soin d'éviter que Snape ou Rusard ne se rende compte de son forfait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu leur as bien joué, aux Malefoy… reprit Hermione, haussant un sourcil interrogateur et suspicieux.

- Je l'ai joué car j'y étais obligé, et sache que Lucius Malefoy me parait plus apte à juger de mon travail que toi, ou Ron.

Un blanc se fit dans la petite assemblée, jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement de Theo et un regard contrit d'Harry en réponse ne vienne interrompre ce silence.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Harry, posant sa coupe vide sur la table au bord de laquelle il était adossé.

- Laisse tomber, Harry, je crois que tu as trop bu, et qu'en ce moment, tu pètes un peu les plombs, répondit Hermione

Ron chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jolie brune, qui rougit, avant de s'excuser auprès d'Harry et Theo, et de suivre Ron en déambulant parmi la foule qui occupait la Grande Salle.

Harry et Theo se retrouvèrent seul à seul, une fois de plus, et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, un peu mal à l'aise. Ce fut Theo, qui interrompit le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Il attrapa un verre posé sur la table, et sans savoir ce qu'il contenait, l'avala d'un coup, avant de prendre la parole.

- Elle a raison, Harry, en ce moment tu pètes un peu les plombs.

- C'est ce que tu crois aussi, demanda le brun, après quelques secondes de blanc. C'était, en fait, plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, et que nous …, enfin que ça se passe mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Le problème, c'est que depuis quelques jours, tu es un peu … absent ?

Harry réfléchit aux propos de Theo, et se dégagea de ses bras. Le garçon aux cheveux anthracites avait en effet passé un bras dans le dos du brun, autant pour être près de lui que pour l'empêcher de boire une coupe de champagne supplémentaire, et d'avoir à le porter jusqu'au sixième étage de la tour Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par absent ? Quand je suis avec toi, je suis absent aussi ? Mais putain, ça veut dire quoi, être absent ? Je suis là non ? Je t'embrasse quand tu m'embrasses, je te réponds quand tu me parles, je couche avec toi quand tu en as envie, alors ça veut dire quoi, merde, « tu es un peu absent » ?, répondit Harry, haussant le ton sur la fin de sa tirade, et fusillant Theo du regard.

- Le problème, tu viens de le souligner… C'est que tu m'embrasses quand je veux, tu me parles quand je veux, mais qu'en retour, je ne sais jamais quand tu le veux toi, je ne sais jamais de quoi tu as envie…

Harry sautilla sur lui-même, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il pouvait sentir des milliers de petites bulles s'affairer dans son estomac et voltiger avec joie.

- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter pour l'instant, Theo. Je vais rentrer tard, alors tu ferais mieux de dormir dans ta chambre.

Theo s'appreta à ouvrir la bouche, mais devant l'air convaincu de son petit ami, renonça au dernier moment, haussa les épaules en signe de découragement, et laissa le brun s'éloigner de lui sans réagir. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il réalisa, au bout d'un instant, que le garçon qui venait de partir en furie ne lui avait même pas demandé ce que Samuel Foxglow avait pensé de ses esquisses. Et il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'ils étaient censés arrêter, "pour l'instant".

Alors il soupira à nouveau, et se dit que _réellement_, il était fatigué.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco n'avait pas pu supporter le regard de son père. Des années de mal aise, d'incompréhension mutuelle, de haine, d'amour aussi, parfois, s'étaient rappelées à lui au moment de se lever du tabouret bancal sur lequel il était assis. 

Il l'avait retrouvé, pareil à lui-même, bouffi d'orgueil, de prétention, plein de certitudes. Et non, définitivement, il ne ressemblait pas à son père.

Il s'était réfugié dans le parc de Poudlard, et la soirée qui commençait laissa une brise chaude souffler entre les grands chênes et les frênes centenaires. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre la musique qui se jouait dans la Grande Salle, et un brouhaha incompréhensible lui parvenait aux oreilles.

La journée avait été compliquée, et longue, très longue. Trop longue.

Harry, d'abord, qui ne comprenait toujours rien à son attitude, ni même à la situation dans son ensemble à vrai dire.

Harry, d'avec qui il avait été inséparable pendant des années, qui ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole en plusieurs semaines.

Harry qui l'avait oublié, et dont il était, toujours, éperdument amoureux. De plus en plus. Sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Harry, ses cheveux bruns sans discipline, ses yeux verts, du matin au soir, qu'il cherchait à saisir.

Harry, son sourire rare et précieux, qui ne lui avait plus était destiné depuis des jours et des jours.

Harry, du début de la journée jusqu'au plus profond de ses rêves, qui semblait le narguer des bras de Theo, sans même s'occuper de ce que lui, Draco, seul et amoureux, pouvait ressentir de jalousie, de rage, d'envie aussi.

Draco soupira longuement et s'allongea plus confortablement dans l'herbe. Il devait être huit heures, à ce moment, ou un peu moins peut être, et il lui restait quelques heures à tuer avant d'être sur qu'il pourrait regagner sa chambre sans croiser son père.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean, légèrement déformé et écrasé, en alluma une, et inspira profondément la fumée, sentant l'air chaud se cogner contre son palais, descendre lentement, inexorablement vers ses poumons, et décontracter chaque muscle de son anatomie.

Au moment d'expirer, il entendit un bruit, le craquement d'une branche sous des pas rapides, se retourna, et soupira encore plus longuement que précédemment.

- Draco, je t'ai cherché partout… Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu à la réception ?

- Je n'avais pas envie de te voir, ni de te croiser, et encore moins de te parler, répondit Draco à son interlocuteur, avec distance et désinvolture.

- Ca n'est pas très … gentil, ni agréable. Mais je peux te comprendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, demanda le blond avec hargne. Un baiser tendre et doux ?

- Non, non Draco, j'y ai renoncé depuis bien longtemps. Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi, enfin, au moins échanger quelques mots. L'occasion a manqué ces derniers temps.

- L'occasion ou l'envie ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire à ces conneries. Aucun signe de vie pendant des semaines, et aujourd'hui, je redeviens intéressant à tes yeux ? répliqua Draco, qui reprit avant que l'autre n'ait eut le temps de répondre. Je croyais que tu cherchais quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être Jedusor. Il doit être là bas, si tu veux « discuter ». Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. Il est trop tard pour ça.

Le blond se leva d'une traite et se mit à faire les cent pas, tirant frénétiquement sur sa cigarette.

- Draco, écoute moi… Je venais juste te… féliciter. Tu as été exceptionnel.

- Draco se figea et fixa un point à l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu as été brillant, et je voulais te dire que… Tu pourras continuer, à jouer, si tu le souhaites. Bellatrix a un fil qui pourra s'occuper de Malefoy's Production avec moi, le temps qu'il faudra.

- Tu me fais trop d'honneur, répondit Draco, avant de faire une pause, et de reprendre, doucereusement, Papa.

Lucius salua d'un signe de la tête son fils, avant de s'éloigner, laissant Draco seul finir sa cigarette. Une douzaine de mètres plus loin, sa voix s'éleva, douloureuse pour Draco

« Tu féliciteras Potter pour moi. Il signera son premier contrat chez nous, et je compte sur toi pour le convaincre. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry avait marché pendant près d'une heure, évitant la foule de la Grande Salle, à la recherche d'un peu de solitude, de calme, histoire pour lui de faire le point sur … cette journée riche en émotions, révélations, et surprises, aussi. 

Il revint dans la roseraie, apercevant quelques couples, ou groupes, avachis sous les arbres, sur des bancs ou à même le sol. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers le cœur de la cour, vers la fontaine de la roseraie, priant autant qu'il le pu pour que l'endroit, qu'il aimait tant, soit désert.

L'ambiance dans cette partie était toute particulière, et les reflets de la lune sur l'eau de la fontaine chargeaient le lieu de romantisme. Les couples de Poudlard s'échappaient souvent ici, Harry lui aussi y était venu avec Theo.

Par chance, personne ne s'y était installé à cet instant, et Harry s'assit sur le rebord en pierre blanche de la fontaine, caressant la surface de l'eau de sa paume. Il replongea une profonde mélancolie. La journée n'avait pas été évidente.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entende quelqu'un se diriger vers lui. Il se releva précipitamment, avant qu'une voix familière ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

- Ne vous levez pas, Harry. Je ne faisais que passer. Je recherche le jeune Malefoy, vous ne l'auriez pas croisé, par le plus grand des hasards ? Son père souhaite à tout prix s'entretenir avec lui.

- Non monsieur, je suis désolé, répondit Harry à l'home élégant et fin qui lui faisait maintenant face. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… depuis l'audition de tout à l'heure.

Harry soupira et se fit la remarque en son fort antérieur qu'il l'avait perdu de vue depuis bien plus longtemps, en réalité.

Jedusor étudia rapidement le visage du jeune Potter, avant de se rapprocher de lui, et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il attendit quelques instants, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Vous avez été magnifique, Harry, une fois encore, lui dit Jedusor, d'une voix douce et profonde.

- Merci, Monsieur, vous me faîtes trop d'honneur, répondit Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais qui sous l'effet de l'alcool, manifestait une certaine nervosité et curiosité.

- Non, non, Harry. Vous n'avez pas compris. Vous avez été magnifique, en tout point, articula-t-il.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre en effet, répondit Harry, en tournant le visage vers Jedusor, qui l'étudiait toujours attentivement.

- Votre jeu était magnifique. Et vous aussi. Votre attitude. Vos gestes. Vous, en tant que personne, murmura Jedusor, baissant encore d'un ton.

Harry soupira, rapprocha son visage de celui de son professeur, et murmura, tout aussi bas :

- Je vous remercie, _Professeur_.

Jedusor s'éloigna du visage tendu vers lui du jeune garçon brun. Le message avait été presque explicite. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, puis se rapprocha de nouveau de son oreille pour lui glisser de façon presque inaudible :

"Un jour, Harry, je ne serai plus _ton_ professeur. Je serai plus que ça, fais moi confiance."

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule, interrogateur, l'invitant à préciser. Jedusor épousseta les épaulettes de sa veste, négligemment, puis colla son front à celui d'Harry, et tous deux restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes, avant que le plus âgé n'avance ses lèvres vers celles du plus jeune, puis les colle, l'espace d'un instant. Harry sentit la langue de Jedusor caresser la sienne, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne se redresser.

"Passez une bonne soirée Potter. Vous avez cours, demain, et je serai des plus exigeant."

Harry l'entendit à peine. Deux secondes auparavant, sentant les lèvres de Jedusor goûter aux siennes, il avait compris. Il avait vu Draco, à la place de l'homme aux longs cheveux jais. Et oui, il en était certain, il savait maintenant. Il lui fallait avant tout retrouver le blond.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que tapi dans l'ombre, abrité derrière un chêne immense et centenaire, quelqu'un l'avait vu embrasser Jedusor, et que cette personne, au moment où Harry se levait et partait, sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **It's a Beautiful Day, Deuxième partie : Quand Harry rencontre Draco.**

J'en profite pour remercier toutes les revieweuses et revieweurs (s'il y en a) pour les commentaires laissés jusqu'ici. Ce chapitre a été très compliqué à écrire, pour pas mal de raisons, mais surtout par manque d'habitude, de pratique et tout le tralala.

J'espère malgré tout que vous avez apprécié.

Les reviews et commentaires, positifs comme négatifs, sont toujours les bienvenus.

A dans un mois, au plus tard, pour la suite.

**Je vous aime**

S.

* * *

Ce chapitre est également dédié, outre Vert Emereaude, la star, à Anne Laure et Katia, qui apprécieront, j'espère. Bises à toutes les deux.

* * *

Les modifications pour les chapitres précédents seront effectuées fin septembre. 


End file.
